¿Tendremos un final feliz?
by CrisDonoso95
Summary: Una traición-o eso pensaba-,una dolorosa separación,un malentendido y…un secreto que pocos conocen.Aguien vuelve a Forks y alguien muere...La mala de la historia es ahora la amiga y ayudará que dos corazones rotos se recuperen pero no va a ser nada fácil
1. El comienzo y el final de todo

Holaaaaaa a todos, es te es mi primer fic, espero k les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo y el final de todo**

**Bella POV**

Hoy era un bonito día de Agosto, hacia ya un mes desde que llegue a Forks a pasar las vacaciones de verano, como todos los años desde que tenía 10 años y desde entonces siempre venia, pero ahora más que nunca ya que me esperaba él, mi príncipe azul, el protagonista de mis sueños, mi novio: Edward Cullen.

Eran las 12 y media del medio día cuando me levanté, recogí mi habitación y bajé a desayunar.

No había ni terminado de desayunar cuando mi movil empezó a sonar.

-Hola Edward –reconocí el número

-Hola amor, ¿qué tal estas?, ¿dormiste bien? Te he estrañado mucho.

Sonreí, desde lo que "hicimos" ayer en mi habitación nos habíamos puesto muy pero que muy cariñosos.

-Pues estar, estoy bien y creo que yo te estrañé más que tú a mí –dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mentirosa, yo te estrañé más, bueno eso ahora no es lo más importante. ¿Esta Charlie hay?, ¿puedo ir a tu casa para… discutir eso de quién estrañó más a quién?

Sonreí

-No, Charlie no está y creo que no volverá hasta la cena, y sí, claro que puedes venir a mí casa por también es tú casa.

-ok, entonces… ¿me abres la puerta? –dijo, colgó y de repente llamaron a la puerta

Dejé la taza del desayuno en el fregadero, ya la lavaría después, y después me fui a la entrada, me miré en el espejo y me acomodé el cabello. Sonreí y abrí la puerta.

-Hola a…-no me dejó acabar, se lanzó hacia mi y me beso con fiereza.

No me di cuenta de cómo lo hizo pero fue muy rápido: cerró la puerta me cogió en brazos y me subió a mi habitación.

Cerró la puerta de mi cuarto rápidamente y sin dejar de besarme ni un segundo me tumbó en la cama con el encima.

No podía resistirme más, rápidamente cogí su camiseta y se la quité dejando al descubierto su hermoso y bien formado cuerpo, y el hizo lo mismo con la camiseta de mí pijama dejando al descubierto mi sujetador azul oscuro.

-Me gusta mucho el azul, pero aun así estas mas guapa si esto –susurró en mio

Oído t me quitó el sujetador.

Su boca dejó la mía para bajar por mi cuello y por mis hombros…

Mientras tanto yo me las ingenié y le quité sus jeans de color azul oscuro que tanto me gustaban.

Sus manos, que se encontraban a cada lado de mi cara, se posaron en mis pechos y fueron bajando hasta la goma del pantalón de mí pijama. Edward paseó sus manos por el interior de mi pantalón hasta que no aguanto más y me lo quitó.

Volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, y sentí como su lengua jugaba con la mia.

Mis manos, que reposaban en su espalda, bajaron hasta la goma de sus boxers, los agarré y los bajé.

Después giré poniendo a Edward debajo de mio, separé sus labios de los míos y bajé besando y lamiendo sus abdominales hasta llegar a una de mis partes favoritas de su anatomia. Lo besé y lamí, escuchando sus gemidos, eso era música para mis oídos.

Seguí así hasta que él no aguantó y me subió para poder volver a besarme.

Se giró y me puso debajo de él y ahora fue él el k bajo por mi cuerpo besando y lamiéndome y ahora era yo la que gemía de placer.

Puse mis manos en su cabellos y lo atraje hacia mis labios, luego abrí las piernas y en ese momento nos movimos en perfecta sincronia.

-Más rápido –susurré entre beso y beso.

-¿Qué? me parece que no te he oído bien –dijo disfrutando de mis gemidos.

-Más…rápido –dije gimiendo.

-Ok

Y nos movimos más rápido.

No pude soltar un gran gemido cuando nos convertimos en uno, y al parecer eso lo excito más, ya que no dudo en repetir todo el proceso desde el principio.

Desperté y miré que el reloj marcaba las 3 de la tarde.

Suspiré, no me quería mover de hay.

Estaba tumbada sobre Edward.

Le besé en los labios y el me correspondió.

-Buenas tardes mí Bella Durmiente –dijo y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Buenas tarde mí príncipe azul –dije y lo volví a besar.

El me abrazó muy fuerte y correspondió mi beso hasta que se quedó sin aire y nos separamos pero el volvió a la carga y me besó en el cuello trazando un caminito desde mi clavícula hasta mi mentón.

-¿Nos damos una ducha? –pregunté.

Ni si quiera respondió, solo me cogió en brazos y me llevo al baño.

Nos dimos una buena ducha de agua caliente que relajó nuestros músculos.

Después de salir del baño y vestirnos y volver a besarnos bajamos a la cocina.

Ya eran las 5 y media de la tarde y estábamos hambrientos así que decidimos hacernos una riquísima merienda-cena.

Ya eran las 8 y media de la noche cuando vino Charlie.

-Hola chicos –saludó y se fue a la cocina a por su cena ya preparada.

-Hola -contestamos Edward y yo a coro y luego nos echamos a reír.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche cuando subí a cambiarme y cogí mis cosas. Mañana habría fiesta en la casa de los Cullen y si no estaba desde por la mañana Alice me iba a matar.

-Adios papá –dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Adios corazón hasta mañana, que os lo paséis bien.

En todo el trayecto a casa de los Cullen no solté la mano de Edward ni un segundo. Al llegar, Edward bajó rápidamente y corrió hasta la puerta del copiloto de su flamante volvo para abrirme y ayudarme a salir para que no me diera en la cabeza.

Nada más entrar Alice bajó las escaleras y me raptó pero antes de ceder con tanta facilidad, Edward, que me tenía agarrada de la cintura, me besó y luego dejó que Alice me raptará y me llevase al cuarto de Rosalie.

Bien, ahí comenzó mi tortura. Se pasaron la noche poniéndome mascarillas, peinándome y buscando la ropa de mañana y un montos de cosas más.

Eran las once cuando nos fuimos a dormir. A las once y media ya estaban dormidas Ali y Rose asi que salí con mucho cuidado de la cama de Alice (en la cual dormíamos las tres ya que era enorme como la de Rose) y me escapé hasta la tercera planta de la mansión Cullen.

Rápidamente entré en el cuarto de Edward y me fui a su cama.

Reí, estaba medio dormido, lo hice para un lado y luego me tumbé a su lado, el me rodeó y me atrajo hacia él.

-Te e engañado –dijo riendo débilmente- no estaba dorido.

-¿A no?, pobrecito habla en sueños –dije ocultando la sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en mis labios.

-Si estuviera dormido no haría esto –dijo y me puso debajo de él y empezó a besarme.

Yo me estaba divirtiendo mucho asi que seguí con mi juego.

-¡Qué guay mí novio es sonámbulo! –dije junto a sus labios.

-¿A sí? Pues se acabó me voy a dormir –dijo aparentando indignación y enfado.

-¡No! Yo quiero a mi novio sonámbulo, jo… con lo bien que me lo estaba pasando –dije cerca de su oído provocándole un escalofrío, mi mano que descansaba en su espalda bajó hasta el interior de sus boxer provocándole un bajo gemido de pasión, suspiré –pero en fin, si el nene quiere dormir… -dije sacando la mano de sus boxer y levantándome.

Cayó en mi trampa.

Rápidamente me cogió la mano, me atrajo hacia la cama, me tumbo y me abrazó.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –susurró en mi oído.

Me estremecí, ahora tocaba en su casa.

Eran las 5 de la mañana, me desperté, me vestí y antes de volver al cuarto de Alice besé a Edward en la frente y vi como se movía en sueños.

-Descansa me ángel –dije muy bajito.

Entré en la oscura habitación de Alice y caminé despacio intentando no tropezar con nada pero, de repente oí unos pasos, no parecian saltitos sigilosos…corrí hasta la cama pero tropecé y me caí…gracias a dios no me hice daño y uno armé jaleo.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Alice, toda despeinada.

-¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto? –susurré sobresaltándola.

-Hay Bella ¡qué susto! –dijo llevándose una mano al corazón intentando hacer que no se le saliera- ¿qué que hacía despierta? Pues… no mismo te podría preguntar yo a ti

Me sonrojé y nos mandamos una mirada cómplice para luego echarnos a reir bajito para no despertar a nadie.

-¿Qué es lo que os resulta tan divertido? –dijo Rose entrando por la puerta toda despeinada.

La miramos, nos sonrojamos y sonreímos entonces volvimos a echarnos a reír pero enta vez las tres.

-Venga vamos a dormir las horitas que nos quedan –susurró Alice y rápidamente nos metimos en la cama.

Pi…

Pii…

Piiiiiiii…

¡PI…….!

-¿Quiere alguien apagar esa mierda? –gritaron los chicos a coro desde sus habitaciones.

Alice cogió el condenado/maldito despertador, que el diablo trajo del mismísimo infierno, y lo paró y después lo tiró al suelo.

-Vamos chicas –susurró Alice moviéndonos a Rose y a mi.

Nos levantamos y nos vestimos.

Yo me puse una camiseta azul oscuro, con un tirante que se pasaba por el cuello, y que al ser elástica realzaba mi pecho. Me puse unos mini shorts blancos y unas manoletinas muy bonitas, sin tacón y de color azul y blanco.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido como mi camiseta pero rojo chillón a juego con sus sandalias de charol rojo atada a la pierna y de tacón.

Alice llevaba puesta una mini falda negra con detalles floreados, una camisa palabra de honor y unos zapatos negros de tacón.

Nos tiramos casi toda la mañana en el baño peinandonos y maquillandonos, vale, ellas maquillaban y peinaban yo solo me quedaba quietecita en mi sitio y ayudaba en lo que podia.

Alice se peinó sus pelos de duende y se maquilló haciendose la raya del ojo y aplicando sombra, gloss, y colorete.

Rosalie se recogió el pelo yen un moño con varios mechones fuera, y se maquilló al igual que Alice.

Y yo…bueno a mi me cogieron el pelo en una sencilla pero preciosa coleta y me maquillaron, lo unico que no hicieron fue echarme colorete, no lo necesitaba.

Ya era casi la hora de comer, la hora de la fiesta.

Los chicos hicieron la comida.

Y asi todos juntos disfrutamos del maravilloso aniversario de Esme y Carlisle.

Al acabar el día Edward me llevó a casa.

-Hasta mañana –dije y le di un beso de despedida.

-No mañana no puedo verte, tengo lo del trabajo ese de verano con Tanya y estaré todo el día para asi pasar el resto del verano contigo.

-Vale… pues…Hasta pasado mañana –dije y salí del coche.

Esa noche no pude dormir bien tuve pesadillas.

_-No Edward ¡no! –grité._

_-Adios Bella._

_-No Edward no te vayas no me puedes dejar…_

Desperté a mediodía sofocada y sudando.

Me duché y desayuné.

Después me vestí y me fui hacia mi coche.

Me dirigía a la mansión Cullen. Estaba a medio camino cuando paré y me acordé que Edward no estaba hoy allí y si iba solo conseguiría un día de compras con Alice.

Suspiré

Me bajé del coche y me adentré en el bosque.

De repente oí risas y me acerqué al lugar de donde provenian.

Y entonces mi corazón se rompió para siempre.

Hay estaba Edward encima de Tanya.

Entonces me arme de valor y me acerque.

-¡¿Este era tu trabajo? ¿Ver cuanto tardaba Bella en enterarse de que Edward la engañaba? ¿o, era ver a cuantas chicas te tirabas este verano?! –grité furiosa.

Edward se despegó de los brazos y labios de Tanya y se acerco a mi.

Yo retrocedí.

-¡No, no te acerques a mi cerdo asqueroso! ¡no me toques! –dije cuando se acercaba a mi y me intentaba acariciar.

-Bella, puedo explicarlo –dijo.

_¡¿ESPLICARLO?!,¡¿EXPLICARLO? , este no sabe quien es Isabella Marie Swam._

-¡¿explicar el qué, Edward? ¿explicar cómo me as engañado? No gracias, no necesito tus explicaciones Edward. Es más no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, NUNCA, JAMÁS.

-Bella, por favor no, si te vas me muero.

-Si me voy te mueres…-dije pensativa- pues entonces mas razones para irme.

Y me fui corriendo hacia la camioneta.

-Bella, Bella –gritó Edward.

-Adios, Edward.

-No Bella, no te vayas no puedes dejarme…

Arranqué y llamé a Alice.

-Alice , me vuelvo a Forks –dije dejando un mensaje en el contesstador de su movil.

-Adios, espero volver a verte Alice, hasta siempre. Un beso de mi parte a todos menos a Edward.

Llegué a casa he hice la maleta.

_Papá:_

_Me vuelvo a Phoenix, an sido unas vacaciones estupendas pero no aguanto más estar aquí, todo es tan…verde._

_Me voy en avión no te preocupes, puedes vender el cohe lo entenderé, te llamo al llegar._

_Te quiero._

_Bella._

Dejé esa nota a mi padre, sabía que le dolería que me fuera pero él prefería mi felicidad a que me quedase a sufrir, si él supiera… no mejor no debería enterarse, mataría a…

No quise ni pensar su nombre.

Cogí un taxi y me fui al aeropuerto.

Compre un billete para el vuelo con destino Phoenix.

El avión salia en un cuarto de hora.

Mientras llegaba me posicionaba en la fila para entrar en el avión llamé a mamá.

Saltó el contestador automático, deje un mensaje diciéndola que no se preocupara que no pasaba nada malo que estaba bien y que me iba para Phoeix que mi vuelo llegaría a tal hora y que si podia que me viniese a buscar.

Una vez en el avión guarde mi maleta y me senté y ahí fue cuando me rompí completamente.

_Ya no lo volveré a ver –_pensaba.

_Te hizo daño no mere que le veas, debe sufrir, si de verdad te quiso va a sufrir _–dijo ota voz en mi mente.

Estube todo el camino llorando, no paré ni cuando aterrizó el avión, ni cuando vi a mi madre esperarme en el aeropuerto entre tanta gente.

Estaba abrazando a Phil cuando ya no pude más y todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en una habitación blanca.

Todo era blanco.

Las sábanas.

Las paredes.

TODO.

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba en un hospital.

_¿y ahora qué has hecho Bella, para estar en un hospital?_

Tenía algo en el brazo…¡UNA AGUJA! Casi me muero, odio ls agujas.

Tenía algo pegado en la nariz, me lo iba a quitar pero pensé mejor y no toqué nada.

Me incorporé y vi a mi madre sentada en un sofá que parecía muy incómodo.

-Mamá –dije, ella despertó y me miró - ¿qué a pasado?¿Cuénto tiempo llevo aqui?

-Te desmayastes en los brazos de Phil,cariño. Pero tranquila estais bien.

-¿Estamos? ¿le hice algo a Phil? – dije alterada.

-Ssss , tranquila cariño, no es bueno que te alteres en tu estado.

-¿Mi… mi estado? –pregunte confusa.

-Cariño, has estados dos semanas durmiendo y, cariño ,estas embarazada.

Yo solo pude abrir los ojos como platos.

_¡Genial Bella! Eres una adolescente, soltera y embarazda _–pensé sarcásticamente.

* * *

Bueno, espero que hos aya gustado el primer capítulo.

El comienzo de mi fic

El final de la relacion de Edward y Bella de adolescentes.

Bueno, dejarme un review comentadme que tal os a parecido, darme si quereis consejos, criticas lo que sea.

Bueno un beso muy grande.


	2. Embarazada, despedidas, nombres y decisi

Este capítulo se lo dedico a: **miss cullen28**, **annieska** y a **sara.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ****2: Embarazada, despedidas, nombres y decisiones**

Todavía no me podía creer que estuviera embarazada. Vale eso si me lo podía creer. Lo que no me podía creer es que estuviera embarazada de… él.

Era incapaz de pensar en su nombre, me había causado tanto dolor…

Ya habían pasado siete largos meses y me dirigía junto a mi madre a hacerme la ecografía.

-Doctor, está bien el bebe ¿verdad? –dije un tanto preocupada.

-Tranquilícese señorita Swan, los bebes están muy bien de salud.

-¿Bebes?

-Sí, usted espera dos hermosos bebes, ¿quiere que le diga el sexo?

Solté una lágrima.

Mi madre me apretó la mano y me quitó la lágrima con la mano libre.

Cada vez tenía más motivos por los cuales sobrevivir.

_DOS bebes Bella, enhorabuena _–me dije.

-Si por favor –susurré, respondiendo a la pregunta del doctor.

-Muy bien, pues…una niña y… un niño.

Sonreí.

-Ya puede ir pensando en los nombres –sonrió el médico- y como ya le he dicho muchas veces estése tranquila, cuídese y tranquilícese.

-Si.

Nos fuimos en silencio hasta el coche.

-Enhorabuena Bella, mi niña –dijo, por fin volvía a ver sonreír a mi madre.

**Flash back**

Ya habíamos salido del hospital y nos dirigíamos a casa.

-Y bueno Bella… -dijo Reneé sentándose junto a mi en mí cama.

-Si mamá –dije saliendo de mi ensoñación, estaba muy tranquila, con la mano en mi vientre, soñando como podría ser el bebé que llevaba dentro cuando naciera.

-¿Me vas a hacer abuela? –dijo.

-Sí, no pienso abortar, y no pienso volver con Charlie a Forks, así que por favor entiéndeme y déjame vivir aquí contigo, Phil y mi futuro bebé.

Reneé no respondió, simplemente salió y me dejó sola en mi habitación.

No quería llorar, sabía que si lo hacía el bebé también sufriría y no quería eso.

No quería hacer sufrir a la única razón de vivir.

No podía.

En esto, sonó el móvil, sacándome de mi sueño.

Era un mensaje de Alice.

_Bella:_

_No se qué te a echo el estúpido de mi hermano, pero por favor no lo pagues conmigo y cojéeme el teléfono cuando te llamo, no me hagas sufrir, ¿a ti te gusta hacer infeliz a tu mejor amiga?, no lo creo._

_Edward está sufriendo mucho y Esme la que más, eras como una más para la familia._

_Edward no nos quiere contar la verdad. Dinos la tú._

_Un beso._

_Alice._

Ese nombre…

No, no podía llamar a Alice, por mucho que lo deseara…

Alice era mi mejor amiga, una hermana…

Y Esme mi segunda madre.

No quería hacerlos sufrir.

Yo tampoco quería sufrir.

**Fin flash back**

Abracé a mi madre y allí abrazadas lloramos.

-Venga, cielo, volvamos a casa, cenamos y mañana buscamos los nombres más bonitos del mundo.

-Gracias mamá.

Llegamos a casa en el coche de mamá, al llegar mi móvil sonó.

Lo cogí y miré el número, era Alice.

Suspiré y me fui a mi habitación.

Me tumbé en mi cama y dejé el móvil a un lado.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando volvió a sonar el móvil.

Y como la gran estúpida que soy lo cogí sin ni si quiera mirar quien era.

-¿Sí? –Pregunté con voz adormilada.

-¡BELLA! –gritó Alice, haciendo que separara el móvil de mi oreja.

- Alice ¿Qué quieres?

-Bella, Bellita, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí? –dijo llorando desconsoladamente.

Se me rompía el corazón de solo oírla.

_No Bella, no le digas que estas embarazada, ¿de verdad la quieres? Pues haz lo correcto, cuéntale lo sucedido y __despídete –_dijo la voz dentro de mi cabeza.

-Alice… tranquila, respira profundamente –dije intentando calmarla.

-Muy bien –dijo y oí como contaba hasta diez en un tono bajito y como tomaba aire y lo expulsaba.

Tardó tres minutos en calmarse.

-Ya está –respondió y lo único que hizo fue callarse y esperar a mis respuestas.

Ahora fui yo la que tomó aire para relajarse.

-Mira Alice estoy en casa.

-¿No, enserio? –dijo con tono sarcástico.

-Te he oído

-Lo siento…

-Mira alice el motivo por el que me fui fue por que… el último día vi. a Edward con Tanya, estaban comiendo el uno al otro –dije con dolor expulsando las palabras e intentando no llorar- Edward me mintió Alice, me dijo que me quería y que iba a pasar día con Tanya para hacer no se que trabajo de verano, me mintió Alice, me mintió, me robó el corazón para luego rompérmelo y tirarlo a la basura –dije y no lo pude evitar lloré y lloré.

-Bella, lo siento no sabía nada –dijo y oí de fondo "cabrón lárgate de mi vista, eres un indeseable, asqueroso, rompecorazones", no debía habérselo contado ahora lo iba a matar- Bella, lo siento mucho, siento no saber por lo que estás pasando, siento no estar allí para poder ayudarte y…

-No Alice no te preocupes por mí, yo ya e salido a delante. Por favor no mates a… Edward –dije expulsando la última palabra con mucho dolor y soltando una lágrima- no puedo ser débil, me necesitan…

-Sí Bella te necesitamos…

-No me refiero a vosotros Alice.

-… -oí como lloraba- Bella, se que no es el mejor momento pero… ¿Volveré a verte en vacaciones?

Suspiré, esto la estaba haciendo mucho daño y lo que le iba a decir ahora la dañaría aun más pero tenía que hacerlo…

-No Alice, no volveré a Forks nunca, no volveré a verte, lo siento has sido mi mejor amiga y nunca te olvidaré, tu y Rose habéis sido mis hermanas, os quiero mucho. Dile a Emmett y a Jasper que los quiero mucho, que lo he pasado muy bien con ellos todos estos veranos, que han sido como hermanos que siempre les querré. Dile a Esme que a sido como una madre para mi, cariñosa bondadosa, amable y una muy buena persona y que la quiero mucho. A Carlisle le dices que es el mejor médico que he tenido el gusto de conocer, el más paciente y sabio y dile que es como un padre para mi y que le quiero. Alice, eres la mejor diles que les quiero mucho a todos que han sido como una familia para mí que me han hecho sentir como una Cullen más siempre que estaba con ellos, que siempre los llevaré conmigo…-dije llorando.

Oía bastantes llantos, que lista, había puesto el manos libres.

-Y… y…a Edward… ¿qué le digo?- tartamudeo.

-A Edward dile que yo siempre lo he querido y que por más que lo intente no voy a poder olvidarlo y mucho menos voy a poder olvidar el daño que me a causado el ver que me a engañado con Tanya. Dile que espero que se olvide de mí y que sea feliz por y para siempre.

-Vale, Bella –susurró Alice.

-Adiós Alice, adiós para siempre.

-Adiós Bella, mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, nunca te olvidaré.

Y colgué.

Intenté dormirme pero no pude.

Con un suspiro me levanté y me dirigí al armario. Cogí mi ropa y me fui al baño a darme una buena y relajante ducha.

Al salir entró mi madre.

-Cielo la cena ya está servida –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya voy –dije mandándola una falsa sonrisa.

Cenamos tranquilamente una pizza que se me había antojado.

Sonreí, esto de tener antojos era ago raro.

-Buenas noches mamá –dije volviendo de la cocina y dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches cielo –dijo dejando un beso en mi mejilla.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me tumbé.

Intenté dormir aun sabiendo que no lo conseguiría.

Entonces me permití pensar una última vez en los Cullen.

Pensé en Esme: amable, cariñosa y bondadosa. Siempre me había tratado como a una más de la familia dando amor y cariño. Ella siempre fue muy atenta y comprensiva, ella escuchaba y comentaba, daba consejos… era una muy buena persona a la que siempre querría.

Pensé en Carlisle: el era el Doctor Cullen, mi médico, el que siempre me curaba cuando me caía por culpa de mi mal equilibrio. Él era el cabeza de familia. Siempre fue amable y comprensivo y, al igual que su querida esposa Esme, me trató como una más de la familia, dándome su apoyo y cariño.

Era difícil no pensar en el grandullón de Emmett y el carismático Jasper: ellos simple fueron como mis hermanos, nunca podré olvidar las veces que Emmett me cogía en brazos para que hiciera el avión, o cuando él y Jasper conspiraban y me hacían cosquillas. Nunca podré olvidar como Jasper me escuchaba y me hacia sentir mejor cuando había peleado con Alice o con Rose. Siempre me trataron como una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar y proteger, lástima que ahora no puedan seguir con ese trabajo de "hermanos mayores y sobre protectores".

Una de las cosas difíciles era separarme de Alice y Rosalie: Rose fue como una hermana mayor para mí, y Alice fue mi hermana y mi mejor amiga y yo simplemente era la hermanita de Alice y Rose a la que trataban como a una Barbie. Era una lástima no poder pasar ya por alguna de sus transformaciones o pasar el día de compras (esto último nunca lo hubiera admitido). Alice la hiperactiva, Rose la guapa y Bella la torpe caminando por el gran centro comercial de Seattel… seria una imagen que nunca olvidaría.

Y por ultimo…Edward: el siempre fue mi mejor amigo, un hermano, alguien en el cual confiar hasta que me pidió salir. Empezamos despacio conociéndonos mejor, íbamos pasito a pasito hasta que dimos la gran zancada… fuimos felices, al menos yo, yo le di mi corazón y le juré amor eterno y ahora que lo pienso no creo que pueda volver a enamorarme de otro, si, yo todavía lo amo pero, ahora, lo mejor es guardar los restos de este amor lejos, muy lejos en un pozo sin fondo para que nunca más pudiera hacerme daño como lo hizo al engañarme con Tanya, ahora me pregunto si alguna vez me quiso o si solo fui un juguete para él o un simple "ligue" de verano al cual olvidar.

No se en que momento de esta despedida mental empecé a llorar.

Eso estaba bien tenia que sacar fuera todo, no podía dejar nada dentro.

Esto lo debería haber hecho antes pero como bien dicen, más vale tarde que nunca.

No sé cuando me quedé dormida solo recuerdo que estaba llorando y bostezando y agarrando mi cadena con un león y una oveja colgados de ella, y entonces me empezaron a pesar los párpados y caí inconsciente mente en un sueño sin sueños.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por culpa del delicioso aroma a tortitas que preparaba mi madre en esos momentos en la cocina.

Me levanté y me duché.

Me fui al la cocina.

-Buenos días mamá –dije sonriendo y dándola un beso en la mejilla-, buenos días Phil –dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días cielo –dijo mamá.

-Buenos días Bella ¿qué tal?

-Bien gracias ¿y vosotros?

-Bien, cielo gracias por preguntar -dijo mi madre terminando su café, que envidia yo también quería café pero de momento lo tenía prohibido.

-Bien, bueno nenas me voy que llego tarde al entrenamiento –dijo Phil dándonos un beso a cada una y salió por la puerta de casa.

Phil era entrenador y ex-jugado de la liga menos de baseball.

Me terminé mi leche con tortitas y cereales, lavé mi taza y me dirigí al salón donde me esperaba mi madre.

Me senté en el sofá junto a ella.

-Bueno cielo –comenzó mi madre- empecemos a buscar un nombre para esos futuros preciosos bebes.

-¿Desde cuando eres vidente mamá? –dije en tono bromista.

Ella solamente rió.

Estuvimos toda la mañana escogiendo un nombre para el niño.

Después de comer me dormí mi siesta.

_-Esme y Carlisle nos adoptaron a todos después de que Esme perdiera a su hijo y se quedara __estéril –comentó Edward._

_Guardé silencio esperando oír el resto de la historia._

_-Mis verdaderos padres se llamaban Elizabeth y Edward Cullen,mi padre era hermano de Carlisle, mi madre me puso Edward en honor a mi padre y a Alice la llamaron así en honor a una hermana de mi abuela a la que siempre quiso mucho, y Emmet, no sé por qué lo llamaron así... Eramos muy pequeños cuando ellos murieron... por eso tratamos a Carlisle y a Esme como nuestros verdaderos padres..._

Desperté del sueño algo agitada.

Me senté y me calmé.

-Mamá –llamé.

-¿Sí? –dijo viniendo de la cocina.

-Ya tengo el nombre para el niño.

-¿Cuál es?

-Edward –dije, esto me torturaría pero era mi elección.

-¡Qué bonito! y… ¿a qué viene ese nombre?

Solamente me encogí de hombros y mi madre no me presionó.

Nos tiramos toda la tarde buscando un nombre bonito de niña.

Mi madre se dirigía a hacer la comida cuando…

-¡Ya está! –grité.

-¿El qué? –pregunto mi madre viniendo a la carrera desde la cocina.

Reí bajito.

-La niña se llamara Elisa –dije y entonces me vino a la cabeza el nombre de Elizabeth, la madre de Edward.

-Me encanta –sonrió mi madre.

Después de cenar y estar charlando un rato me fui a la cama.

Y entonces pensé en la familia de mis futuros bebes.

No tendrían unas tías adictas a las compras y a la moda, cosa que si podría necesitar Elisa.

No tendrían unos tíos locos que jugaran con ellos…

No tendrían la figura paterna que necesitaría Edward.

No tendrían…

_No tendrán __tíos ni tías pero lo que si tendrán será una madre que se convertirá en una adicta a las compras y a la moda, una madre divertida que siempre estará con ellos, una madre que los querrá, los amará, los cuidará, una madre que será la mejor amiga, una madre que no se tropezará más…_

-Si, cambiaré por ellos, porque así me necesitan –dije en un suave susurro antes de dormirme.

* * *

Bueno aquí os dejo un capítulo más, espero que os guste, seguramente no podré actualizar tan pronto como quisiera ya que tendré que ir me al la casa de la playa a pasar el resto de mis vacaciones, y allí no tengo conexión pero, intentaré ir a un caber cuando mis amigos me dejen un rato (ja ja) y subiré el siguiente capitulo.

También os informo de que este fic no será muy largo seguramente 10 o 15 capítulos como máximo, si os gusta lo intentaré alargar.

Si veis que los capítulos son muy largos o aburridos o les falta algo o lo que sea, por favor decírmelo no quiero aburriros ni nada parecido.

Bueno solo os pido que antes de iros me hagáis el favor de dejarme uno de vuestros reviews que tan feliz me hace.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

*** Miss cullen28 **y a **Sara**: muchas gracias por cada uno de vuestros review, me han hecho muy feliz y me gusta que os haya gustado y gracias por vuestros ánimos a que siga escribiendo.

***Annieska**: muchas gracias por tu review, por como lo has escrito deduzco que estas impresionada, jaja, es muy impresionante lo que pasa ¿verdad?, jaja.

Espero que no os decepcione este capítulo ni el siguiente.

Bueno un beso muy grande a todos los que me leen y uno mucho más grande a todos los que me dejan un review.

Adiós, los quiero.

**

* * *

**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPENIE MEYER.**

LO ÚNICO MIO SON LOS BEBES Y LA HISTORIA.


	3. Seuro que penso que era un completo cabr

_Este capitulo se lo dedica a mi loki, __**vane**__, jaja y tambien a Jess_

_

* * *

_

**Antes de leer quiero aclarar que esto es un pokito antes de que Bella se vaya e Phoenix, espero vuestro comentario después del capi, bueno os dejo el capi y no os molesto más por ahora.**

**Capitulo 3: seguro que pensó que era un completo cabrón**

**Edward POV.**

Al acabar el día, llevé a Bella a casa.

Nos lo habíamos pasado genial en este día que era tan especial para mis padres, su aniversario.

Cenamos, bailamos, cantamos, Emmett se emborracho, Jasper también, Alice estuvo a punto y Rose se cabreo y mucho por ser al igual que Bella y yo los únicos sobrios en esta fiesta. Pobre Emmett seguro que le regañaría por emborracharse.

-Hasta mañana –me dijo y me dio un beso de despedida.

_De despedida__ Edward, no para que te lo continúes, la quites la ropa y te la tires en el coche._

A pesar de todo no pude evitar busca su lengua con la mía.

-No mañana no puedo verte, tengo lo del trabajo ese de verano con Tanya y estaré todo el día para así pasar el resto del verano contigo.

-Vale… pues…Hasta pasado mañana –dijo y salió del coche.

Volví a casa y me tumbé en mi cama, pensando en Bella, en lo mucho que la amaba, lo afortunado que era de tenerla, lo afortunado que era de que me amase como yo la amaba a ella, no, yo la amaba más a ella que ella a mi, o eso es lo que siempre he pensado.

Entonces recordé que pronto llegaría Septiembre y Agosto se marcharía junto con Bella, tan solo pensarlo me dolía, la echaría tanto de menos…Echaría de menos sus ojos chocolate, su musical, melodiosa, cantarina y dulce voz, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus labios rozando los míos, la pequeña arruga que se le formaba en la frente cuando pensaba algo y se le escapaba, su perfecta y recta nariz, el hueco de su garganta que yo siempre besaba, su ombligo al aire cuando nos íbamos a la piscina y Alice la obligaba a ponerse esos bañadores tan pequeños que hacían que tuviera una preciosa figura, aun que su figura y ella siempre habían sido hermosas.

Suspiré y entonces me hice un juramento: la esperaría hasta que volviera en verano, la amaría, la echaría de menos pero la seria fiel porque ella tenía mi corazón y yo el suyo, porque ella era mi suave, dulce y hermosa oveja y yo era su fuerte, celoso y sobre protector león siempre, siempre, siempre la amaría y no me importaría que la tuviese que esperar diez meses, diez largos meses, diez insoportables largos meses sin ella… Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, por mucho que la tuviese que esperar siempre estaría en mi corazón, torturándome con lo lejos que estaba de mi y de mis brazos y siempre pensaría en ella y la llamaría cada día dos veces una por la mañana para alegrarme el día y tener fuerzas y otra por la noche para dormir bien y soñar con ella, con nosotros muy felices, abrazados, contentos, riéndonos, disfrutando del sol, estando en la playa, besándonos…

Suspiré de nuevo… ¿se molestarían mucho si la rapara y nos fuéramos a vivir lejos, muy, muy lejos, separados de tos y alejados del mundo, estando solos, ella y yo, juntos y felices con toda nuestra larga vida juntos para disfrutar el uno del otro y ser felices?

Sonreí ante esa idea, imaginándome la cara de Bella enfadada por haber sido egoísta y quererla solo para mí, luego yo me acercaría la besaría, ella me devolvería el beso y me perdonaría y seríamos felices y en un futuro, no muy lejano, la pediría matrimonio, nos casaríamos y tendríamos nuestra propia casita en un lugar bonito y traquido, tendríamos hijos revoloteando por la casa, jugando en el jardín y luego seremos viejos y estaremos en el porche de casa cuidando de nuestros nietos, pensando en lo bien que criamos a nuestros hijos, sintiéndonos orgullos por que encontraron la felicidad y se casaron y tuvieron hijos y que en ese momento son felices con su pareja al igual que nosotros que nos encontramos jugando con nuestros nietecitos, y celebraremos nuestro aniversario y todos los cumpleaños y Bella aguantará mis ostentosos regalos y… y… seremos muy, muy pero que muy requetefelices por que estaremos juntos por y para siempre sin separarnos nunca, y… y… puff y un montón de más cosas por que viviremos una largísima y muy, muy feliz vida juntos, porque yo soy y siempre seré su león morboso y masoquista y ella es y siempre será mi estúpida oveja, una dulce , preciosa, bella, hermosa y estúpida oveja, a la que quiero y amo y a la que siempre querré y amaré por que ella es la única que a tenido el valor de derribar la muralla que había en mi corazón y lo separaba del resto de la gente, por que ella se atrevió a buscar las llaves que abrían la puerta de mi corazón, por que ella tuvo la paciencia de buscar que llave iba en cada una de las miles cerraduras que abrían esa enorme y pesada puerta, porque ella tuvo la suficiente fuerza para abrir la puerta de mi corazón, porque ella tuvo el valor de entrar y quedarse encerrada dentro esperando que una luz se encendiera y por que ella encontró esa lámpara y la encendió con su amor robándome así el corazón y quedándoselo ella.

Después de pensar y pensar y volver a pensar otra vez en Bella me quedé dormido.

_Hoy era un día muy importante, yo iba a darle mi alma a Bella y jurar, frente a toda mi familia, amigos y conocidos, que la amaba y que siempre la am__aría._

_-Sí quiero –dije triunfante por fin sería completamente mía._

_-Sí quiero –dijo Bella conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad._

_-Entonces yo os declaro… -dijo una voz, pero no presté atención, me había quedado hipnotizado por sus palabras y por sus hermosos ojos castaños y no podía dejar de pensar en esos hermosos labios…_

_-Puedes besar a la novia –dijo la voz._

_Y entonces la rodee con mis brazo la separé del suelo y la besé como nunca la había besado._

Me desperté por culpa de un maldito despertador que quiso sonar a las tres y media de la madrugada.

Lo apagué y me volví a tumbar.

Eses sueño había sido tan…

_Bella estaba enfrente __de mí pero no estaba sola._

_-¿Quiénes son estos criajos? –dije con desprecio, no soportaría que fueran suyos y de otro._

_._

_¡Cuanto me gustaría que fueran nuestros hijos!_

_-Pues estos criajos, como tú los has llamado, son mis maravillosos y preciosos hijos que tan feliz me hacen y no tienen que ser despreciados por un estúpido cabeza hueca__, un cerdo asqueroso como tú y mucho menos se merecen tus insultos, ¡estúpido! –dijo Bella muy cabreada- y ahora, si ya as terminado de joderme…_

_-¡Mami! Esta muy mal decir palabrotas –dijo la pequeña._

_-Lo siento mucho amor no volverá a ocurrir -dijo Bella arrepentida._

_-¿Lo prometes?_

_-Lo prometo_

_Y fue en__tonces cuando me fije en los niños._

_Contuve la respiración._

_Eran idénticos a…_

Pi…

Pii…

Piiiiiiii…

¡PI…….!

Apagué rápidamente el despertador, me senté en la cama e intenté recordar mi sueño, algo imposible e de añadir ya que nunca lo había intentado.

Siempre me pasaba lo mismo si me despertaba un despertador, nunca recordaba lo que había soñado y eso era frustrante, muy, muy frustrante.

Y así empezó mi día o más bien mi pesadilla ya que tendría que trabajar con Tanya:

Me levanté por la mañana temprano, me di una ducha de agua caliente, me vestí y bajé a desayunar.

Desayuné rápido, quería darme prisa y acabar con esto pronto.

Me despedí de Alice y Esme, las únicas despiertas a estas horas, salí y me metí en mi "flamante" Volvo, tal y como lo llamaba Bella.

Sonreí al recordarla y enseguida me arrepentí, desearía tanto estar ahora con ella…

La amaba tanto que no podía estar un solo día sin ella, sin sus labios tocando los míos, sin sus ojos chocolates mirando los míos esmeralda, sin sus manos en mi pelo, sin…

Si la amaba demasiado y nunca, nunca la haría daño.

Llegué a la casa de Tanya y la vi esperándome en las escaleras del porche de su casa con una estúpida sonrisa.

¡Qué asco!, nadie sabía cuanto odiaba a Tanya.

Suspiré, odiaría al profesor de ciencias por haberme obligado a hacer este trabajo con Tanya. ¡Joder! Si se veía a la legua que Tanya había suspendido ciencias para que el profesor la obligara a hacer este trabajo conmigo.

Puta, zorra, guarra…

Se acumularon más de un trillón de insultos en mi cabeza.

Con un suspiro de resignación salí del coche y caminé muy lentamente, hacia su casa.

-¡Hola Eddie! –dijo Tanya saltando hacia mi, abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura del labio y todo lo hizo de forma muy efusiva.

Con una mueca de asco que, por buena educación oculté, la separé de mi y la alejé lo suficiente como para que no pudiera atacarme.

-Hola Tanya –dije secamente- ¡Y no me llames Eddie! –Casi grité- ¿Eres tú acaso mi guapa y fantástica novia llamada Bella? –Pregunté echándoselo en cara que no era mi novia- ¿eh? Yo creo que no y creo que sabes que la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que puede llamarme Eddie es única y exclusivamente mi maravillosa y preciosa novia, Bella.

-Venga Eddie, si todo el mundo sabe que no te gusta que vas detrás de ella solo porque te la querías tirar… pero bueno entremos y hagamos el trabajo de ciencias y luego si te portas bien… creo que te podría enseñar mi cuarto y… -se acerco para susurrarme al oído- algo que no es mi habitación, y luego podríamos jugar a quitarnos la ropa…-susurró pasando las manos debajo de mi camiseta, yo solo la dejé hacer, no sabía lo que era capaz de hacerla, la iba a humillar y nunca y repito, nunca se atreverá a tratarme así o ha hablar de Bella de esa manera tan asquerosa- y… también podría hacerte olvidar a esa estúpida chica de pelo color castaño a la que llamas novia o… ¿cómo era ese estúpido, feo y asqueroso nombre italiano? A si, Bella, por qué se llamaba Bella, ¿cierto?, ¡a no, es verdad! ¿Cómo se me ha podido olvidar? Se llama Isabella Marie Swan, ¿verdad?

Ya no quería humillarla ya solo quería matarla.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso de mi Bella, de mi maravillosa y preciosa Bella, de mi ángel?

Esta estaba loca.

Ella, una puta zorra, asquerosa y mamona llamaba todo lo que era ella y más a Bella.

Estaba apunto de partirla la cara pero, justo en ese momento salió su padre de la casa.

-Bueno chicos, espero que os esmeréis mucho en el trabajo

-Si papá –dijo Tanya falsamente.

-Muy bien cielo, pues bueno adiós chicos que me voy a trabajar.

-Vale papi, espero que te vaya bien en el trabajo –dijo falsamente y le dio un falso beso de despedida.

-Adiós señor Denali –dije educadamente.

-Adiós Edward

Estuvimos toda la mañana trabajando, bueno yo trabajando Tanya solo intentaba meterme mano y se acercaba a mi cuando me alejaba de ella.

Entonces tuve una idea.

Una idea malvada, muy, muy malvada.

Sonreí.

-Tanya, cariño –expulsé las palabras intentando no sonar asqueado- ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?

Tanya me miró esperanzada, cogió mi mano y asintió

-Claro Eddie

Intenté no apartar la mano asqueado por su contacto.

Intenté no decir nada.

Salimos la subí en el coche y me la llevé a un claro del bosque.

Una vez en el claro la tumbé y comenzó mi venganza.

La besé, la abracé, la hice reír… todo iba sobre ruedas hasta que oí que alguien se acercaba a mí y me gritaba:

-¡¿Este era tu trabajo?!¿Ver cuanto tardaba Bella en enterarse de que Edward la engañaba? ¡¿O, era ver a cuantas chicas te tirabas este verano?! –gritó mi Bella muy furiosa, estaba muy cabreada.

Me despegué de los brazos y labios de Tanya y me acerqué a ella.

Ella, simplemente retrocedió.

-¡No, no te acerques a mi cerdo asqueroso! ¡No me toques! –dijo cuando me acercaba a ella y extendía mi mano para intentarla acariciar.

-Bella, puedo explicarlo –dije.

-¡¿Explicar el qué, Edward?!¿Explicar cómo me as engañado? No gracias, no necesito tus explicaciones Edward. Es más no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, NUNCA, JAMÁS.

-Bella, por favor no, si te vas me muero -susurré

-Si me voy te mueres…-dijo pensativa- pues entonces más razones para irme.

Y se fue corriendo hacia la camioneta

-Bella, Bella –grité.

-Adiós, Edward.

-No Bella, no te vayas no puedes dejarme…

-¡Eddie! –Gritó Tanya- ¿podemos continuar?

Suspiré, seguro que pensó que era un completo cabrón por esto pero, continuaría con el plan y luego iría a por Bella a explicarle todo, a lavarme la boca y a besarla.

Me fui con Tanya, la besé y la quité la ropa.

Estaba completamente desnuda y su ropa estaba tirada no muy lejos.

Sonreí y saqué un pañuelo que se le cayó a Mike el otro día mientras intentaba flirtear con mi Bella, era el pañuelo favorito de Mike, uno que siempre llevaba, era rojo con detalles blancos, recordé que había decidido quemarlo pero en este momento serviría para que no quedaran las huellas de mi crimen.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo Tanya cuando la tapaba los ojos con el pañuelo de Mike.

-Hacer esto más interesante –dije rozando su lóbulo con la punta de mis dedos

_Nota personal: desinfectarme con un buen baño de agua caliente y después pedir a Bella que te perdone y te bese mucho, mucho, mucho _–pensé

-Ummmm –fue lo único que dijo.

Intenté no reírme, ¡qué ingenua podré ser Tanya!

Entonces, muy sigilosamente y sin hacer ruido, me puse de pie, cogí la ropa de Tanya y salí corriendo sin hacer un solo ruido.

Llegué al coche, me metí dentro y me puse a reír como un estúpido de lo idiota que era Tanya.

Encendí en motor y me aleé camino a casa.

Bajé del coche y fui directo hacia la barbacoa, la encendí y quemé la ropa de Tanya.

Y entonces reí y reí de la estúpida de Tanya que ahora mismo estaba desnuda, sola y cabreada en medio del bosque.

* * *

Jajajajajja.

Que mala soy ¿verdad?

Ahora Bella se ha ido, Ed no lo sabe.

Komo se tomará Ed la noticia de k Bells se ha ido???

Lo descubrirán en el próximo capi, os dejo kon la intriga

Wahahahhahahah (risa malvada)

La primera idea era que Edward iba a estar borracho pero después de lo que dijo Tanya… cambié de opinión y pensé que lo mejor sería que Ed se vengase de la estúpida de Tanya que tan mal me cae.

**Bueno antes de pasar a los agradecimientos necesito vuestro sabio consejo: dentro de poco me tengo que cargar a Charlie… **(lo siento pero es que si no Bella no vuelve a Forks y… mejor me cayo que sino voy a hablar mas de la cuenta)** bueno pues necesito que me digais como quereis que lo mate: le da un ataque (y decirme el motivo), le atracan cuando esta en (…) y le pegan un tiro, le atropellan… no sé darme vuestra consejo, puede ser alguna opcion o algo que a vosotros se os pase por la cabeza…**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

*******annieska**: jeje soy mala ago sufrir a Bella y aré sufrir a Ed en el siguiente capitulo, no me mateis por eso por fa, jajaja.

***gladis**: gracias por tu review y tranquila Bella y Ed siempre acaban bien no?? Seguro que acaba bien aun k tenga k hacer cosas imposibles.

***Vale**: gracias por rr jaja, espero que me dejes otro en el siguiente capi, dejame tambien tu opinión de cómo matar a Charlie.

***Vanina**: jeje, gracias por tu review, me encanta que te aya encantado mis capis, espero k te guste este tambien, jaja y espero k me dejes un rr dandome ideas de cómo matar a el pobre Charlie.

***miss cullen28**: gracias por tu coment, jaja, a ver kien le dice ahora a bella lo k a pasado ee?? Jajajajjaa k mala soy bueno espro k te haya gustado este capi y espero tu comet sobre k te a parecido y kiero tu opinión sobre como kieres k mate a Charlie, k mala sy pero a si es la vida, jajajja

***Vane:** jeje, k mala soy verdad??? Dejo a mi loti pa el final jajajaja gracias por tu coment, epero el siguiente, me gusta k te guste mi isto, y tambn de k le guste a jess jajajaja, espero tu comet y k me digas komo matar a Charlie

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPENIE MEYER.**

LO ÚNICO MIO SON LOS BEBES Y LA HISTORIA.


	4. Mi mundo se ha hecho trizas

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPENIE MEYER.**

LO ÚNICO MIO SON LOS BEBES Y LA HISTORIA.

**Sient****o haber tardado pero es que nos fuimos a la playa y en casa no tengo Internet .Pronto empiezan las clases, así que, subiré aproximadamente cada 3 o 4 días.**

**En el siguiente capi mataré a Charlie, o en el siguiente al siguiente así que todavía quiero vuestras ideas**

**Bueno aquí os dejo el capi 4, espero vuestros reviews**

**Besotes a tods**

**Capitulo 4: Mi mundo se ha hecho trizas.**

**Edward POV**

-Edward, ¿De qué te ríes? –dijo Alice saliendo de casa.

-De nada –dije intentado no doblarme de la risa.

-Dímelo –dijo Alice acercándose a mí.

-No –dije y no aguanté más me caí al suelo de la risa

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando aquí? –Dijo Emmett- Espera…esa ropa... esa ropa… es de… ¿en serio que has hecho eso? –dijo Em y empezó a reírse, se cayó al suelo doblándose de la risa.

Alice observó la ropa, bueno lo que quedaba de ella, muy atentamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-No as sido capaz… de… ¡Edward Anthony Cullen Mansen! ¿Pero que clase de caballero eres?

-No lo sé, dímelo mi querida y adivina melliza, Marie Alice Cullen.

Emmett soltó unas risitas.

-Bueno ya está bien –dijo Emmett- enanos –dijo señalándonos- hermano mayor –dijo señalándose- y ahora sois buenos niños y hacéis caso a vuestro querido hermano mayor, os perdonáis, os dais un besito en la mejilla y entráis que Esme ya estará terminando la cena.

Alice y yo nos miramos.

-Si hermano Oso –dijimos mirando a Emmett

Entonces saltamos sobre él y empezamos ha hacerle cosquillas.

-Jajajajajajajajaajaja, parad, ya –dijo intentando escapar- Rose socorro ayúdame –gritó

Vimos salir corriendo a Rosalie de la casa, nos guiñó un ojo.

-Ya voy amor –dijo y se tiró al suelo a ayudarnos a hacerle cosquillas a Em.

No paramos hasta que salió Esme, muy cabreada diciendo que ya éramos mayorcitos y que no deberíamos hacer estas payasadas.

-Lo siento Esme –dijimos todos a coro, muy arrepentidos.

Esme se rió y nosotros con ella

-Vamos niños, todos dentro a cenar, corriendo, pero antes a lavarse esas manotas sucias.

Todos fuimos corriendo hacia el baño donde vimos a Jasper lavarse las manos y cantando.

No hicimos ni un solo ruido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estábamos allí, entonces nos reímos y reímos y reímos hasta que Esme gritó:

-¡Niños a comer!

Corrimos hacia el lavabo peleándonos por coger el jabón y echarlos el agua, dejamos el cuarto de baño empapado, lo que nos obligó a coger, cada uno una toalla, y secarlo todo.

-¡Niños! ¡Si no bajan ahora mismo se quedan sin cenar! –gritó Esme.

Bajamos como si estuviéramos en una corrida de toros, gracias al cielo no nos caímos.

Nos sentamos, todo estaba en silencio.

-Lo siento Esme –dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

-Creo que hoy es el día en que más veces os e oído disculparos –dijo uniéndose a nuestras risas.

-¿Qué es lo que resulta tan gracioso? ¿Cuál es el chiste? ¿Me puedo enterar? –dijo Carlisle.

Todos nos quedamos callados y nos miramos y volvimos a reírnos.

Hoy sin duda alguna era el día en el que más nos hemos reído.

Comimos tranquilamente entre risas, comentarios, chistes, gritos de Alice y Rose por que las dejaban irse a ver una exposición de moda…

Yo solo me detuve a pensar en Bella.

Era raro, antes de comer me solía llamar…

Entonces oí un sonido procedente del piso de arriba.

-Alice, creo que te llaman

-¿Qué?

-¿No lo oyes? Tu móvil está sonando.

-Mierda –dijo en un susurro para que no lo pudieran oír Esme y Carlisle.

Terminamos de comer, ayudamos a recoger y después oí como Alice subía rápidamente las escaleras y cerraba su puerta con un sonoro portazo.

A partir de ahí empezó mi pesadilla:

Alice gritó y oímos como se caía algo al suelo.

Todos subimos, preocupados, con Jasper en cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre Alice? –dijo Jasper abrazando a una Alice llorando de dolor y tristeza en el suelo de su habitación.

Alice no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó, se acerco a mí y… me abofeteo.

Me dio tan fuerte, que caí al suelo.

-¡Alice, ¿estas loca?! –la grité.

-Estúpido –escupió.

-¿Pero qué pasa?

-Me llamó Bella.

Ups

Ya sabía yo…

-A creído que la broma era verdad y se h ido

Esa frase sonó en mi cabeza haciendo eco: se ha ido, se ha ido, se ha ido…

-No eso no puede ser cierto ¡Alice no mientas!

Alice cogió su móvil del suelo puso el contestador automático y el manos libres.

-Alice, me vuelvo a Forks –dijo la triste voz de Bella- Adiós -Alice, espero volver a verte Alice, hasta siempre. Un beso de mi parte a todos menos a Edward.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

-No, no, no, no ¡No! –grité y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Desperté en mi cuarto.

Estaba mareado.

No me acordaba de nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Me levanté, hice una mueca de dolor y me llevé la mano a mis alborotados y desordenados cabellos color cobre.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, caminando despacio. Yo no era torpe, eso solo lo era mi Bella, pero estaba tan mareado que temí por un segundo poner mal el pie en la escalera y caerme.

Llegué al salón y me tumbé en uno de los sofás.

Al rato, vino Alice, seguida por todos, no me hablaron, no me dirigieron la palabra así durante siete largos meses.

Alice llamaba a Bella todos los días tres o cuatro veces al día como mínimo.

Hoy se decidió a mandarla un mensaje SMS al móvil.

Habíamos terminado de cenar y recogíamos la mesa. Alice se marchó corriendo al salón con el móvil en la mano.

-¡BELLA! –gritó Alice

Todos corrimos y nos pusimos alrededor de Alice.

Alice puso las manos libres para que todo escucháramos.

Estaba apunto de llorar, mi Bella, podría hablar con ella, explicarla todo este malentendido.

Iba a moverme para estar más cerca de Alice y ponerme a hablar con Bella, pero su voz me detuvo.

- Alice ¿Qué quieres? –dijo Bella con un tono que mezclaba dolor y odio.

-Bella, Bellita, ¿Dónde estas? ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí? –dijo apunto de empezar a llorar.

Se me rompía el corazón de solo oírla.

-Alice… tranquila, respira profundamente –dijo mi Bella preocupada por ella, intentando calmarla.

-Muy bien –dijo Alice y oí como contaba hasta diez en un tono bajito y como tomaba aire y lo expulsaba.

Tardó tres minutos en calmarse.

-Ya está –respondió y lo único que hizo fue callarse y esperar las respuestas de Bella respuestas.

Ahora fue Bella la que tomó aire para relajarse.

-Mira Alice estoy en casa.

-¿No, enserio? –dijo Alice con sarcasmo.

Puse mala cara, no me gustaba cuando se trataban la una a la otra de esa manera

-Te he oído –dijo Bella, pero no lo dijo con el típico tono juguetón, de burla, y de indignación que usaba siempre con Alice cuando se trataban de esa manera.

-Lo siento…

-Mira alice el motivo por el que me fui fue por que… el último día vi. a Edward con Tanya, estaban comiendo el uno al otro –dijo con dolor expulsando las palabras e intentando no llorar- Edward me mintió Alice, me dijo que me quería y que iba a pasar día con Tanya para hacer no se que trabajo de verano, me mintió Alice, me mintió, me robó el corazón para luego rompérmelo y tirarlo a la basura –dijo y se echó a llorar.

La imité.

¿Cómo puede creerse que no la quiero, que prefiero a Tanya? Solo con pensarlo se me revolvían las tripas.

-Bella, lo siento no sabía nada –dijo Alice y luego se giro me miró y me dijo las peores palabras que una hermana puede decirle a su mellizo- ¡cabrón lárgate de mi vista, eres un indeseable, asqueroso, rompecorazones!-se puso otra vez cerca del móvil, cuando vio que me había ido, aun que en realidad estaba justo detrás de la puerta escuchando toda la conversación- Bella, lo siento mucho, siento no saber por lo que estás pasando, siento no estar allí para poder ayudarte y…

-No Alice no te preocupes por mí, yo ya e salido a delante. Por favor no mates a… Edward –dijo, y al decir mi nombre lo dijo con un tono de dolor y decepción- no puedo ser débil, me necesitan…

-Sí Bella te necesitamos…

-No me refiero a vosotros Alice.

¿No se refería a nosotros? ¿Quién la necesitaba más que yo, mi hermana y el resto de mi familia? ¿Había encontrado a otro?

Solo con pensarlo ya me hacía daño, no me gustaría saber la verdad si iba a ser tan dolorosa.

-… -oí como lloraba mi pequeña y adorada melliza, Alice- Bella, se que no es el mejor momento pero… ¿Volveré a verte en vacaciones?

Todos guardaron silenció mientras esperaban su respuesta.

Bella suspiro.

-No Alice, no volveré a Forks nunca, no volveré a verte, lo siento has sido mi mejor amiga y nunca te olvidaré, tu y Rose habéis sido mis hermanas, os quiero mucho. Dile a Emmett y a Jasper que los quiero mucho, que lo he pasado muy bien con ellos todos estos veranos, que han sido como hermanos que siempre les querré. Dile a Esme que a sido como una madre para mi, cariñosa bondadosa, amable y una muy buena persona y que la quiero mucho. A Carlisle le dices que es el mejor médico que he tenido el gusto de conocer, el más paciente y sabio y dile que es como un padre para mi y que le quiero. Alice, eres la mejor diles que les quiero mucho a todos que han sido como una familia para mí que me han hecho sentir como una Cullen más siempre que estaba con ellos, que siempre los llevaré conmigo…-dijo mi Bella llorando.

Y todos empezaron a llorar según los iba mencionando. Yo simplemente me iba muriendo y aun más porque no se molestó en mencionarme

-Y… y…a Edward… ¿qué le digo?- tartamudeo Alice.

Me intenté calmar e intenté escuchar.

-A Edward dile que yo siempre lo he querido y que por más que lo intente no voy a poder olvidarlo y mucho menos voy a poder olvidar el daño que me a causado el ver que me a engañado con Tanya. Dile que espero que se olvide de mí y que sea feliz por y para siempre.

-Vale, Bella –susurró Alice.

-Adiós Alice, adiós para siempre.

-Adiós Bella, mi mejor amiga y mi hermana, nunca te olvidaré –dijo Alice, colgó y se echó a los brazos de Jasper a llorar desconsoladamente.

Todos lloraron lamentando la ida de Bella.

Esme perdió una hija.

Alice y Rose perdieron una amiga, una hermana y una Barbie.

Jasper y Emmett perdieron una hermana pequeña a la que torturar con sus bromas.

Y yo… simplemente perdí mi corazón, el amor de mi vida, mi forma de vivir, las ganas de levantarme cada día e ir al instituto, las ganas de estudiar y querer hacer los exámenes para poder estar con ella todo el verano, perdí… la perdí…a ella, a…a mi Bella.

Bueno aquí un capi más.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Sinceramente me a costado un poco, el cansancio del viaje me a dejado sin ganas de nada, salvo tumbarme y ver crepúsculo jajaja.

Ays que ganas de que llegue el 18 de noviembre… estrenan Luna Nueva en España y sí, es oficial, fue confirmado por Aurum.

Bueno ya nos leemos en el capi siguiente mientras tanto un adelanto:

_Ya han pasado cinco largos años desde que no le veo, cinco largos años…_

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños y Reneé y Phil me han regalado un viaje a Nueva York a ver un desfile de moda […]_

_Sonreí y corrí sin tropezarme ni caerme, y eso que llevaba tacones._

_[…]y yo no iba a tropezar otra vez_

_----------------------_

_Han pasado ya cinco años, cinco duros y difíciles años sin mi hermana, sin mi mejor amiga […]_

_-----------------------_

_[…] me voy a Nueva York a ver un desfile, un desfile que me gustaría ver con ella pero… no es posible._

_-------------------------_

_No, definitivamente no es ella._

_Es que era imposible, ella se movía con pasos seguros sin vacilar, sin tambalearse […]_

_-----------------_

_El chico era muy, muy, muy parecido a… Edward. […]_

_La niña era… guapísima y me quedo corta. […]_

_----------------_

_Y señaló un precioso descapotable […]_

_---------------------_

_Cuando volví a la entrada vi salir de un descapotable […] a una chica […]_

_---------------_

_Todos estaban con las caras largas de siempre y se sorprendieron […]_

_-------------_

_Carlisle me dijo que estaba en casa durmiendo ya que, actualmente, había vuelto a tener pesadillas por las noches y no dormía muy bien._

_---------------_

_-No si sé que esto te va a causar algún daño_

_-No, no me dañará._

_---------------_

_-Fue lo que yo pensé –susurré- ¿qué opinas Ed?_

_-Mi opinión es que está tremenda […]_

_---------------_

_Sonreí al ver a mi hermano sonreír después de tanto tiempo._

¡Ah! Casi se me olvida.

En el siguiente capi lo más probable es que aya un Alice POV!!!!! Que ilu no?

Jaja

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPENIE MEYER.**

LO ÚNICO MIO SON LOS BEBES Y LA HISTORIA.


	5. Mi hermana y la moda

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPENIE MEYER.**

LO ÚNICO MIO SON LOS BEBES Y LA HISTORIA.

Este capi lo subo pronto por vosotras, para que me perdonéis.

En el la casa de la playa he escrito algunos capítulos, los iré subiendo poco a poco.

Y mientras tanto estoy preparando nuevos capis, sigo escribiendo mi libro y voy preparándome para volver al instituto.

Un Kiss.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Mi hermana y la moda**

**Bella POV.**

Ya han pasado cinco largos años desde que no le veo, cinco largos años…

En todo este tiempo he estado estudiando y me estoy ya tengo la carrera antes que nadie y todo por ser una cerebrito y gracias a la ayuda de mi madre y Phil que se encargan de Ed y Eli y me han ayudado a pagar mis estudios, la guardería y ahora el colegio de mis dos angelitos.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y Reneé y Phil me han regalado un viaje a Nueva York a ver un desfile de moda que estaba deseando ver, sí, eso es muy raro en mí pero prometí ser lo que no podían tener mis hijos, en este caso era una adicta a la moda como su tía Alice.

Suspiré, y me dirigí a coger el avión antes de que me despegara sin mí.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto encontré el motivo por el cual mi madre se había llevado a los niños a su casa el día antes de mi partida. El motivo por el cual no me habían llamado en todo el día.

Sonreí y corrí sin tropezarme ni caerme, y eso que llevaba tacones. Sí, sin tropezarme, nadie de los… bueno de cierta familia se tropezaba… y yo no iba a tropezar otra vez.

**Alice POV.**

Han pasado ya cinco años, cinco duros y difíciles años sin mi hermana, sin mi mejor amiga y cinco largos años sin mi familia y sobretodo sin mi hermano, sí, sin mi hermano. Desde que Be… mi hermana se fue mi querido mellizo no ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, esta apagado sin vida, esta… como muerto.

Hoy es el día de su cumpleaños el de ella y me voy a Nueva York a ver un desfile, un desfile que me gustaría ver con ella pero… no es posible.

El vuelo fue rápido. Viajé en primera clase** (N.A.: que raro que Alice viaje en primera clase ¿verdad?)**.

Esperé a que hasta que el avión estuvo medio vacío para salir y cuando iba a salir… la vi, pero… no esa no puede ser ella, pensé.

La volví a mirar. Era guapa, sonreí, Edward diría que eso es poco comparado con ella. Su cabello color castaño estaba decorado con unas bonitas pinzas con falsas incrustaciones de zafiros, lucía un bonito vestido azul celeste de palabra de honor y corto hasta por encima de las rodillas y calzaba unas bonitas botas negras con tacón… espera, eso es ¿tacón?.

No, definitivamente no es ella.

Es que era imposible, ella se movía con pasos seguros sin vacilar, sin tambalearse, sin tropezar, sin perder el equilibrio y llevaba un bolso de marca con una chaqueta, y gafas de sol y pañuelo a juego con su atuendo.

_No, Alice no puede ser ella _–dijo la voz de mi cabeza y no llegué a creerla.

Disimuladamente saqué el móvil y la hice unas fotos sin que se diera cuenta.

La seguí, disimuladamente hasta la cinta de equipajes.

-No puedo creer que me haya llevado tanta ropa para un fin de semana –dijo cogiendo la segunda maleta de su equipaje.

La seguí haciendo fotos hasta que llegamos a la puerta de salida.

Los demás se daban besos y abrazos mientras ella caminaba tranquilamente hasta que dos enanos de cinco años o así se la acercaron.

-Mami –gritó el chico.

-Mamaita –dijo la niña que iba agarrada de la mano del chico.

Y mientras ella se apartaba de su equipaje y se agachaba con los brazos abiertos para abrazarlos, yo intenté no desmayarme.

El chico era muy, muy, muy parecido a… Edward. Tenía unos ojos verdes, como esmeraldas, preciosos y el pelo, rebelde como su padre, de color cobre.

La niña era… guapísima y me quedo corta. Ella tenía el pelo ondulado como Be… como su madre pero el color era el mismo que el de su padre y sus ojos…uno era verde esmeralda y otro marrón chocolate.

Rápidamente saqué mil fotos, como mínimo, de todos ellos.

-Edward, Elisa ¿qué hacéis aquí? –dijo ella.

¿Edward y Elisa? ¿Así se llamaban?

Lo apunté en mi cerebro.

-Sorpresa –gritaron Reneé y Phil acercándose a ella.

Todos se abrazaron y rieron y se fueron y yo… los seguí hasta la salida.

-¡Habéis traído mi coche! –chilló ella.

Y señaló un precioso descapotable azul oscuro con dos sillines.

Subió a los niños a sus asientos, les puso el cinturón y después de guardar las maletas y comprobar que todo estaba bien se fue.

Al día siguiente…

Ya estaba preparada para ir al desfile.

Vestida.

Maquillada.

Peinada.

Y perfecta.

Llegué pronto así que decidí dar una vuelta.

Cuando volví a la entrada vi salir de un descapotable azul oscuro a una chica increíblemente guapa.

Tenía una bonita y sencilla cinta amarilla en el pelo y las tiras de la cinta caian junto a su pelo resaltando el color de su vestido.

Su ropa… ¡parecía que se la había escogido yo! Vestía un preciso y largo vestido verde esmeralda hasta los tobillos. El vestido era un… palabra de honor que resaltaba el pecho. Tenía una bonita cinta amarilla, igual a la que tenía en el pelo, con un bonito lazo, debajo del pecho y a partir de ahí la tela verde del vestido caía de tal manera que le resaltaba sus curvas.

Llevaba un pequeño bolso y una chaqueta a juego con su vestido y sus zapatos… unos preciosos tacones.

Si Edward estuviera ahí se hubiera muerto por un paro al corazón.

Reí de solo pensarlo y rápidamente saqué mi pase y mi móvil y, antes de entrar, la hice unas fotos, disimuladamente, y luego pasé detrás de ella a ver el gran desfile.

En el desfile, aparte de ver la preciosa ropa de los diseñadores, la miré y me fijé que, al igual que yo, miraba la ropa con deseo.

A mitad del desfile, un chico se la acercó y habló con ella.

Puso cara de sorprendida y luego se puso a pensar.

Volví mi mirada al precioso conjunto que desfilaba ahora mismo y luego al mirar en su asiento… no estaba.

_Tonta, tonta y tonta_ –me dije.

Estuve regañándome durante cinco minutos hasta que la vi desfilar.

No paré de hacerla fotos.

Estaba increíble con la nueva colección de biquinis y la moda de ropa interior y el restó de cosas que desfiló la quedaban… genial era poco.

No podía esperar para llegar a Forks y buscar en You Tube el video de la pasarela.

Después del desfile al salir se vio agobiada por un montón de gente.

La miré extrañada ya que se veía encantada de ser el centro de atención y… ella odiaba ser el centro de atención… ¿no?

Al rato logró escapar de todo ese barullo de gente, se subió a su descapotable y se largó.

Sonreí, ya que logré tomarla varias fotos de ella y de su coche.

El fin de semana pasó rápido.

Me encontraba pagando la habitación del hotel cuando la vi.

Vestía genial, como siempre.

Cargaba no dos sino tres maletas y no venía sola… Edward y Elisa la acompañaban.

Pagué y me escondí para que no me vieran y les lancé tres besos, uno a cada uno y luego una despedida silenciosa.

De repente me dio la sensación de que pronto los volvería a ver y pronto.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattel toda mi familia me esperaba.

Todos estaban con las caras largas de siempre y se sorprendieron al verme radiante de felicidad.

Todos me preguntaron que qué era lo que pasaba, qué si me lo había pasado bien y todas esas cosas.

Yo les dije que estaba bien y que el motivo de tanta felicidad se lo contaría en casa.

Pregunté por Edward, ya que no había venido. Carlisle me dijo que estaba en casa durmiendo ya que, actualmente, había vuelto a tener pesadillas por las noches y no dormía muy bien.

Me sorprendí a mi misma al encontrarme tatareando canciones en el coche de camino a casa.

-Edward, baja a ver a tu querida melliza, dormilón –grité al entrar en casa.

Edward bajó lentamente y me abrazó.

Yo lo abracé con más fuerza.

-Alice… no respiro –dijo y aflojé el abrazo- ¿a qué se debe volver a dar esos abrazos asfixiantes? –preguntó en un suave susurro, ahora siempre susurraba, y un tanto extrañado.

Yo empecé a llorar y el me abrazó más fuerte.

Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré.

-La e visto. Edward la e visto. A ella. En el desfile. En Nueva York. Y muy guapa y muy bien vestida y… -me callé

-Sigue Alice –me susurró

-No si sé que esto te va a causar algún daño

-No, no me dañará.

Y se lo conté todo a el y a mi familia… todo excepto los niños, todo excepto Edward y Elisa, es le haría mucho daño y no solo a Edward si no también a Esme.

Les enseñé las fotos excepto las de los niños.

Me reí al ver la cara de Edward al ver a Bella con su vestido azul celeste.

-Edward se te cae la baba –bromeó Emmett cerrándole la boca a Edward.

Y me doble de la risa al ver la cara de todos cuando puse la foto de Bella con su vestido verde.

-Edward, respira. Creo que te va a dar un ataqué al corazón, será mejor que no te enseñé las demás –dije con tono bromista.

-Ni se te ocurra –susurró aun con la boca abierta.

Y se le abrió aun más al ver a Bella con los biquinis y la ropa interior tan atrevida que desfilaba.

Después de enseñar las fotos busqué en You Tube el desfilé y les enseñé el desfile.

Se quedaron alucinados al ver a Bella desfilando.

-Esa no puede ser Bella –empezó Rose.

-Bella se hubiera caído de lo patosa que es y estaría roja como un tomate –comentó Emmett- ahí solo está sonrosada y… no se a caído ni nada.

-Bella no sabe combinar las cosas tan bien –dijo Rose.

-Fue lo que yo pensé –susurré- ¿qué opinas Ed?

-Mi opinión es que está tremenda, como siempre, decir que está guapísima o que es hermosa es quedarse corto.

Sonreí al ver a mi hermano sonreír después de tanto tiempo.

* * *

Uoooole otro capi más entre nosotros. Jaja que ocurrencias las mías.

Espero que os aya gustado el capi.

A mi no mucho.

No estaba…. Inspirada, verdad??

Necesito vuestra opinión sobre este capi.

Ya que yo creo que es… mejor me cayo mi opinión.

Yo lo que pretendía era que Ali viera a Bells y se enterara de que era tía y todo, pero luego, cuando se acercaba el final, pensé que si Ed se enteraba que tenía dos niños de cinco años cuando el tenia 21… movería cielo y tierra y si Bella no se lo contó fue por sus motivos… eso es lo que pensó Ali.

Quiero aclarar que Bella ya tiene trabajo, una casa y un coche. Trabaja en una editorial y es la jefa, su coche pues… bueno imaginaros un coche precioso y todo eso. Y su casa está en Forks…

Bueno ya lo explicaré mas adelante en los próximos capis…

**

* * *

**

**Antes de los agradecimientos, kiero k sepais k alo mejor tardo un poko en subir el siguiente capi, pero no desespereis**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Polin: sorry, no keria ponerte triste con mi capi, espero k te guste este, espero tu siguiente review.

MEDG: Como ves lo subo pronto, espero k te guste este capi como los demas,esero tu siguiente review

Javii Cullen: jeje k review mas corto el tuyo, pero aun asi gracias aunk sea asi de corto me alegran muxoo, jeje asi k gracias x tu review, espero el siguiente y me alegra k te guste.

Nimanio016: Me alegra muxo k te guste tanto mi fic, eespero k tambien te guste este cap y los siguientes, gracias x tu review espero el siguiente

Vann y Jess: jaja, k mala fui verdad?? Jaja, bueno ya se k e tardado un poko en los agradecimientos pero eeso e x tu culpa k no paras de hablar, mala jaja

Anieska: Jaja, siento haber tardado tanto, gracias x tu review, gracias x no haberme matado.

y a todos los k an kerido matarmempero se an resistido x k sin mi no abria historia

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STHEPENIE MEYER.**

LO ÚNICO MIO SON LOS BEBES Y LA HISTORIA.


	6. Simplemente imposible

**La venganza es un plato dulce que se sirve frio**

**Dedicado a Vanne y Maria mis heridas amigas del tuenti x haber dixo eso de mi, no os e avisado de cuando e subido, si kereis k os vuelva a avisar mas osvale dejarme un review las dos**

**A pesar de todo… os kiero bss**

* * *

**Ey nenis, espero k os guste este capi.**

**Os aviso k dentro de ****poco es mi cumple, el 14 de septiembre… vale todavía kedan algunos días pero weno… esk hay veces en las k es imposible esperar…**

**Bueno ya paro de aburriros y os dejo aki mi capi**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6:**** Simplemente imposible**

**Bella POV**

Hacia dos días ya desde que yo y mis pequeña familia habíamos vuelto de Nueva York a el precioso y caluroso Phoenix, el cual, cada día que pasaba, se me hacia demasiado caluroso.

Suspiré, el desfile fue el día de mi cumpleaños e hice algo que debería haber hecho: desfilar. Seguro que… él se enteraría…pero ahora él no importa, se fue, se largo… solo fui un juego, una simple muñeca con la que jugar…

-No se como me hiciste esto, me engañantes y me fui pero te quedaste con mi corazón –susurré tumbada en mi cama vigilando que mis pequeños durmieran la siesta.

Edward se removió un poco y abrazó más fuerte su osito de peluche mientras que Elisa simplemente susurraba

-Ven mariposa… Eddie deja de tirarme de las trenzas…-me reí ya que Elisa era la que hablaba en sueños, como yo, Edward también pero no tanto...

-Tú… ¿quién eres? –dijeron a la vez, en estos casos no sabia si preocuparme o reírme de que soñaran lo mismo- Tienes ojos verdes… y pelo raro…

-Como Eddie –dijo Elisa- pero eres muy guapo…

No aguanté más y salí de la habitación. Me senté en el sofá del salón aprovechando que Reneé y Phil se habían ido a visitar a unos amigos.

Suspiré y me tumbé.

Recordé mi enorme fallo, el de desfilar por la pasarela, y como desde el día anterior me sentía observada y demasiado. En ocasiones me giraba pero no había nadie detrás de mí. El día del desfile me sentí muy observada y más que nunca, recuerdo que en una ocasión, al girarme, vi a alguien bajito y bien vestido…

-Alice –ahora caía, es decir, me daba cuenta... –mierda

De repente, el sonido del teléfono inalámbrico sonó haciendo así que me asustara y pegara un salto hasta ponerme de pie.

Corrí a mi cuarto y de los niños y me lancé a por el teléfono.

-¿Diga? –pregunté mientras veía que Edward se removía y Elisa le imitaba pero despertándose.

-¿Bella? –preguntó…

-¿Papá? –dije impresionada, el nunca me había llamado, él sabía que quería olvidar Forks y si me llamaba nunca lo conseguiría.

-Hola Bella, hija ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien papá…

-Mami… ¿es ese Charlie, el abuelito?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Eddie, despierta, mami está hablando con el abuelito Charlie –dijo Elisa despertando a

Edward.

-Shshsshs cayados –dije tapando el micrófono- ¿y tu que tal papá?

-¿Yo? Genial, pero me gustaría que vinieras a verme aun que solo fuera unos días

No podía, pero tampoco podía decirle el motivo… Charlie no sabía nada de lo que pasó con los Cullen ni de los niños…

-¡¡¡MAMI, DEJANOS HABLAR CON EL ABUELITO CHARLIE!!!-gritaron Edward y Elisa a la vez y Charlie los oyó…

-Bella… ¿Qué me as ocultado? –preguntó.

-Papá… estuve embarazada de dos gemelos… ya tienen cinco años… los cumplieron el día veinte de junio –la fecha del cumple de…- no te lo conté por que creí que buscarías… al padre y lo matarías… y créeme lo hubieras encontrado…

-Ese bastardo hijo de una buena persona y con una muy buena familia… -dijo y sonto tacos, insultos y alguna que otra blasfemia más- le voy a matar –finalizó

-NO –grité –no lo hagas… por favor papá, si no le dices a nadie nada de nada te prometo que vamos a visitarte yo y los niños…

-Vale cielo –dijo después de unos minutos en silencio, más calmado.

-Muy bien, voy a hacer las maletas… mañana mismo ponemos rumbo a…Forks

-BIEN, VAMOS VER AL ABUELO, VAMOS A VER AL ABUELO –canturrearon los niños dando saltos como... cierto duende.

-Jeje, adiós cielo

-Adiós papá –dije y colgué.

Los niños siguieron canturreando, les di la merienda y se pusieron a ver la televisión mientras yo hacía las maletas y llamé a la editorial diciendo que tenia problemas familiares y necesitaba coger unos días… por una vez me alegré de ser la jefa y de molarle al que estaba al mando de la empresa… Mike Newton… aun que todavía no era toda suya la empresa se ofreció a darme unos cuantos días sin descontármelos de mis vacaciones…

**Charlie POV [N. d. A: jeje esto no os lo esperabais e?? ****Jeje bueno esto no es más que el principio, ya veréis como es el coche de… os dejo con la intriga…seguir leyendo]**

Estaba más que feliz de que Isabella volviera a Forks para hacerme una visita y muy, pero que muy cabreado de que Cullen la hubiera dejado premiada

_Y encima la deja sola con el regalito… regalitos…_

Suspiré intentando calmarme

Miré mi reloj… marcaba las seis de la tarde…

-Chicos hoy está el día tranquilo ¿os importa que salga? Necesito hacer unas compras de última hora muy importantes

-¿Y eso? –pregunto Mark

-Simplemente por que se me olvidó comprar una cosa Mark, no seas cotilla –dije, Bella me había dicho que no comentara a nadie su visita a Forks.

-Vale jefe –comentó Nathaniel.

-Sí, jefe, tómese la tarde libre –apoyó Ania

-Muchas gracias chicos –dije y me fui a Port Angeles.

Allí compré unas cunas y algún que otro juguete. Lo llevé todo a casa y monté las cunas.

Eran las ocho cuando y media cuando acabé y entonces pensé que aquí no había comida ni nada para que los niños se alimentaran…

Seguro que Bella traería algo pero… más vale prevenir que curar...

Compré las cosas necesarias, bueno, las que creí necesarias y me volví a casa a guardarlas…

Estaba pensando en cómo serian mis nietos y estaba tan concentrado que al sonar el teléfono casi me caigo del sofá.

-¿Sí? –pregunté.

-Ey, Charlie, que bien que te pillo en casa, te llamé al trabajo pero me dijeron que tenias que comprar cosas y bueno… en fin que hoy Sue y Harry nos invitan a cenar

-De acuerdo, gracias por avisar Billy, estoy allí enseguida.

-Vale adiós –dijo mi viejo amigo y colgó.

Apagué rápidamente todo y salí de casa para meterme en mi coche.

Llegué a La Push con muchísima hambre. Aparqué en frente de la casa de Sue y Harry y entré rápidamente intentando no mojarme mucho ya que había empezado a llover de forma muy inesperada ya que hoy no predecían lluvia…

-Maldito hombre del tiempo –dije mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-Ey, Charlie –dijo Sue abriendo la puerta y recibiéndome con un gran abrazo.

Estaban todos: Billy, Sue, y Harry, Sam y Emily, Paúl y Rachel, Seth y Lilian y por último Jake, el que se enamoró de mi Bella, y su actual y querida novia Leah.

Les saludé amablemente a todos, estuvimos hablando un rato hasta que Sue dijo que ya estaba la cena hecha y nos fuimos a sentar. En la mesa hablamos de todos y nada, riendo de anécdotas y de las caras de vergüenza que sacábamos los adultos a las dulces parejas.

-Ey, Charlie ¿cómo que tu tan contento? Te veo más contento de lo habitual –comentó Billy

-¿Eh? Oh, no es nada –dije y me metí el último trozo de mi plato.

-Estas como… -empezó pensativo Billy- como cuando venía Bella a visitarte… ¿es eso cierto?

Suspiré

-Sí, pero no lo digáis por ahí, quiere pasar inadvertida

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry

-No viene sola –comenté

-¿Se ha casado?-preguntó Sue

-No, simplemente quedó embarazada de un bastardo… y a los quince… dando a luz a los dieciséis, siendo una niña todavía –dije con furia

-Tranquilo Charlie –me calmaron todos, aun que ellos no podían salir de su asombro, había que admitirlo: esto era increíble…

Estuve un rato más con ellos hasta que dieron las doce y media de la noche y me metí en el coche.

La carretera a Forks estaba muy mojada y la lluvia caía con tal fuerza que ni con los faros puestos podía ver nada hasta que…

Todo sucedió muy rápido: las ruedas patinaron al coger una curva y fui dando giros hasta caer por el acantilado… Noté como el agua se apoderaba del coche, haciéndolo suyo, trancándoselo el mar y al junto a mí. Intenté salir, escapar de esta muerte segura, pero no pude… Las frías aguas se apoderaron de mí y acabando mi última reserva de aire pensé en mi hija y deseé que fuera feliz… aun que fuera con el bastardo… aun que fuera con un rico asqueroso o con un pobre, aunque tuviera que vivir en una pequeña casa… pero me daba igual yo no descansaría en paz hasta que ella terminara felizmente casada y con su final feliz de cuento de hadas que no pudimos tener mi adorada Reneé y yo.

…

**Bella POV [N. d. A. : muy fuerte verdad??? Jaja ya queda poco para ver cierto coche… que mala soy Wuahahahaha]**

Ya tenía todo preparado: mis tres maletas, las dos de mis bebes… todo. Y sí, tres maletas mías, tenía demasiada ropa.

Cogí las maletas y las metí en el ascensor para luego sacarlas y meterlas en el maletero de mi precioso Mercedes descapotable color azul oscuro. Cuando tuve todas las maletas puestas en el maletero y los sillines bien acoplados subí a por los niños y me despedí de mi madre para luego bajar y acoplar a los niños en sus sillines.

Me senté en mi asiento, me abroché el cinturón, quité la capota, puse la radio, ajuste el espejo, apagué el móvil y pregunté:

-¿Listos?

-SÍ –gritaron contentos y arranqué

Fuimos cantando las canciones de la radio alegremente. Me sentía feliz y preocupada pero decidí disfrutar de la brisa que movía las cintas de mi diadema de plástico cubierto de de tela, y esos veinte o treinta centímetros de largo se agitaban al viento…

Al llegar a Forks aceleré, no quería que nadie me viera pero no quería cubrirme con la capota del coche. Me sorprendí del sol que hacía y de que no tuviera que quitarme las gafas de sol.

Miré el indicador de gasolina…

-Schifezza-dije **[N. d. A.: significa mierda en italiano]** en un suave susurro. Había aprendido italiano ya que hice una amiga en la universidad y era italiana, me alegró mucho que me enseñara italiano pero me entristecí cuando me subieron de curso por mi alto nivel académico y acabará dos años antes la universidad.

Giré y me dirigí a la gasolinera que había en Forks, seguramente atestada de gente.

Llegué y con un suspiro salí del coche para coger la manguera de gasolina y llenar el depósito.

Vi de reojo como la gente se quedaba mirando y como un Porche amarillo frenaba hasta casi chocar con un elegante BMW rojo.

-Descuidados…-murmuré y recé al cielo por que el deposito se llenara pronto y pudiera escapar de allí, huir.

-Eddie para –se quejó Elisa

-Eddie para –le imitó poniendo voz de niña buena.

-Ya, parad los dos o no hay postre –dije enfadada y quitándome las gafas.

-Si mamá –dijeron a la vez.

-Mami… ¿me dejas las gafas? –preguntó Elisa.

Suspiré y se las di.

-Gracias –dijo poniéndoselas.

Al final terminó de llenarse el depósito pagué con mi tarjeta de diseño, azul marino con detalles dorados y plateados y me largué.

Llegamos a casa y dejamos las cosas. Charlie no estaba así que pensé ir a La Push cuando de repente llamaron al teléfono.

-Residencia Swan

-Hola, llamo del departamento de policía ¿con quién hablo? –preguntó

Suspiré.

-Con la hija del Sheriff, con Isabella

-Oh, Bella, lo siento mucho, soy Mark y siento mucho decirte esto yo pero… ayer encontraron el coche patrulla de tu padre en la playa, ayer hubo tormenta, hemos encontrado a tu padre pero… está muerto.

-Gracias por hacérmelo saber Mark adiós –dije, en estado de sock

-Adiós

Esto era simplemente imposible

* * *

Pronto pondré en link del coche en mi perfil

Wiii otro capi más, que les parecio?? Kienes eran las o los del porche y del bmw???

WUAHAHHAHA, k mala soy.

Dejeme sus coments, sugerencias… lo k sea aun k sea una mala critica…

Hacedme feliz y pulsar el botón verde de abajo, el k pone **REVIEW**

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Roomi: como ves e seguido =) espero k te aya gustado este capi, espero tu review

MEDG: jeje sí, fue gracioso imaginarse sus caras, me divertí un poko con ese capi, jeje espero k este t aya gustado. espero tu review

Polin: eres muy maja en tus reviews y como ves e subido pronto, incluso antes. No te preocupes yo tampoco se como se escribe paparazzi jeje lo acabo de escribir tal y como creo pero no lo sé xD. Y si, estaba un poko… triste, estaba de bajón y no se x k, pero ya estoy un pokito mejor, jeje tu reviws me hacen ponerme happy jeje y no te preocupes mi imaginación es como la tuya todo con lujos y detalles jeje, espero tu proximo review.

Annieska: jeje, si lo de bella modelo fue una… idea loca, ahora Alice no necesitará jugar a barbie bella x k es igual k ella en eso d la moda o incluso mejor jeje, bueno espro tu proximo review

Vann y Jess y Maria: mis queridas amigas de tuenti… os aveis buscado mi venganza y la habeis encontrado… no saber cuando subí este capítulo WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA pero eso os pasa x haber dixo eso de mi y mi historia… y no haberos disculpado… soy muy , muy mala ya lo se en fin… mas os vale a las 2 dejarme un review y hacerme happy k sino tampoco os abiso en el siguiente cap

Besos


	7. Amor y cariño, recuerdos y reencuentro

**Bueno, recuerdo k ****dentro de poco es mi cumple el 14 de sep y vulva la vuelta al cole y para mi desgracia al insti, el 16 de sep, y se k comprenderéis k tarde en subir un poco pero no desesperéis…**

**K ganas de ver a mis compis... y al weno de claase jeje**

**Bueno no me entretengo mas y os dejo leer el capi, esppero k os guste**

**Las quiero a todas.**

**Dejarme REVIEWS **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7(el maldito capitulo 7 que tanto esperabais****, fans mías del tuenti): Amor y cariño, recuerdos y reencuentro.**

Bella POV

Esto era imposible, esto era imposible…

Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas y me puse a llorar aprovechando que ni Edward ni

Elisa me veían ya que estaban arriba en mi cuarto jugando.

Nadie sabía como me sentía… y nadie sabía como me duele aparentar estar bien, aparentar estar feliz… si eso es lo que tengo que hacer, aparentar siempre aparentar… yo era el pilar donde se sostenían mis hijos… si yo caía ellos también y eso no podía permitirlo, no podía dejar que algo malo les pasara a mis bebes… a mis dulces y débiles bebes…

-Mama –gritó Elisa.

Me levanté rápidamente, me sequé las lágrimas y subí corriendo las escaleras sin tropezarme, sin caerme, ya nunca más volvería a caer…

Suspiré y entre en la habitación poniendo mi mascara de enfado y diciendo…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?

-Mami…-comenzó Elisa.

-Ella tiene la culpa –la interrumpió Edward.

-Edward cállate y deja hablar a tu hermana –le silencié

-Si mami –dijo poniendo cara triste.

-Mami… -comenzó Elisa.

-Dime cielo

-Yo… quería coger esa foto –dijo señalando la estantería- pero… pero Eddie… -comenzó a llorar- me dijo que no podía, que era una renacuajo y una tonta… -y se lanzó a mis brazos.

Me fijé en la habitación. Había cambiado tanto… miré todo desde donde estaba, la entrada de mi cuarto. La cama estaba en frete y a la derecha, en la esquina teniendo la ventana de la pared del fondo apartada y la de la pared derecha cerca del cabecero. No estaba ya mi escritorio. A la izquierda, en la esquina, había una cuna y a unos… sesenta centímetros otra, a un metro de mi cama. En frente de mi cama había una estantería y a su lado un armario. Enfrente de las cunas había dos baúles repletos de juguetes.

Abracé fuerte a Elisa. A esto me refería, si yo caían ellos también y ellos lo pasarían peor que yo y eso era una cosa que no podía suceder.

-Ya mi amor… -dije intentando consolarla- ya esta… ya no te volverá a decir eso… ¿verdad Edward? –me giré y le miré a los ojos.

-No mami… no volverá a suceder –dijo arrepentido.

Me lo quedé mirando… esperaba algo más que una disculpa.

Y no pude evitar pensar lo siguiente cuando vi l que pasó a continuación.

-Lo siento Elisa –dijo y corrió hasta su hermana.

La solté y el la abrazó.

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo llorando mi dulce Edward –lo siento Eli, no volverá a pasar, no volveré a decirte cosas feas… te quiero guapa y lista Eli, te quiero mucho, no volveré a dejarte caer.

Y lo que pensé fue: _Hijo de Edward sin duda. Se parece tanto a su padre…_

_**Flash back**_

…Hace seis años, dos días antes del engaño…

Respiré profundamente dejando que todos los aromas que inundaban el pequeño prado de Edward, _nuestro _prado, entraran y me produjeran esa preciosa sensación en mí de felicidad, cariño, amor y protección.

-Te amo –dijo Edward en mi oído.

-Ya, pero yo más –dije y me tumbé encima de él.

Me crucé de brazos sobre su pecho y miré sus hermosos ojos esmeralda.

Cambió la posición de nuestros cuerpos, girando a un lado y dejándome debajo de él.

Cerré los ojos y noté su suave y dulce aliento sobre mis labios y luego en mi oído.

Suspiré de felicidad. En esos momentos pensaba que siempre sería feliz, con Edward a mi lado, que tendríamos una casa, nos casaríamos, tendríamos hijos…

-Lo siento, lo siento –dijo Edward arrepentido, refiriéndose a lo mal que se portó con migo los primeros días que llegué a Forks –lo siento Isabella, no volverá a pasar, no volveré a decirte cosas feas… te quiero guapa y lista Isabella, mi Bella, te quiero mucho, no volveré a dejarte caer. No volverá a ocurrir.

Esos días, los primeros que estuve en Forks, los pasé fatal. Edward había fingido ser mi amigo y después de unos días siéndolo me pidió ser su novia. Yo acepté encantada pero… ¿Quién no aceptaría? Después de una semana saliendo me invitó a una fiesta y no se como me engañó y me llevó a una habitación oscura y me encerró con Robert para después decidles a todos que era una zorra y una put* y que no merecía la amistad de nadie… y eso pasó, me quedé sola y sin amigos ese horrible mes de julio y caí en depresión pero… un día, yo estaba en casa escuchando mi música cuando alguien entró por la ventana… Edward y me besó y me pidió perdón y me explicó por qué lo hizo. Me explicó que se había enamorado de mí desde que me vio, que era su droga, que desde que lo miré a los ojos no podía fijarse en nadie mas que en mi, que no había nadie más que pudiera conquistar su corazón. Ese día me dio una pulsera con un corazón colgando en ella, me dijo que ese era su corazón y que era suyo. Yo simplemente le di mi collar favorito, el que nunca me quitaba: una pequeña cadena con mi nombre, toda de plata y le dije que el tenía era de mi propiedad y de nadie más y que yo era suya. Y desde entonces fuimos novios, pero esta vez de verdad.

-Pero de eso hace ya un año amor –le susurré –y sabes que estas perdonado y que te quiero.

-Ummmm, no sabes lo bien que suena que me llames amor-susurró en mi oído

-No, no lo sé. ¿Me lo podría explicar usted, Señor Sexy?

-Y no sabes como me pongo cuando dices esa palabra…

-¿Cuál? ¿Sexy? –pregunté y el asintió- Sexy, sexy, sexy

-Ummmm

-Ya veo como te sienta…-dije y le besé en la boca.

**Fin flash back**

-Mejor será que cumplas tu promesa Edward, no como tu padre –dije y… ¡oh, no! Yo nunca mencionaba a su padre y… ahora lo había hecho.

-Mami ¿cómo era papi? –dijo Elisa.

-Cielo, ¿cuál era la foto que querías coger? –dije cambiando de tema.

-Esa –dijo y señaló una marco en el que había dos fotos en las dos salíamos Edward y yo juntos. En el marco ponía, escrito en tinta china: "La feliz pareja"

-Mami, yo quiero ver esa… ¿puedo? –dijo Edward señalando otra foto en la que salíamos Emmett y Rose, Alice y Jasper y Edward y yo.

Suspiré. Me levanté y me estiré para coger las fotos que se encontraban en la estantería, muy arriba tanto que me puse de puntillas.

Las cogí y se las di a Edward y a Elisa.

Elisa miro la foto y tocó a Edward, bueno, su imagen, señalando su pelo sus ojos… y luego a mi…

-Mami ¿Quiénes son? –dijo confundida.

Me acerqué a ella, me senté y cogí la foto. Suspiré de tristeza… _No Bella recuerda… recuerda, dijiste que ya no volverías a llorar por él. _

**Flash Back**

-Si, cambiaré por ellos, porque así me necesitan –dije en un suave susurro antes de dormirme. **[N. d. A: del capitulo dos]**

Pero no conseguí dormirme.

Volví a llorar…

-No sabes como duele estar sin ti, sin tus labios sin tus caricias, sin tus labios susurrando en mi oído un dulce "te quiero", sin tus brazos rodeando mi cintura… -susurré tristemente **[N. d. A: ¿a alguien le suena esta frase? xD] **

Estuve llorando gran parte de la noche hasta que…

-No, no tengo porque sufrir más, no tengo porque llorar por alguien que no me quiere ni me quiso, por alguien para la que fui un juguete, una muñeca… pero… voy a ser fuerte y dura como una roca, fría como el hielo, y… esta será la última lágrima que cae por ti, la última gota que cae a ese pozo sin fondo.

**Fin Flash Back**

_Recuerda Bella, la última lágrima, la última gota…_

Suspiré y abrí mis ojos, ¿cuándo los había cerrado? Volví a ver las fotos, en una de ellas Edward y yo salíamos besándonos y en la otra estaba yo en su espalda, montada a caballito, con mis piernas enroscada en su cintura, mis manos alrededor de su cuello y sus manos en mis muslos… y mirábamos felices a la cámara.

-Esta –dije señalándome a mi en la foto de el caballito- soy yo y este –le señalé a… él- es Edward.

-Que guapa mami –dijo Elisa y sonrió.

-¿Y estos quienes son? –preguntó Edward señalando la foto en la que estábamos las tres parejas.

Me alejé de Elisa y me acerqué a Edward.

En esa foto estábamos en el porche de la casa de los Cullen. Edward y yo sentados en las escaleras y los demás detrás de nosotros.

-Esta es Alice y este su novio Jasper –dije señalando a la pequeña duende de pelo negro y a su rubio novio situados detrás nuestro, a la izquierda- esta es Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper y este es Emmett, su novio- dije señalando a una rubia, alta y a su pelinegro y musculoso novio- y estos del centro, en las escaleras somos yo y Edward, el hermano de Alice y Emmett– dije y señalé a cada persona.

Volví con Elisa y me puse a ver la foto.

-Que extraño… -dijo Edward que se había acercado a nosotras y miraba la fotos, miraba a Ed… él.

-Mami ¿el era tu novio? –preguntó Elisa

Asentí sin apartar la vista del pequeño Edward.

-Mami… ¿por qué se parece tanto a Eddie y se llama como él? –preguntó Elisa.

-Pues… él… él…

_Din don_

Llamaron a la puerta.

_Salvada por la campana _–pensé.

-No os mováis de aquí –dije muy seria y bajé corriendo las escaleras, sin caerme, sin tropezar…

**Flash Back**

…El día después de los elegir los nombres…

Me levanté con cuidado pero aun así, tropecé y… tuve suerte, me agarré a la cama y no llegué a caer al suelo.

-No os preocupéis más por que este será el último tropiezo, la última caída… ¿Qué por qué? Por que ya no hay nadie para sujetarme, nadie para amarme y cuidarme, por que ahora yo os sostengo a vosotros y si caigo yo caes vosotros…

**Fin Flash Back**

Llegué abajo y abrí la puerta rápidamente y… no me esperaba esto…

-¿Bella? ¿Isabella? –preguntó una profunda pero familiar y querida voz.

Delante de mí se encontraba el hombre más grande y musculoso que había visto. De pelo negro, ojos negros, dientes blanquísimos, un bronceado espectacular y sin camisa.

-¿Ja…Jacob? ¿Jake? ¿Jacob Black? –dije impresionada.

-¿Qué, ya no abrazas a tu hermano? –dijo abriendo los brazos.

M lance a sus brazos.

-Dios mió, Jake, no sabes cuanto te e extrañado.

-Yo también te extrañé a ti, hermanita.

-Jake, sabes que soy mayor que tu, no me trates como si fuera la pequeña –dije cabreada.

-Ya pero es que eres muy enana, a este paso cierto duen… -se calló de pronto.

-Mami ¿Quién es? –preguntaron Elisa y Edward a la vez.

-¿No me vas a presentar a mis sobrinos, eh, renacuajo? –dijo.

Sonreí. Jake y yo no éramos hermanos pero siempre habíamos estado juntos… bueno, casi.

Me separé de él y, aún sonriendo subí las escaleras.

-Wow, Bella ya no se cae, ni tropieza… ¿estamos en el mundo al revés? –comentó.

-Vamos niños, quiero presentaros a alguien –dije

-¿A quién? –preguntaron a la vez.

-Ya lo veréis –dije.

Los cogí en brazos y bajamos las escaleras.

Llegamos al salón.

-Bueno Jake, estos son Edward y Elisa –dije mirándolo a él y luego miré a los niños- niños, este es vuestro tío Jake –y los dejé en el suelo.

-Hola Jake, eres muy guapo –dijo Elisa quien se acercó a darle un beso y abrazarlo.

-Hola Elisa, yo soy Jake, él hermano de tu mami.

-¿Sois hermanos de verdad? –preguntó Edward curioso mirándome.

Edward no se había movido del sitio, seguía de pie a mi lado.

-No, pero siempre hemos estado juntos, como hermanos, ayudándonos y apoyándonos el uno al otro.

-Pero bueno Edward, ¿tu no vienes a saludar a tu tío Jake? –dijo Jake.

Edward se acercó y dijo.

-Encantado de conocerte Jake

-Venga, no seas tan estirado como tu padre –dijo Jake y abrazó a Edward y el le devolvió el abrazó

Yo, simplemente salte al oír la palabra padre.

-¿Tú conoces a mi papá? –dijo Elisa.

-Pues claro, todo el mundo…-Jake se calló al verme haciéndole señas para que se callara.

Suspiro.

-Algún día se lo tendrás que decir.

-Algún día –dije.

-Y… ¿dónde está charlie?

* * *

Tata tachan….

Un capi more (más)

Espero k os aya gustado…

E de decir k fui obligada a escribirlo por que unas amigas estaban que se morían…

Bueno… solo deciros que el próximo capi va a ser… sobre los ocupantes del Porche y el BMW, ¿Quiénes eran?...

Seguro k lo sabes pero por si acaso… no voy a desvelar el misterio…

El capi nueve tratará de algo de un hospital y es posible que haya un Edward POV pero hasta el capi 9… todavía aeda musa bueno y ahora…

_**Agradecimientos:**_

RoXa CuLlEn HaLe: k bn k nuestras fechas de cumple esten tan cercanas no?? Jaja x si no tengo tiempo de subir otro capi… felicidades!!!!!!!!

Annieska: jeje me encana k me mandes reviews, me acen felices… me encanta k te encantes los nenes de bella y coon respecto a Charlie… ya avisé que lo iba a matar… jeje bueno es un poko triste si pero…el k avisa no es traidor jeje espro tu proximo review.

Hadelqui: kreo k no eres la unica k espera con impaciencia jeje, me encanta k te aya gustado el capi anterior y espero tu review del este y de los demas cunado los suba jaja

Polin: jeje no iperventiles tanto no keremos k aya k yamar a una ambulancia y llevarte al hospital y te digan k no puedes leer mi fic o kieres eso?? Jajaja espero k este capi sea una sorpresa tambien. Jeje si era facil adivinar kienes sn los de los cochecitos lujosos verdad?? Con maja me refiero k eres muy buena persona y amable y k eres agradable y me caes muy bien esk soy dde España y aki somos un poko raros y lokos y mas aun los del centro, los de Madrid, como yo jaja. Y gracias x felicitarme.

Flor: jaja gracias por tu review flor, ers muy agradable, me alegra alegrarte y admito k soy un poko mala. Jaja espero el siguiente review tuyo.

Mis fans de España del tuenti: Vanne, maria…chicas… ajaja soy mala pero vosotras mas eso os pasa por presionarme os deje con la intriga WUAHAHHAHAAH, pero las kiero muxo, eso lo saben y no, yo mas xD

Dejarme vuestras oiniones o review plis

Las kiero a todass

BYE

BSS


	8. ¿Qué ocultas?

Ya queda poco pa mi cumple!!!!!!!!!!! Es el **14**!!!!

**Siento no haber subido, me vacunaron y me dolian mucho los bracitos, porfa perdonenme.**

**Kiss**

**No se olviden de dejarme un Review**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 8: ¿Qué ocultas?

**Alice POV.**

Desde hace unos días, para ser exactos desde que volví a Forks, que fue hace no mucho, todo ha vuelto más o menos a la normalidad…

Edward estaba un poco más animado al haber visto a Bella y siempre se le veía pensativo… seguro que estaba pensado en como había cambiado Bella… y que no era sus torpe chica, ahora se la veía fría como el hielo, la dulzura no aparecía en ninguna foto… se la veía una chica dura…

-Edward –dije llamando a su puerta.

Hubo un silencio y luego simplemente me abrió la puerta y sonrió, pero la sonrisa, esa felicidad… no llegó a los ojos.

-¿Sí, Alice? Dime –dijo aparentando interes.

_Hay hermanito__ tu a mi no me engañas, se que todavía estas triste y deprimido. Se nota en tus canciones, en las que escuchas, en las que compones pensando en ella y en solo ella… pensando los buenos momentos que vivisteis juntos, en esa época en la que todavía éramos unos locos adolescentes… Hermanito… tienes que salir adelante… tu no eres el único que a sufrido la marcha de Bella… Todos hemos cambiado… Bueno Emmett no, Emmett sigue siendo el mismo osito, grandullón y enorme y que si estuviera Bella la haría sonrojarse como antes…_

-Edward, Rose y yo nos vamos de compras y como Emmett y Jasper se han ido al gimnasio nos preguntábamos si querías venir con nosotras y no quedarte solo. Esme está con unas amigas suyas, han ido a tomar el té y Carlisle… leo han llamado para una reunión y la casa estará sola hasta la cena… ¿Qué dices? ¿Te vienes?

Nunca me había gustado que se quedara solo… y desde lo de Bella mucho menos…

Me acuerdo de un día… todos nos fuimos por distintos motivos y al volver encontramos a un Edward tirado en el suelo de su habitación llorando desconsoladamente… Tuvimos que llevarlo al hospital para que lo sedaran y pudiera dormir ya que por más que lo intentábamos ni comió ni durmió… simplemente se quedó ahí llorando… en el suelo de su habitación… en la habitación en la que siempre se besaban… escuchaban música y bailaban al son de esta… muy juntos y abrazados… y Bella encima de Edward ya que esta no sabía bailar y si lo intentaba acababa cayéndose…

-No Alice, lo siento. Pero es que también tengo que ir al hospital… la reunión de papá es para saber si voy a poder trabajar ahí… -dijo.

-Vale hermanito –dije y me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla, me separé y le revolví el pelo- cuídate, hasta la cena –dije y me dirigí al segundo piso.

Toc toc

Llamé a la puerta de Rosalie…

-Rose… ¿Estas ahi? ¿Estas lista? Venga que si no voy sola y no te enseño el precioso vestido que vi el otro día… uno rojo y negro precioso para irnos de fiesta… y la próxima fiesta del hospital será dentro de… ¡un mes! Venga Rose… no quiero que me quiten el vestido…

-Vale, vale , ya salgo –se oyó desde el otro lago de la puerta- ¿lista? –preguntó al salir de la habitación y poniéndose bien la camiseta…

-Desde hace medio año.

Rose se rió, yo la agarré del brazo y la arrastré hasta el garaje.

-Venga Rose… que estas de vacaciones en Forks… y luego no nos volveremos a ver hasta navidades… Venga hermanita… que desde que os mudasteis ya no es lo mismo esta casa…

-Hay vale tranquila… ¿y que es lo que echas de menos y lo que no?

-De menos… a ti y lo que no… los gritos que hay cuando Emmett y tu… -dije lo últimos en un susurro.

Me escuchó y me dio una colleja como le hacía siempre a Emmett cuando decía estupideces o se portaba mal.

-Te e oído –dijo y rió al ver mi cara de perrito mojado que puse-. Vale, vale, lo siento… ¿qué te parece si cogemos los dos coches? –dijo señalando mi precioso Porche amarillo y su brillante y rojo BMW…

-Vale –dije dando saltitos… vale yo siempre estoy dando saltitos pero cuando me emociono los doy más rápidamente o más fuertes haciendo que salte más alto.

Corrimos a nuestros coches y… estábamos justo a punto de entrar al interior de nuestros respectivos coches cuando vi a Edward… en su… ¡Volvo! El nunca cogía ese coche… le recordaba demasiado a ella. Desde que Bella se fue… el, las veces que salí, que eran pocas y se contaban con los dedos de una sola mano, siempre llevaba el Aston Martin. Una vez cuando subió a ese coche… casi se estrella con otro… las lagrimas no le dejaban ver nada de por donde iba y… gracias a dios paró antes de estrellarse, salió del coche como si el demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo, corrió al bosque… y cuando volvió… ya no era el mismo Edward de antes… estudió medicina y lo que le dije hace unos días solo hizo que se esforzara más en la medicina, así que decidió preguntar a Carlisle si había trabajo para el en el hospital…

-Rose… has visto –dije

Ella simplemente asintió y nos metimos en nuestros coches, bajamos las ventanas y abrimos la puerta del garaje con el control remoto que poseíamos cada una junto con las llaves de nuestros coches. Salimos y pusimos rumbo a Seattel. Al grandísimo y gigantesco centro comercial de Seattel.

-_Hi Barbie Hi Ken! do you wanna go for a ride? sure Ken! Jump In... _–comenzó a cantar Rosalie.

_-I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world life in plastic, it's fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation come on Barbie, let's go party! –_continuamos las dos riendo y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

-Rose… no me extraña… que… dijera… que esa cancion te pegaba... –dije entre risas

Rose se rió conmigo y me preguntó cual era la canción que mejor me pegaba a mi…

Lo pensé durante unos momentos y entonces… encendí el estereo y metí un CD de música, busqué la canción y subí el volumen al máximo

_Imagine having everything we ever dreamed_

_Don't you want it?_

Rose rió y cantó una parte de la canción conmigo

-Bueno… que tal si cambiamos…

Apagué el estereo y esperé a que Rose pusiera la siguiente canción…

-Rose, tenemos que ir a la gasolinera –dije mirando la aguja del deposito de gasolina de mi precioso coche… la fina aguja cada vez estaba más abajo… tendría tiempo de volver a Forks y llenar el depósito pero no había suficiente gasolina como para llegar a Seattel…

Giré y puse rumbo a Forks seguida por Rose.

Al dejar que un coche pasara tuve que pisar fuerte el freno y en esto Rose me adelanto y me sacó la lengua, sonreí… ya se la veía más feliz… Rose y yo echabamos mucho de menos todavía a nuestra hermana, a nuestra Barbie… Sonreí al recordar el verano pasado, el verano en el que Bella vino un día antes de final de curso, el verano en que ella y Edward se hicieron novios… el verano en el que Bella se convirtió en nuestra Barbie Bella… el verano… en el que… todo cambió…

Suspiré… _si sigues así Alice vas a empezar a verla…_ -me dije a mi misma. Y eso mismo pasó…

Acababa de entrar en la gasolinera detrás de Rosalie y allí… frente a mi… estaba ella con sus hijos… y un precioso descapotable azul oscuro con la capota levantada.

Pegué un frenazo para evitar estamparme, o estrellarme, contra el coche de Rose.

Se giró y murmuró ago por lo bajo.

Miré a Rosalie que los miraba atentamente… se giró y yo la indiqué, mediante señas que se quedara quieta en e sitio, que no saliera y montara un numerito…

**Rose POV**

Hoy Alice y yo íbamos a ir de tiendas…

-Me voy de _shopping _cariño –dije a mi queridisimo prometido Emmett

-Te preguntaría si te puedo retener conmigo aquí pero sé que me vas a decir que no asi que… espero que compres algo muy bonito, como siempre. Yo me voy con Jasper al gimnasio, cuidaros tu y Alice –me dijo mi osito amoroso personal y me dio un suave beso en los labio.

Le correspondí y poniendo mis manos en su nuca, atrayendolo hacia mi para intensificar el beso, pero Emmett… Emmett es Emmett y no pudo resistirlo, queria más que un solo beso. Bajó sus manos por mi espalda hasta llegar al dobladillo de mi camiseta, metio sus manos bajo esta y subió acariciando mi espalda… volvió a bajar e iba a quitarme la camiseta cuando…

_Toc Toc_

-Rose… ¿Estas ahi? ¿Estas lista? Venga que si no voy sola y no te enseño el precioso vestido que vi el otro día… uno rojo y negro precioso para irnos de fiesta… y la próxima fiesta del hospital será dentro de… ¡un mes! Venga Rose… no quiero que me quiten el vestido… -dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Vale, vale, ya salgo –respondí, di un beso a Emmett y me fui- ¿lista? –pregunté al salir de la habitación y poniéndome bien la camiseta…

-Desde hace medio año.

Me reí, ella me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta el garaje.

-Venga Rose… que estas de vacaciones en Forks… y luego no nos volveremos a ver hasta navidades… Venga hermanita… que desde que os mudasteis ya no es lo mismo esta casa…-dijo Alice…

Y era verdad… desde que Emmett y yo nos fuimos a la universidad, nos habíamos mudado… yo acepté el irme… necesitaba alejarme de los recuerdos de mi hermana…

Suspiré, lo bueno fue que no tuvimos que ir a la universidad ya que Emmett encontró un trabajo como jugador de rugby y yo de modelo y estas eran nuestras vacaciones después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

-Hay vale tranquila… ¿y que es lo que echas de menos y lo que no?

-De menos… a ti y lo que no… los gritos que hay cuando Emmett y tu… -dijo lo último bajito para que no lo escuchara pero la oí y se ganó mi mano en toda su nuca. No la dí tan fuerte como solía darle a Emmett pero la di lo suficiente como para que pusiera cara de perrito mojado.

-Te e oído –dije y me reí al ver su cara de perrito mojado que me puso-. Vale, vale, lo siento… ¿qué te parece si cogemos los dos coches? –dije señalando su precioso Porche y mi brillante y rojo BMW…

-Vale –dijo dando saltitos… siempre que se emocionaba se ponia a dar saltitos… botaba por todas partes… pero… ¡botaba mas que una pelota de pin-pon!, vale antes botaba más , antes de que… no podía ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Rose… has visto –dijo señalando a Edward en su volvo… Asentí y me negué a recordar el por qué de lo que nos sorprendía tanto verlo montado en él

-_Hi Barbie Hi Ken! do you wanna go for a ride? sure Ken! Jump In... _–comencé a cantar alegremente una vez lejos de casa, de los recuerdos…

_-I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world life in plastic, it's fantastic! you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation come on Barbie, let's go party! –_continuamos las dos riendo y moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la música.

-Rose… no me extraña… que… dijera… que esa cancion te pegaba... –dijo Alice entre risas… yo me quedé callada… después pregunté -¿y cual es la tuya?

Sonrió y encendió el estereo mientra que yo apagaba el mio, entonces sonó la canción que cantaba Sharpei en _High Shool Musical 3_

_Imagine having everything we ever dreamed_

_Don't you want it?_

Me reí y canté una parte de la canción con ella. Alice queria todo… ¡mi hermana quería toda la ropa del mundo, para ser mas conccretos!

-Bueno… que tal si cambiamos…

-Rose, tenemos que ir a la gasolinera –dijo mirando la aguja del deposito de gasolina de mi precioso coche… la fina aguja cada vez estaba más abajo… tendría tiempo de volver a Forks y llenar el depósito pero no había suficiente gasolina como para llegar a Seattel…

Asentí y giramos rumbo a la gasolinera de Forks. Yo iba detrás de Alice, a una prudente distancia, por si acaso, hasta que vi que venía un coche y que la haría frenar… entonces ella frenó y yo me eché a un lado… _muy buena táctica, Rose_ –me dije a mi misma. La adelanté y al pasar por su lado la saqué la lengua, divertida.

Fui hasta la gasolinera con Alice detrás de mí. Aparqué cerca de una de las maquinas para echar gasolina al coche y…

_¡Dios, Alice no me mates!_ –pensé, muy asustada al ver que alice pegaba un frenazo quedando a unos pocos centímetros de mí…

Me giré, la iba a llamr la atención pero ella no me miraba a mi… miraba a su izquierda… miraba a una chica echando gasolina a n precioso descapotable azul oscuro con la capota guardada… Me quedé alucinado…

-Esto no puede ser verdad… no puede ser verdad… Rose te as quedado dormida con Emmett antes de irte de compras con Alice y todavía sigues soñando… -susurré bajito, para mi misma…

Y es que era verdad… era flipante, alucinante… no había adjetivos que pudiesen describir lo que veian mis ojos: en la parte trasera del coche, sentados en sus sillines, había dos pequeños… una niña guapísima, con un ojo marrón y otro verde, tenía el cabello, recogido en una coleta desde la cual caía suavemente su pelo ondulado, era de un muy familiar color de pelo muy familiar para mí, tenía las facciones de… _¡DE EDWARD!_ Pero esa belleza que tenía Bella, esa belleza que la hacía diferente, esa belleza que Bella creía no poseer… Y el chico… qué puedo decir del chico… era… era increíblemente bien parecido a Edward: cabello rebelde y de color cobrizo y ojos verdes, las facciones eran de Edward pero muy dulces como Bella…

Eran muy guapos… sin duda de mayores serían unos auténticos rompecorazones…

Todavía no me lo podía creer… quería salir e ir hacía ellos… pero una mirada a Alice fue suficiente para saber que lo mejor sería no moverme del sitio…

Miré atentamente y bajé un poco la ventanilla, disimuladamente para escuchar lo que decían…

-Eddie para –se quejó la niña moviendo sus brcitos intentando protegerse de su hermano…

_¡Espera! ¿He oído bien?¿Eddie?... eso quería decir… que Bella había llamdo Edward a su pequeño… _-pensé, y no era de extrañar llamarlo así… Edward… era idéntico a Edward…

-Eddie para –le imitó Edward poniendo voz de niña buena.

-Ya, parad los dos o no hay postre –dijo una muy enfadada Bella y quitándome las gafas de sol que cubrían sus ojos…

-Si mamá –dijeron a la vez, muy arrepentidos.

-Mami… ¿me dejas las gafas? –preguntó la pequeña.

Suspiró y se las dio.

-Gracias –dijo poniéndoselas.

Entonces me fijé en lo bien que vestía Bella… ya me dijo Alice que ahora vestia muy bien pero… se me hacía… no sé… ¿raro?... si eso, se me hacia raro.

Entonces vi como Bella subía a su coche, arrancaba y se marchaba…

-Adios hermanita –murmuré, muy bajito para mi misma.

Salí del coche a la vez que Alice salía del suyo, me acerqué a la pequeña dundecilla diabólica y pregunté…

-Alice… ¿Qué ocultas?...

**Alice POV**

Salí del coche a la vez que Rose salía del suyo, se acercó a mi y… tenía que admitir que me daba miedo… miedo de Rose… y eso nunca me había pasado… bueno, siendo sinceros, tampoco había ocultado nada a mi familia… hasta lo que ocurrió lo de los niños de Bella y Edward.

-Alice… ¿Qué cultas? –dijo Rose mirándome fijamente a los ojos… esperando una respuesta… -¿Y bien? Oh, no me digas, te ha comido la lengua el gato… Venga Alice, sueltalo o le contaré a Edward…

-¡NO! –grité y luego en tono más bajo dije-. No Rose, no, no le digas nada a Edward por favor…

-Alice ¿Tienes algo que explicarme? –me preguntó.

Yo… no tenía valor para responder con palabras así que, mientras se llenaban los depósitos me metí en el asiento del copiloto y abrí la guantera y saqué las fotos en las que salían los niños en el viaje a Nueva york.

Sonreí, eso fue divertido, hice de paparazzi.

Rose la cogió y rompió a llorar.

-Venga Rose -dije intentando consolarla- son nuestros sobrinitos –dije por si había alguna duda- la chica se llama Elisa y el chico se llama Edward.

-Son preciosos… debemos decírselo a Edward…-comentó

-¿Para qué? ¿para que se haga ilusiones y luego Bella vuelva a irse y Edward vuelva a sufrir? ¿eso es lo que quieres Rose, volver a ver sufrir a Edward? –dije.

-No pero…

-No te preocupes Rose, algo me dice que se volveran a ver… mientras tanto ¿día de compras? –pregunté

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a comprar hoy, Alice? –me dijo Rose mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Pues no sé… ¿Sabes? Creo que es buen momento para amueblar la habitación que está al lado de la de Edward… ¿Qué opinas?

-Perfecto –dijo, pagamos y nos fuimos a Seattel.

Paseábamos por las atestadas calles de Seattel hasta que encontramos la tienda de muebles perfecta.

-Rose, esas –dije señalando una litera con dos camas de color azul claro.

Rose asintió y encontró un precioso armario, alto y de color azul también que hacía juego con la litera.**[N/A: link en mi prerfil]**

¿La ropa? Os preguntareís, la ropa la compraríamos ahora.

Al final llegamos a casa, estaba vacía todavía, a pesar de ser ya las nueve de la noche. Con mucho esfuerzo conseguimos subir los muebles y la pintura a la segunda habitación de la tercera planta, la ropa la guardamos en mi enormísimo armario.

Cubrimos todos los muebles y nos pusimos a pintar la habiación, no nos importana que fueran las nueve de la noche y que acabáramos a las once de la noche.

-Estoy muerta, y sucia –dijo Rose cuando terminamos por fin de pintar todo –me voy a dar una ducha.

-Y yo.

Al salir de la ducha… un mal presentimiento me acechó y…

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Empezó a sonar la melodía de mi movil…

* * *

Weno un capi mas, espero k os haya gustado. Plisss, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas… lo que querais pero quiero saber vuestra opinón.

_**Agradecimientos:**_

Roomii: asias x tu review, espro k te aya gustado este cap, espero el siguiente.

Polin: kien no va a tener personalidad teniendo los padres k tienen?? Y si lo de las fotos me puse triste hasta yo, espero tu siguiente review

VaNn y Jess: como no te va a encantar?? Si no no serias mi fan number one xD espero tu siguiente review

Javii Cullen: jeje, sigue aniando a Bella, tiene k ser fuerte, espro tu siguiente review

GIULYCULLEN: no te mueras k si no no puedes seguir leyendo mi historia jaja, yo tambn amo a ed jaja espero tu siguiente review


	9. Urgencias

Bueno mi ladys, lo siento por la tardanza pero como hoy es mi cumple… ¿me perdonaran y me dejaran un bonito review?

Venga porfa…

Dentro de dos dias se acaban mis vacaciones y vuelvo al instituto, creo que comprenderán por qué tardaré tanto no???

Weno, espero k ayais visto el trailer de luna nueva…

Yo casi me muro jaja y no es broma

Bueno mi ladys desenfunden sus pañuelitos, o kleneex o moqueros que en este capi lo van a necesitar…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

En capítulos anteriores de ¿tendremos un final feliz?...

Alice: Rose… ¿Estas ahi? ¿Estas lista? Venga que si no voy sola y no te enseño el precioso vestido que vi el otro día… uno rojo y negro precioso para irnos de fiesta… y la próxima fiesta del hospital será dentro de… ¡un mes! Venga Rose… no quiero que me quiten el vestido…

Rose: Vale, vale, ya salgo ¿lista?

Alice: Desde hace medio año.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Rose: Alice… ¿Qué ocultas?... ¿Y bien? Oh, no me digas, te ha comido la lengua el gato… Venga Alice, sueltalo o le contaré a Edward…

Alice: ¡NO! No Rose, no, no le digas nada a Edward por favor…

Rose: Alice ¿Tienes algo que explicarme?

Alice: […] son nuestros sobrinitos la chica se llama Elisa y el chico se llama Edward.

Rose: Son preciosos… debemos decírselo a Edward…

Alice: ¿Para qué? ¿para que se haga ilusiones y luego Bella vuelva a irse y Edward vuelva a sufrir? ¿eso es lo que quieres Rose, volver a ver sufrir a Edward?

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Jacob: ¿Bella? ¿Isabella?

Bella: ¿Ja…Jacob? ¿Jake? ¿Jacob Black?

Jacob: ¿Qué, ya no abrazas a tu hermano?

Bella: Dios mió, Jake, no sabes cuanto te e extrañado.

Jacob: Yo también te extrañé a ti, hermanita.

Bella: Jake, sabes que soy mayor que tu, no me trates como si fuera la pequeña

Jacob: Ya pero es que eres muy enana, a este paso cierto duen…

Elisa y Edward: Mami ¿Quién es?

Jacob: ¿No me vas a presentar a mis sobrinos, eh, renacuaja?

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

Elisa: ¿Tú conoces a mi papá?

Jacob: Pues claro, todo el mundo… Algún día se lo tendrás que decir.

Bella: Algún día

Jacob: Y… ¿dónde está charlie?

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

**Capítulo 9:**** Urgencia**

**Edward POV**

Mi mundo se derrumbó el día en que ella se fue. ¿Cómo girar alrededor de una estrella que… no está, que simplemente desapareió?

No sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para poder estudiar medidcina… y sacarme la carrera…

Hoy tenia una reunión en el hospital para ver si podría entrar allí a trabajar como doctor… otro doctor Cullen…

Tengo que admitir que en estos cinco años que llevo ya sin ella e estado muerto, tanto dentro como por fuera.

No tenía corazón.

No tenía ganas de despertarme cada mañana.

No tenía ganas de comer, dormir... dormir era mi muerte, mi infierno… cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía pero simpre huia y… los sueños… las pesadillas eran lo peor de todo… soñaba con ella pero… siempre soñaba con esa tarde, esa estúpida tarde…

No tocaba el piano, si no fuera por mi madre ya estaría roto, destrozado en miles de pedazos y en el suelo del garaje.

No podía conducir mi querido volvo…

Lo único que me mantenía con vida era la esperanza, la fe que sentía de que la volvería a ver…

Suspiré… esto tenía que acabar, seguro que ella vive feliz y contenta en una bonita casa en un precioso y soleado pueblo cerca de la playa… o no…

Cogí mi volvo, me daban igual los recuerdos tenia que permanecer en el presente y pensar en el futuro…

Conduje despacio por las calles. Su calle estaba cerca del hospital y me extrañó mucho ven en el aparcamiento de su casa un precioso descapotable azul oscuro...

_Será un amigo de la familia Edward, no te ilusiones _–me dije a mi mismo.

Aparqué y me dirigí al despacho de mi padre donde me esperaban para una reunión.

-Estoy muy orgullosos de ti hijo, apartir de ahora eres el nuevo Doctor Cullen, el Doctor Edward Cullen –dijo mi padre mientras me acompañaba a la que ahora seria mi oficina en este hospital…

-Gracias papá –dije mientras el se iba a su consulta…

-Doctor Cullen, doctor Cullen, una emergencia, una emergencia –dijo un enfermero, que acababa de conocer hace poco, mientras venía corriendo hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-¿Qué ocurre Rayan? –pregunté preocupado.

-Acaba de venir una mujer con dos críos, deben de haberse desmayado, la mujer está dando las identificaciones… -comenzó a explicarme –por lo visto son dos mellizos… -continuó mientras me llevaba corriendo por el hospital hasta las habitaciones de urgencias, le llamaron al movil lo cogió y al rato colgó, todo sin parar de correr- Anita dice que se llaman Edward y Elisa Swan y que se encuentran bien que simplemente se desmallaron y la caida les a provocado alguna que otra contusión, nada muy importante, dice que estan un poco nerviosos y asustados… -no pude oir más.

Corrí y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación casi me muero.

En la habitación había dos niños… no, dos angelitos…

Un niño y una niña… ambos eran… muy parecidos a mi…

No Edward, no pueden ser tuyos….

Me acerqué a las camas y…

-¿Tu eres Edward? –dijo la pequeña angelito de ojos verde esmeralda y marrón chocolate.

Yo simplemente asentí, no tenía fuerzas par hablar…

-Yo también me llamo Edward –dijo el chico…

Dios no puede ser verdad, ese chico… ese chico… era indentico, igualito mi… era como una copia…

-Edward… -dijo la pequeña- mamá nunca nos contó nada… siempre que preguntábamos por papá cambiaba de tema pero… ¿res tu nuestro papá? –preguntó la pequeña.

Lo único que podía hacer era comprovar si tenían mi marca… los Cullen siempre nacemos con una media luna… yo la tenía en el cuello, Alice en la muñeca y Emmett la tenía en el brazo.

-¿Me permites…? –pregunté señalando su mano.

-Elisa –dijo con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Bella y extendió su mano.

Miré detenidamente buscando la famosa y extraña media luna… Y ahí estaba, en su muñeca, sonreí y me giré.

-Edward ¿me dejas…? –pregunté mirando al chico.

-Claro –dijo y luego me miró- ¿Puedo saber qué buscas?

-Claro –dijo sonriendo- la media luna Cullen dije enseñándole la mia.

-Pues tienes que saber que yo no la tengo en el brazo.

-¿Ah, no? –pregunté divertido.

-No –dijo y señaló su marca en el cuello, luego cogió su mano y tocó la mía, en mi cuello, la unica diferencia era que el la tenía en la derecha y yo en la parte izquierda del cuello- ¿Eres tu mi papá?

Yo solamanete asentí y los abracé a ambos…

-Papi… -dijo Elisa con lágrimas en los ojos…

-No llores princesa –la dije mientras la abrazaba más fuerte.

-Al fin te hemos encontrado –dijo Edward aprentandose mas a mi.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos allí, abrazados... como una familia… si, eso, una familia… Sonreí, yo, Edward Cullen, tenía una familia.

-Edward ¿Qué tal tu…? –dijo Carlisle, entrando…

-Papá… -dije y me dí cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Son…- dijo Carlisle, yo solo asentí.

Me giré y les dije a mis hijos…

-Niños, este es vuestro abuelo Carlisle, ¿podeis quedaron con el mientras yo busco a vuetra mami-les pregunté.

-No te vallas papi –sollozó Elisa.

-Tranquila Elisa, volveré y con mamá,¿vale? Y además tu hermano Edward te cuidará y también el abuelo Carlisle, ¿vale?

-¿Prometes volver?- dijo separándose un poco de mí.

-Por supuesto que si…

-¿Y podremos ser una familia? –me interrumpió.

No sabía que responder, abrí la boca pero…¿qué le iba a decir? Ni yo mismo podiría saber la respuesta… por que… ¿y si Bella no me amaba más?

¿y si…?

-Edward, ve, yo me quedo -dijo Carlisle, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Dejé a Elisa y a Edward, cada uno en su cama y me dirígí a la sala de espera.

Y… ¿es esto un sueño? Por que si lo es que nadie me despierte.

En la sala de espera, sentada junto a una ventana estaba ella, mi angel, mi Bella, pero… estaba llorando…

_No, los angeles no pueden llorar, es está mal, muy mal_ –me dije y avancé hasta ella.

-Edward, Elisa… son tonta, tonta, tonta… te echo de menos Edward… Edward te necesito… nuestro niños… -sollozaba mientras que a mi se me partía el corazón por verla así llorando…

No pude más, la cogí y la abracé para luego levantarla del sitio y sentarla en mi regazo.

No podía creerlo, creí que nunca podría estar con Bella así… creí que nunca volvería a verla… aunque siempre tuve esperanzas, la fe no llegó a apagarse en mi interior, aunque yo sí, yo me apagué y ahora estaba más vivo que nunca , tenía una familia.

Bella seguía hermosa, no, mucho más que eso, era mucho más hermosa que antes. Tenía el cabello liso y muy bien peinado, suave y caia por sus hombros hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda… su cara… ya no era la de una niña, asuatda por el futuro, era la de una bella adulta que siempre pensaba en el presente, que planeaba el futuro… y… su cuerpo… parecía una diosa… una Venus, una afrodita con ropa espectacular… y sus ojos… sus preciosos ojos color chocolate estaban humedos, mojados, vidriosos, inundados en lágrimas y no pude aguntar más su dolor, tenía que calmarla…

-Bella… -dije en su oído con amor, con todo el amor que sentía por ella y la apretaba más a mi- ellos están bien, tranquila shhhh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí amor, shhhh ya, venga no llores más… ¿quieres verlos?

Ella asintió, se movió y…

**Bella POV**

-Y… ¿Dónde está Charlie? –preguntó Jacob

-Esto… Jake… -comencé pero fui interrumpida por su movil.

-Espera Bella –dijo, cogió el movil y contestó- Dime Seth… Venga ya… ¿Cómo que no ha venido?, pero lo tenemos que tener listo para el viernes… Bien… vale… si, si ya voy para allá -dijo y colgó.

Se levantó del sillón y me miró.

-Lo siento Bells pero… ha surgido una emergencia en mi taller… sí, tengo un taller –explicó cuando lo miré confundida.

-No pasa nada Jake, te acompaño a la salida. Niños despediros del tío Jake –dije.

-Adios, Jake –dijo Elisa y lo abrazó.

-Adios –dijo Edward abrazándole junto a su hermana.

-Adios, enanaos –dijo y se separó.

-Esperardme aquí niños –dije.

Ellos asintieron y yo acompañé a Jacob a la puerta, la cerré a mis espaldas y suspiré.

-Jacob…

-¿Qué pasa Bells? Venga sueltalo ya de una vez, sabes que sino, luego puede ser peor…

-Charlie está muerto –solté de sopetón

-¿Qué? No… a claro el accidente… pero… ¿Estan seguros de que es el? Es imposible… Charlie siempre tiene cuidado…

-Ya, me avisaron hace un rato… seguro que ya lo sabrá medio pueblo… -dije tristemente, no me apetecia saber ni recordar a mi padre, del cual no me pude despedir…

-Venga Bells, no te pongas así, ¿va? Venga tienes que permanecer firme, por ellos… yo me voy ya, no dejes que los niños se enteren de la muerte de su abuelo le podría sentar muy mal

-Ya lo sé, adios Jacob

-Adios Bells –dijo y corrió a su coche.

Vi como se alejaba y me puse a pensar lo que haría ahora, pero… dos gritos y un ruido me sacaron de mis pensamienos.

Entré corriendo y encontré a mis dos angelitos tirados en el suelo…

Corri a por ellos.

-Niños, Ed, Eli… Venga responder… -los cogí y los metí en mi coche…

Conduje como una loca hasta llegar a mi infierno… el hospital de Forks.

-Ayuda, ayuda –grité y dos enfermeros que pasaban por ahí acudieron a mi llamada de socorro, les expliqué lo ocurrido y se los llevaron…

-Rápido –gritó uno- Helen dos camillas –y al minuto aparecieron dos, pusieron a mis niños alli y se los llevaron… les seguí pero me detuvieron al llegar a unas puertas.

-Lo siento señora pero apartir de aquí no puede pasar…

Yo asentí y me fui a la sala de espera donde estaba la mesa para dar identificaciones.

Estaba muy preocupada… tanto ue nisiquiera me di cuenta de que la secretaria era la mismisima Jessica Stanley.

**Miro caer las gotas**

**de lluvia en mi ventana**

**se que todo sera igual**

**no cambiará mañana**

Después de dar la identificación me senté en una silla cerca de una ventana.

Afuera llovía y no pude aguntar más me puse a llorar

**El sol volverá a salir**

**la luna sera más blanca **

**el río será más río **

**y no caerán las montañas**

Solo podía pensar en lo mala y egoísta que había sido, no pensé nunca en mi padre y ahora… ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podría despedirme de él y mis angeles no lo habían llegado a conocer y ahora…

**Por que me quedo muda**

**prendida en tu mirada**

**por que todo es lejano**

**por que sin tí ya no hay mas nada**

**porque no existen hadas**

**ni principes, ni sueños**

**por que todo es mentira**

**por que sin ti ya no hay mas vida...**

Y hay estaba yo, sola en una sala de espera… llorando como una tonta… pero ¿por qué lloraba en realidad? Lloraba por todo, por él, por mi padre, por mis hijos, por el amor roto, por que no pude ser completamente feliz…

**Un día profundo y claro**

**llegarás a buscarme**

**en una carroza blanca **

**como en los cuentos de antes**

Lloraba porque había sido una tonta al pensar que los principes azules existian… lloraba porque creí olvidarlo pero… nunca pude… porque siempre aparecian sus ojos verdes en mis sueños… por que siempre estaba en un riconcito en mi cabeza…porque… ¿es que acaso se puede olvidar al hombre que robó tu corazón?

Lloraba porque para mi no había más vida sin él, sin mis angeles…

**Tu seguirás allí**

**yo seguiré soñando**

**ese beso que al final**

**te robaré mientras tanto**

Pero… ¿y él? ¿me abrá olvidado? ¿Abrá rehecho su vida? ¿me seguirá amando?...

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve llorando, pudieron ser horas… o minutos… o incluso un par de segundos… o podrían a ver sido días… no lo supe lo único que sabía era que era la peor persona del mundo entero y que no merecia vivir ya que había causado mucho daño a las personas que mas amaba en mi vida…

Paré de llorar al notar que dos fuertes brazos me agarraban por la espalda y me elevaban hasta sentarme en otro sitio. Entonces abrí mis ojos, que había cerrado al poco tiempo haberme sentado, y me fijé en que estaba sentada en su regazo y que me estaba abrazando, lloraba y sonreía. Entonces inclinó su cabeza y sentí su alieno en mi oreja…

-Bella… -dijo con ¿amor?- ellos están bien, tranquila shhhh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí amor, shhhh ya, venga no llores más… ¿quieres verlos?

Yo solo asentí y seguí llorando… amor me había llamado amor… quería levanarme y abrazarle y decir que si quería estar conmigo y… y… pero… todo se volvió negro…

Soy mala verdad??

Las hago sufrir demasiado…

_**Agradecimientos a…**_

VaNn

Roomi

Polin

amyel1806

always in my heart-twilight

paz15

feña cullen

Flor

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Bueno… lo sinto si os ice llorar muxo, me perdonais???

**Me dejais un review por fa..?**

Las kiero muxo, aunk no mecrean

Ya sabesis criticas sugerencias.. lo k sea al botoncito verde

Weno… muxos xoxoxoxoxoxo

Y un mordisco : [


	10. El cielo, el infierno y el hospital

Sorry por la tardanza…

No me maten.

Este capi es el más largo, espero que me perdonen…

* * *

En anteriores capítulos de ¿Tendremos un final feliz?...

Corrí y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación casi me muero.

En la habitación había dos niños… no, dos angelitos…

Un niño y una niña… ambos eran… muy parecidos a mí…

No Edward, no pueden ser tuyos….

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-Edward… -dijo la pequeña- mamá nunca nos contó nada… siempre que preguntábamos por papá cambiaba de tema pero… ¿Eres tu nuestro papá? –preguntó la pequeña.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Y… ¿es esto un sueño? Por que si lo es que nadie me despierte.

En la sala de espera, sentada junto a una ventana estaba ella, mi ángel, mi Bella, pero… estaba llorando…

_No, los __Ángeles no pueden llorar, es está mal, muy mal_ –me dije y avancé hasta ella.

-Edward, Elisa… soy tonta, tonta, tonta… te echo de menos Edward… Edward te necesito… nuestro niños… -sollozaba mientras que a mi se me partía el corazón por verla así llorando…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-Charlie está muerto –solté de sopetón

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-Bella… -dijo con ¿amor?- ellos están bien, tranquila shhhh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí amor, shhhh ya, venga no llores más… ¿quieres verlos?

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Capítulo 10: el cielo, el infierno y el hospital.

**Alice POV**

Al salir de la ducha… un mal presentimiento me acechó y…

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey_

_You you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

Empezó a sonar la melodía de mi movil…

Corrí hasta la mesita de noche y miré el número, era Carlisle.

-Hola papi –saludé muy efusiva- ¿Qué tal? ¿Dónde están? Rose y yo estamos en casa…

-Alice –dijo papá- yo, Esme y Edward estamos en el hospital, Emmett y Jasper van a casa a por vosotras.

-¿En el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien Edward? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Por favor dímelo papá… -dije empezando a preocuparme y al borde del llanto.

-Tranquila Alice, a Edward no le pasa nada –dijo tranquilizadoramente – venir y ahora lo veréis –dijo y colgó.

Yo estaba en estado de shock, si no era Edward… y Emmett y Jasper venían… y Rose y yo estábamos en casa, solo podía ser… Esme.

¿Qué le había pasado a Esme? No quería perder a mi madre, ya perdí a mi madre biológica en ese estúpido accidente cuando era pequeña, no quería perderla a ella también.

-¡¡¡Rose!!! –grité- Emmett y Jasper vienen a por nosotras, nos vamos al hospital, algo malo a ocurrido.

Nos vestimos y salimos de casa. Estábamos bajando las escaleras del porche de casa cuando hizo acto de presencia el enorme Jeep de Emmett.

-Subid rápido, no os lo vais a creer –dijo Emmett.

Subimos y les exigimos que nos contaran lo que había ocurrido.

Estábamos llegando al aparcamiento del hospital cuando logré sacarle la información a mi hermanote Emmett.

-No es Esme –dijo- lo primero que pensé, cuando me llamó papá, fue que era Edward. Lugo, cuando pregunté, me dijo que no era Edward, entonces pensé en vosotras, para ese entonces ya estábamos llegando a la sala de espera. Entonces dijo que fuéramos a por vosotras y yo pregunté por Esme y entonces los vi. Alice ¿sabías que éramos tíos? –dijo con una sonrisa.

Ya habíamos aparcado, al oír hablar de mis queridísimos sobrinos salté y me quedé paralizada en el sitio. Mire a Rosalie que estaba igual que yo. Miramos a Emmett y preguntamos a la vez:

-¿Están bien Edward y Elisa? ¿Qué les ha pasado?

Emmett quedó sorprendido por todo lo que sabíamos y nos contestó que nada malo, nos indicó la habitación en la que estaban y corrimos. Al entrar los encontramos a ambos sentados en sus respectivas camas y mirando con curiosidad a Esme.

-¿Tu eres nuestra abuela? –preguntó Elisa.

-Si cielo –dijo Esme y los abrazó –Hola Alice, Rose –dijo al percatarse de nuestra presencia.

Suspiré de felicidad, estaban bien. Entonces encendí el modo duende que todo lo sabe, sonreí y me acerqué a ellos.

-Hola Eli, hola Eddie –dije contenta dando pequeños brincos- Yo soy Alice vuestra tia, la hermana de vuestro papá.

Después de presentar a Rose entraron Emmett y Jasper y los saludaron y se presentaron ya que cuando los habían visto antes tenían que irse y no se habían presentado.

-¿Y Edward? –pregunté al percatarme de que no estaba con nosotros.

-Con Bella... –dijo papá y me miró preocupado- Alice, tranquila. Bella está bien, se desmayó, no te preocupes Edward está con ella –dijo intentando no preocuparme en un tonto intento por tranquilizarme al ver la cara de preocupación y miedo que ponía.

-¿Cuál es su habitación? –pregunté

Me la dio y salí corriendo. Cuando llegué me encontré a un tristísimo Edward llorando, sentado en una de las sillas que había al lado de la puerta la puerta y pude ver como entraba una enfermera a la habitación.

-¿Qué a pasado Edward? –pregunté

El me explicó todo lo que había pasado, yo solo pude abrazarle y decirle que ella en verdad lo amaba.

**Bella POV**

Yo solo asentí y seguí llorando… amor me había llamado amor… quería levantarme y abrazarle y preguntarle que si quería quedarse conmigo y… y… pero… todo se volvió negro…

Al principio todo era dolor, algo me arrastraba a la oscuridad… pero, yo no quería ir hacía allí… en la oscuridad… la oscuridad estaba repleta de dolor, odio, amor, mentiras, verdades, traiciones, reconciliaciones, accidentes, trabajo, descanso, paz, guerra, Reneé, Phil, Elisa, Edward, los Cullen…él, Edward, mi ángel, el padre de mis hijos…

Luché, luché por el amor a mi familia, por el amor que sentía por mis pequeños Edward y Elisa, por el amor que sentía por mi antigua familia, por los Cullen, porque… ¿a quien intentaba engañar…?

Porque yo todavía lo amaba, porque, aun que el ya no me quiera más, aunque me quiera fuera de su vida… aunque me intente arrebatarme a mis hijos, aunque ya tenga pareja, aun que no me venga a rescatar, aunque ya me haya olvidado, aunque el ya no me ame, aunque esté casado y tenga una familia de la que yo no forme ni formaré parte… yo lo amo, lo amo y mucho.

Todo este tiempo sin él a sido un suplicio, un infierno, una condena…

Porque, en estos cinco años que he estado sin él, sin su caricias, sin su amor, sin su aroma, sin sus brazos, sin sus besos, sin…, porque necesitaba, lo necesitaba ver una vez más, necesitaba aunque solo fuera decirle adiós, sí, eso, necesitaba despedirme…

Necesitaba ver esas hermosas esmeraldas que siempre adoraban su precioso rostro, esas esmeraldas que cada verano relucían con más intensidad… necesitaba volver a ver esa sonrisa torcida, esa que siempre me volvió loca, esa por la que ya me da igual todo y quiero morirme y no despertar nunca jamás de este sueño….

¿Despertar? ¿Es que acaso estaba durmiendo? había salido de la oscuridad y había entrado en este precioso sueño…

Porque sí, esto era un sueño… un precioso e increíble sueño…

Estaba en un prado iluminado, pero no era mi prado, nuestro prado… alrededor no había árboles, había… nubes, blancas y esponjosas nubes que parecían algodón de azúcar, espera… ¿nubes?

¿Estaba en el cielo?

¿Había muerto?

¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo dejé de luchar…? ¿Y por qué? Yo no quería dejar de luchar… ¿Por qué dejé de luchar…?

Esto no podía ser el cielo… ¿no se supone que el cielo está repleto de amor, calidez, paz, amistad…?

Yo no me sentía así… me sentía más bien todo lo contrario a eso… el ambiente estaba cargado de odio, frialdad, enemistad, celos, guerra… la nubes a mi alrededor ya no eran blancas, ya no tenían ese parecido a el algodón de azúcar… no, ahora eran negras y de un gris muy oscuro… y, parecían peligrosas… amenazaban tormenta y… yo estaba en medio…

Creo que en parte me lo merecía. El infierno no era nada comparado con no volverles a ver… mis hijos, mi ángel…

Mi ángel…

¿Dónde estaba mi ángel en estos momentos?

-Bella –dijo una hermosa voz a mi espalda.

Me giré y…

¡Oh! sí que estaba en el cielo, si que había muerto, no había sido tan mala persona después de todo ya que él estaba ahí, mi ángel… espera, si el estaba… ¿había muerto?

Cerré mis ojos intentando que no cayeran las lágrimas pero cayeron.

No, los ángeles no pueden morir, el no puede… no, no…

-Un ángel no puede llorar –me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Y entonces fue cuando abrí mis ojos… allí estábamos, el y yo y lo demás no importaba nada…

Is this a dream?

If it is

Please don´t wake me from this high

I´ve become comfortably numb

Until you opened up my eyes

To what it´s like

When everything´s right

I can´t believe

Estábamos tumbados en el césped de nuestro prado, uno al lado del otro, con nuestras manos entrelazadas…

You found me

When no one else was lookin´

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn´t leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

-Tú me encontraste, cuando nadie más estaba mirando… ¿cómo supiste donde estaría? Nunca supe como lo hacías, contigo siempre me sentía bien…rompías toda mi confusión y… mis errores, mis decaídas… yo creo que puedes ver lo que otros no pueden –dije y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

-Bueno, aquí estamos –dijo su voz-, juntos, otra vez.

Y lo volví a besar, para luego sepárame bruscamente y alejarme de él todo lo que pude.

-No, tu no me amas… -¿o sí me amaba en realidad? ¿Por qué flaqueaba ahora?

So, here we are

That´s pretty far

When you think of where we´ve been

No going back

I´m fading out

All that has faded me within

You´re by my side

Now everything´s fine

I can´t believe

-Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti Bella…

-¿Estas conmigo? –pegunté, aunque esa no era la pregunta correcta el me entendió y sonrió.

You found me

When no one else was lookin´

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn´t leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

You found me

You found me

-Siempre lo estuve Bella, siempre lo estuve… -dijo levantándose y acercándose a mi, me tomó las manos y las besó- yo siempre te he amado, ahora también te amo y te amaré por siempre…

No sé como pude esconderme, ahora lo comprendía todo, en Phoenix, desde que pasó… eso, siempre me sentí fuera de lugar, ese no era mi hogar… pero, él si lo era, él solo él.

And I was hiding

´Til you came along

And showed me where I belong

You found me

You found me

When no one else was lookin´

How did you know?

How did you know?

-Tú eres mi hogar, y yo el tuyo

-Siempre fue así Bella, siempre.

You found me

When no one else was lookin´

How did you know just where I would be?

Yeah, you broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn´t leave

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

-Sigo pensando que puedes ver lo que los demás no pueden ven, tu me encontraste… –dije.

-Mejor, solo quiero verte yo, tú eres mi estrella, mi Bella…

Y nos fundimos en cálido abrazo.

(You found me)

(When no one else was lookin´)

You found me

(How did you know just where I would be?)

You broke through

All of my confusion

The ups and the downs

And you still didn´t leave

I guess that you saw what nobody could see

The good and the bad

And the things in between

You found me

You found me

Y entonces la oscuridad volvió y con ella un fuerte dolor en mi pecho…

-Adiós Bella… -dijo mi ángel separándose de mí.

¡No, mi ángel! No me dejes… ¿A dónde iba?

-Búscame…

Siempre, y te encontraré…

…

…_Be…_

…_Bella…_

…_Isabella…._

_Isabella… responde…_

_Isabella, escúchame… si todavía me amas…. Despierta…_

…_hazlo por mí…_

Solo escuchaba la voz de mí ángel y ese ángel estaba llorando…

¿Despertar? ¿Por qué tenía que despertar? ¿Estaba durmiendo? ¿No se suponía que estaba muerta?

El dolor volvió aun más potente… grité de dolor, para tener que sufrir esta condena de dolor preferiría estar muerta… al menos estaría con mi ángel…

Y de repente, entre el dolor y la agonía, volvieron todos mis recuerdos y olvidé todo lo sucedido en el cielo…

Mi ángel, la voz del ángel que me llamaba… era la de Edward… y estaba sufriendo…

_Ahora te toca a ti sufrir, __jódete, no haberme puesto los cuernos y haberte ido con la zorra, asquerosa y sucia de Tanya _–pensé con rabia.

-Si no lo haces por mí hazlo por ellos… por nuestros hijos… -dijo su terciopelada voz en mi oído.

Y entonces abrí los ojos y los volví a cerrar, cegada por la luz. Lo intenté de nuevo y poco a poco abrí un ojo para después abrir el otro… Todo era blanco, asquerosa y horripilantemente blanco: Sábanas blancas, cama blanca, almohada blanca, cortinas blancas, paredes blancas…

Me incorporé lentamente y entonces lo vi, después de cinco largos años lo vi…

Estaba de pie a mi lado y sostenía mi mano.

Era mucho más alto que la última vez que le vi, las facciones de su cara ya no eran las de un adolescente, eran las de un hombre adulto, listo, inteligente y guapo, sí, tengo que admitirlo, era guapo.

Sus labios, ahora sonrientes, mostraban una sonrisa torcida, esa traicionera sonrisa torcida que ahora era increíblemente sexy…vale, sí debo de estar flipando.

Se movió y me abrazó, sin soltar aun mi mano y al separase puso su otra mano en mi mentón y se acercó y… me beso.

Sus labios se movían deseosos sobre los míos, mis labios respondieron automáticamente y cuando su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y apoderarse de mi boca, mis labios, sin mi permiso se abrieron dejando paso a su lengua. Su lengua se movía deseosa y desesperada por mi boca, buscando mi lengua y cuando la encontró estuve tentada de corresponderle pero no lo hice, dejé que su lengua jugara libremente por mi boca hasta que se quedó sin aire y se separó de mí jadeando.

Yo también jadeaba, todo por su culpa, me había robado el aire ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

¿Qué más quería de mí? ¿Volver a hacerme infeliz? ¿No podía dejarme?

Se sentó a mi lado y se volvió a acercar a mis labios, pero esta vez fui más rápida que el y aparté mi cara dejando que diera un inocente beso en mi mejilla.

-¿Ya as acabado con tu numerito de besuqueos? –pregunté cuando separó sus labios de mi mejilla.

-Sí, pero no es un numerito –dijo volviendo a coger mi mano y acariciándola suavemente.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía nuestras manos y las miré con odio. Solo quería que volviera con el por lástima, ahora se había cansado de otra y quería volver conmigo, a destrozarme otra vez… no, esta vez no dejaría que volviera a romper que corazón ni hoy ni nunca…

-¿Me sueltas la mano? Por favor –pedí lo más amablemente que pude.

-No –dijo sonriendo y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Por favor, suelta mi mano, es la ultima vez que te lo repito, necesito mi mano –dije seria intentando soltar mi mano de la suya.

Al final lo logré, estiré los dedos y moví la muñeca. Le miré a los ojos, el todavía sonreía. Suspiré, alejé mi mano para tomar distancia y la estampé contra su cara.

El sonoro bofetón hizo eco en la habitación y en mi corazón… lo había pegado.

-No vuelvas a ponerme las manos encima Edward Cullen, no te pertenezco, no tienes derecho a tratarme a sí, no soy tu muñeca, ahora, si me haces el favor, vete, sal de la habitación y llama a una enfermera y no quiero volverte a ver –dije disimulando el dolor que sentía mi corazón, por el odio, odio que sentía por que se creía que era su muñeca.

La Barbie Bella se pasó de moda pero la arreglaron y se ha vuelto a poner de moda ¿no? Pues este juego a acabado, ya no hay más Barbie Bella, se agotó hace mucho tiempo.

Sin rechistar ni decir nada salió.

Al rato entró una enfermera y me explicó como que me había desmayado y que tendría que tendría que estar un día, como mínimo, en el hospital. Intenté rechistar pero, antes de abrir la boca entro la diablo saltarín.

-Isabella Marie Swan, haz caso a la enfermera –dijo seria mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes, yo y Rose cuidaremos a Edward y Elisa –dijo tajante y se fue.

Yo me quedé allí, enfurruñada, planeando como irme de Forks…

Joder, Charlie, ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? Me obligaste a venir para encontrarte muerto y… joder, yo no quería volver a ver a los Cullen.

Planifiqué todo en mi mente: Después del funeral de mi padre me largaría, volvería a Phoenix y ya nunca regresaría a Forks…

Se hizo de noche y, instantes antes de caer dormida, oí una triste melodía.

Esa melodía era triste, melancólica. Transmitia sensaciones tristes: dolor, tristeza, dolor, rabia, dolor, añoranza y más dolor…

La melodía acabó y yo caí en los dulces brazos del sueño, de las pesadillas.

* * *

Por favor no me maten.

Se que a algunas personas, mis tuentilokis, les dije que subiria mañana viernes y lo siento pero no pude… por favor espero que me perdonen.

Wuaoh

Ya es el capi número 10, ya llevamos diez capítulos… todavía no me lo creo…

No me creo como una idea loca se a convertido en… esto, un fic de crepúsculo capaz de gustar a tanta gente… todavía no me lo creo.

**La canción de este capi es de Kelly Clarkson y se titula You Found Me****.**

_**Agradecimientos**__**:**_

No importa o si??: la verdad es k no jaja, por lo normal actualizo cada 3 o 4 dias pero acaban de comenzar las clases y no suelo actualizar tan a menudo aunque lo intento

Always in my heart-twilight

Javii Cullen: gracias por felicitarme

Roomi

VaNn

GIULYCULLEN

Helen Rye: me encantó tu review, ponte bien ok? Gracias por felicitarme y con respecto a carse de la cama… no eres la única enferma jaja

Flor: Ya te agregué, no pareces una tonta, gracias por pensar que soy la mejor

Feña Cullen

Creppy Swan

Vanessa silberberg: mira que no saber quien era yo.. xD

Karin Cullen

Sharon Estefany Cullen Hale: no por favor, al estilo duendecillo del demonio no por fa… perdoname pr dejarte con el suspense pliss *haciendo la carita que tu(Alice) me enseñasteis, es deir la de perrito mojado*

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, espero que los siguientes… me da igual si son criticas sugerencias… lo que sea, siempre me hacen muy, muy feliz

Mi Messenger está en mi perfil pero si alguien lo quiere lo dejo aquí:

Es todo en minusculas, con el 3 incluido, no os creais que me e equivocado xD

Un beso

Un kiss

U abrazo

Un mordisco : [

Las adoro

PD: e cambiado el sumary y e modificado la historia de Edward en el capi dos, la parte en la que bella busca un nombre para su hiijo y recuerda la voz de Edward cuando le conto su historia, dejarme vuestras opiniones sobre eso plis


	11. Mi amiga Tay

_Especial mente dedicado a: _**Javii Cullen **_y _**ZAVACULLEN**, _por que vosotros me disteis la idea para este cap, porque sin vuestro reviews este cap no esitiria_

* * *

En anteriores capítulos de ¿Tendremos un final feliz?...

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-Charlie está muerto –solté de sopetón

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-Bella… -dijo con ¿amor?- ellos están bien, tranquila shhhh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí amor, shhhh ya, venga no llores más… ¿quieres verlos?

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-¿En el hospital? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien Edward? ¿Qué ha sucedido? Por favor dímelo papá… -dije empezando a preocuparme y al borde del llanto.

-Tranquila Alice, a Edward no le pasa nada –dijo tranquilizadoramente – venir y ahora lo veréis –dijo y colgó.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-¿Tu eres nuestra abuela? –preguntó Elisa.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Sus labios se movían deseosos sobre los míos, mis labios respondieron automáticamente y cuando su lengua rozó mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar y apoderarse de mi boca, mis labios, sin mi permiso se abrieron dejando paso a su lengua. Su lengua se movía deseosa y desesperada por mi boca, buscando mi lengua y cuando la encontró estuve tentada de corresponderle pero no lo hice, dejé que su lengua jugara libremente por mi boca hasta que se quedó sin aire y se separó de mí jadeando.

**EBEBEBEBEB**

Planifiqué todo en mi mente: Después del funeral de mi padre me largaría, volvería a Phoenix y ya nunca regresaría a Forks…

Se hizo de noche y, instantes antes de caer dormida, oí una triste melodía.

Esa melodía era triste, melancólica. Transmitia sensaciones tristes: dolor, tristeza, dolor, rabia, dolor, añoranza y más dolor…

La melodía acabó y yo caí en los dulces brazos del sueño, de las pesadillas.

Capítulo 12: Mi amiga Tay

Tanya POV

Me dejó… me dejó tirada… en ese momento supe, comprendí y entendí lo que era la sensación que sentían todos cuando se cansan de alguien… esa sensación de rechazo… la sentía yo ahora… ahora sabía el significado de la palabra rechazo…

Él no me quería, él no me amaba y yo solo era la puta, la zorra, la estúpida chica que estaba ciega y le había intentado obligarle a quererme, a amarme… ahora es cuando comprendo que uno no puede enamorarse a la fuerza, enamorarse por la fuerza… es un engaño una mentira… simplemente, no es amor, el amor es ciego y el amor es el que llama a tu puerta no al revés, el cupido el que lanza la flecha no yo.

Ahora comprendía que ella, Bella, era lo mejor para Edward, que yo solo era un obstáculo, que él la necesitaba y ella lo necesitaba a él.

Yo era, simplemente, la zorra que se había metido en medio de todo y que ahora, en este prado, se daba cuenta…

Suspiré y levanté mi mano para secarme las lágrimas que caian por mis mejillas, cual cascada, hasta llegar a mi barbilla y caer a la fría hierba del prado.

Y… ahora me daba cuenta de una gran verdad… Yo no le amaba… él era un simple capricho mío, el simple capricho de una adolescente con afectada por las hormonas de la adolescencia… pero… ¿Quién no quería estar con el chico más guapo, el más bueno del pueblo en el que vives, que estaba soltero y que estaba como un tremendo tren?

Me levanté y corrí, escondiéndome de los demás hasta llegar a mi casa. Sentía como el frío congelaba mi cuerpo a pesar de ser verano… después de esto me iba a ganar un precioso y bien merecido resfriado.

Atravesé el bosque, iba corriendo a más no poder. Al llegar al pueblo fui por los jardines traseros y por la parte del bosque, zonas que por las que nadie pasaba, las que nadie frecuentaba, a la gente del pueblo le gustaba salir y por eso el pueblo se solía quedar solo, vacío, desierto.

Estaba a una manzana de distancia de mi casa, iba por el bosque pero…

-Mike, hay que hacer algo, el tiene todo, no quiero que se quede también con la chica más buena del pueblo –dijo una voz de chico

-No puede ser la chica más buena del pueblo por que no vive en Forks –replicó una familiar voz de chica.

-Calma Tyler, calma Lauren, seguro que la estúpida de de tu amiga Tanya ya metido la pata y los a separado –dijo la voz del Mike.

Me asomé sin ser vista pero de forma que yo pudiera ver todo.

Hay estaban ellos… mis amigos… más bien los que se hacían llamar mis amigos… los que hablaban a mis espaldas…

Estaban todos sentado se una roca y en la hierba que había enfrente de ella.

Estaban: Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, y las animadoras y parte del equipo de fútbol del instituto, estaba Laurent, el novio de mi hermana y a su lado… Irina…

No pe podía creer que ella también estaba con ellos que ni siquiera me había defendido, no había dado la cara por mi cuando habían hablado mal del mí, no…

Me había traicionado… ella y los demás… me habían utilizado…

Me tragué mis lágrimas y me fui de ahí sin ser vista.

Di gracias a dios hasta llegar a mi hermosa y amplia, la más grande de todo el pueblo ya que los Cullen vivían a las afueras, casa con la fachada de un color azul pálido, tejado a dos aguas y jardín trasero amplio y otro delantero, mas pequeño, donde mis padres dejaban sus coches, al igual que todas las casa de esta manzana. En ese momento no había nadie en casa, mi madre estaba de compras, Kate había quedado con su novio, Garrertt un buen chico, eran muy felices y la felicidad de mi hermana pequeña me hacía muy feliz, y mi melliza Irina… aquella traidora, aquella chica que caminaba por las calles con la cabeza alta solo por que pertenecía a la rica familia Denali, aquella estúpida chica…. Que solo sabía hacer daño a la gente… y fallar a su familia… a su hermana…

Entré por la puerta trasera y subí rápidamente las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto que compartía con mis hermanas, Irina y Kate.

La habitación era amplia, enorme y muy espaciosa, estaba dividida en tres sectores, uno de cada una de mis hermanas y el mío.

El mío, el sector central, tenía las paredes pintadas de un color morado claro, con una litera, la cama de abajo la usaba más como un sofá que como una cama ya que yo dormía arriba.

Tenía un escritorio a juego con la litera y también tenía dos armarios enormes y una estantería.

El de Kate, sector izquierdo, era muy al estilo emo, creo: tenía paredes de un color fucsia muy llamativo con estrellas y calaveras con huesos entre cruzados y corazones y demás cosas, tenía una cama amplia con las sábanas negras y fucsias, un sofá negro, un armario que valía por dos, una estantería altísima, un escritorio y decorando el suelo, a un lado de la cama, tenía una alfombra negra y sus zapatillas de andar por casa, fucsias, llamaban la atención haciendo contraste con la alfombra.

El de Irina, sector derecho, era casi idéntico al mío, sus paredes era de un color rosa claro y su la cama de debajo de su litera era un sofá por lo demás… era idéntico a mi sector.

Me dirigí al sector central, mi parte correspondiente de la habitación, abrí uno de mis armarios y cogí mis jeans, piratas, azules favoritos, esos que se ajustaban a mis piernas, mi camiseta morada con un mensaje en letras negras que decía "Kiss Me", y mi ropa interior y me dirigí al baño de nuestra habitación.

El baño era increíble, tenía una barra de peluquería y maquillaje, llena de cosas para peinar (plancha del pelo, rizador, secador, peine…), un montón de cosméticos de diversos tonos y colores y también había diversos tipos de colonias.

Me fui a tomarme una ducha de agua caliente y después me vestí, peiné y maquillé.

Cuando ya terminé de hacerme la coleta, maquillar mi cara con un liguero toque de maquillaje y haberme terminado de vestir, entré corriendo a la habitación y abrí el uno de los dos enormes zapateros que compartía con mis hermanas. No sabía si ponerme mis deportivas, mis tenis o mis converse. Al final me decidí por unas converse pero no sabía de que color… después de pensarlo me puse las converse moradas de Irina y bajé al salón. Comprobé que estaba todo en su sitio y cogí mis llaves y me fui.

Bella no vivía muy lejos de mi casa, su casa, es decir, la casa del jefe Swan, se encontraba a unas cinco manzanas cuesta debajo de la mía.

Corrí y corrí. Tenía que llegar a su casa cuanto antes.

Tenía que disculparme por lo que había hecho, necesitaba su perdón y luego me gustaría ser su amiga. Yo siempre la vi como una chica con un gran corazón con gran capacidad de amar y perdonar pero se veía a la legua que era débil y seguramente lo estaba pasando muy mal ahora... y todo por mi culpa

_Estúpida, estúpida y más estúpida, has estado ciega Tanya, ellos se amaban y __tú eras una cabezota dura que se había interpuesto entre ellos y que le estaba haciéndoselo pasar muy mal_-pensé y me auto-regañé a mi misma.

Cuando frené frente al patio de la casita color crema, con la pintura oscurecida por las intensas lluvias del asqueroso y odioso Forks, casi caigo al suelo del repentino frenazo que pegué, eso quería decir que había corrido mucho.

Paré dos segundos y encogí las rodillas y apoyé mis brazos en ellas… estaba agotada por la intensa carrera, estaba hiper ventilando, pero n o podía esperarme ni un segundo más, tenía que decirle lo que sabía, lo que sentía y lo que me rondaba por la cabeza…

…_Inspira…_

…_Expira…_

…_Inspira…_

…_Expira…_

Me recodé a mi misma mientras cruzaba el pequeño jardín delantero de la casa de los Swan.

Subí los tres escalones y crucé el porche…

…_Toc, toc…_

Llamé vacilante, con miedo a su reacción, con miedo a que me echara de allí, con miedo a todo…

Pasaron dos minutos… dos largos e intensos minutos que se me hicieron dos horas… dos días… dos semanas… dos meses… dos años… una eternidad…

…_Toc, toc…_

Volví a llamar, pero ocurrió los mismo, nadie había, no había nadie… se había ido…

¡No! ¡No, eso es imposible no se puede haber ido! Tenía que explicarla todo, tenia que contarla la verdad… tenía…

Empecé a aporrear la puerta mientras enorme lagrimas caian de mis ojos hasta llegar a mi barbilla y caer a mi camiseta, aporreé la puerta, me dolían las manos de tanto golpearla, pero me daba igual…

-Bella, Bella –sollozaba

Y entonces todo se volvió negro…

Y llegué a mi propio infierno…

Desperté en un hospital, me enteré que había estado dos semanas en coma inducido porque estaba muy inquieta y no paraba y los somníferos no me habían hecho efecto.

Los siguientes años fueron los peores de toda mí vida.

Acabé el instituto con buenas notas y marginada socialmente excepto por mi hermana Kate y su novio Garrertt.

Yo no me hablaba con ninguno de los monstruos que se habían hecho llamar "mis amigos" y mucho menos hablaba con mi "hermana" Irina, para mi ella estaba muerta, no existía, simplemente… no era mi hermana… y se lo hice saber, el día que volví del hospital a casa, cuando se fueron mis padres a cenar y nos quedamos las tres solas en casa no pude callármelo más, ella estaba hablando de los planes que teníamos que hacer que hacer mañana con mis "amigos", intenté no gritar, juro que lo intenté… pero una tiene sus límites y no aguanté más. Salté del sofá del salón, donde nos encontrábamos viendo la televisión, me puse frente a ella, la señale y la grité que era una mierda, que no merecía llevar el apellido Denali y que, para mí, no era más mi hermana… A lo que ella respondió llamándome puta, zorra y una rompe relaciones fría y sin corazón… y yo no pude más caí al suelo y me puse a llorar dejando que Kate me consolara, mientras tanto Irina se vistió y se largó, cuando oímos el portazo que pegó la puerta al cerrarse Kate me pidió que, por favor, le explicara lo sucedido, por qué había actuado así y qué era lo que pasaba y por qué yo estaba así. No tuve más remedio, se lo expliqué y desde entonces me uní a mi hermana pequeña más que nunca, fuimos inseparables, aunque claro, ella tenía a su novio y yo… yo la entendía por eso muchas veces los dejaba solos.

Apenas veía a los Cullen, faltaban mucho al instituto, sobre todo Edward y yo era demasiado cobarde de acercarme a él, sabía que sufría, sabía de cada una de sus visitas al médico, de cada uno de sus desmayos por no comer, por no salir, por estar encerrado… sabía todo lo que sufría y lo peor era saber que todo su dolor, todo su sufrimiento, todo… era por mi culpa.

Cuando acabé el instituto me fui de Forks, huí cual ratón huye del gato que lo persigue, cual oveja intenta correr para que el feroz lobo no la coma… quería dejarlo todo atrás, quería hacer borrón y cuenta nueva… pero sabía, que eso sería imposible, imposible hasta que ellos fueran felices… pero quise mentirme.

Estudié diseño en la universidad de Phoenix. Estaba… todo lo contenta que puede estar una persona que se siente muy mal, que lleva un peso en su espalda muy pesado desde los quince años…

Un día, en la universidad me quedé flipando… yo iba a la universidad como cualquier día normal… pero no era un día normal. Llegué pronto, algo muy raro en mi, no tenía muchos amigos en la universidad por lo que me fui a dar un paseo. Llegué hasta la puerta de la universidad de literatura, que se encontraba en la manzana de al lado, ya iban a empezar la clases por lo que me giré para volver y lo que vi fue increíble, casi me caigo. Allí estaba ella… pero no sola, su madre la acababa de acompañar y se estaba despidiendo de dos niños… idénticos a Edward… no puede ser, era lo que me repetía mi mente una y otra vez…

Desde aquel día juré que, ni los dioses podrían detenerme, los volvería a juntar aunque fuera la última cosa que hiciera en mi vida.

Desde entonces la mantenía vigilada, con mis contactos conseguí un trabajo para ella en una editorial y la conseguía, secretamente, pases para que pudiera ver los desfiles de moda que, raramente, ahora le gustaban.

En vacaciones me fui a Forks para poder asistir a la unión matrimonial, la boda, de mi querida hermana Kate con su novio, actual prometido, Garrertt.

Fue una boda maravillosa y preciosa, se me hacía raro ver a mi hermana con un bonito y elegante vestido blanco diseñado por mi misma, pero me hacía tan feliz… Estábamos cenando cuando decidí salir un poco a cuando salí un momento a tomar el aire. Salí por la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín y me metí por el bosque…

Di un paseo pensando en la gente que había visto, estaban los Cullen, bueno solo Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, me enteré de que Jasper y Alice estaban con Edward, que no se encontraba muy bien. Se les veía orgullosos de que su hijo hubiera conseguido la carrera de medicina mucha antes de lo normal pero aun así, se les notaba preocupados y yo… n podía ver eso…

Iba a volver cuando una voz me llamó la atención…

-Venga Irina, no es para tanto, a ti no te importan así que… ¿Qué más da? –dijo una voz masculina

-No me importan mi familia ni nadie pero… hay mucha gente…

No pude oír más salí corriendo, iban a fastidiar la preciosa velada de mi hermana y a ella no le importaba…

Corrí hasta llegar a la casa y volé hasta el baño, mis lágrimas se derramaban por mi cara corriendo todo el maquillaje de esta. Cuando me calmé cogí firmemente el móvil y llamé a la comisaría de policía de Forks, el jefe Swan me atendió y le conté lo sucedido cuando volvía a la fiesta sin poder evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por mi cara… me ayudó a tranquilizarme y prometió que no pasaría nada malo en esa fiesta. Colgué y me miré al espejo. Estaba hecha un desastre, me limpié, borré las marcas del llanto y me volví a maquillar.

Al final todo acabó bien, los atraparon un minuto antes de que empezara la "masacre" y se los llevaron a la comisaría, arrestados.

Hoy había llegado a Nueva York para mi primer desfile, hoy las guapísimas modelos de Nueva York se pasearían por una pasarela con _mis_ diseños. Estaba tan contenta, todo lo que puede estar una persona hecha mierda, que cuando vi a Bella entrar recé porque mi plan saliera bien.

Y salió, desfiló con unos conjuntos míos… tenia cuerpo de modelo, eso no se podía negar y yo… yo la haría triunfar.

A las dos semanas del desfile mi hermana Kate me llamó diciendo que Bella estaba en Forks y yo me puse muy contenta, seguro que al verse se perdonarían y volverían a ser la feliz pareja que eran. Pero al los cuatro días Kate volvió a llamar diciendo que al día siguiente se celebraría… el funeral de Charlie…

Cogí el primer vuelo a Port Angeles y me fui directa a Forks llorando todo el camino…

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, en Forks, en el funeral de Charlie Swan, y frente a la persona a que más daño hice… frente a Bella…

-Bella… -dije vacilante y con lágrimas en mis ojos, si lo sé soy una llorona estoy llorando cada dos por tres.

Me miró sorprendida y confundida.

-Bella yo… quería explicarte –comencé, tartamudeando, al ver que no me respondía- todo lo que… pasó, todo… porque desde que te fuiste… he sufrido… al no poder decirte… todo lo que pasó, todo lo que pensé… -me dio una mirada para que continuase y le conté todo… -Y… me gustaría ser tu amiga… aunque no me lo merezco…

Ella me abrazó

-Te lo mereces, fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de que no solo estabas tú en el mundo… que no solo importas tú, sino los demás… -dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

La abracé y lloramos, por todo por la muerte de Charlie y todo.

Al final la acompañé a su casa y estuvimos hablando, no se la veía afectada por la muerte de Charlie pero sus ojos la delataban, tenían un toque de tristeza.

Me quedé con ella toda la noche y me invitó a quedarme a dormir y no me pude negar. Cenamos, vimos la televisión, hablamos…

Me desperté muy contenta de haber hecho las paces con Bella… ahora solo quedaba Edward...

Bella POV

_Adiós papá, te quiero nunca te olvidaré..._-me despedí cuando fue, finalmente, enterrado.

Una suave y... ¿cálida? si era cálida, una cálida brisa de verano, no una fría de otoño, me revolvió el pelo y me acarició las mejillas llevandse la última lagrima que derramaría por mi padre

Prometí no llorar, prometí ser fuerte y eso hice.

Cuando Tanya se acercó me y me dijo todo… no puede hacer otra cosa más que perdonarla.

Se quedó conmigo toda la noche hablando viendo la tele…

Ya echaba de menos a mis dos monstruitos… decidí dejarlos en la mansión Cullen unos días más antes de irnos así que mañana por la mañana iríamos Tanya y yo a recogerlos y nos iríamos a Phoenix.

Me levanté temprano y bajé a preparar el desayuno, al poco rato bajó Tanya

-Buenos días Bells –dijo con voz cantarina.

Sonreí y la respondí con voz cantarina

-Buenos días Tay –sonreí.

-Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me llama Tay…

-Si quieres te puedo llamar Tanya

-No, no, no echaba de menos ese apodo

-Ok, bueno vamos a vestirnos y te presento a Edward y Elisa

Subimos, le dejé ropa, nos cambiamos y nos reunimos en el baño para peinarnos y maquillarnos.

Edward POV

Estar con mis hijos era una de las cosa que más feliz me hacían peo no podía ser feliz… no después del bofetón y el rechazo…

Pero… no me rendiré, lucharé por ella, por su perdón, por haberla dejado sola por… lucharía por su amor.

Bella POV

Nos calzamos unos zapatos de tacón cada una a juego con nuestros vestidos, guardamos las maletas en mi coche y nos fuimos hacia la casa de los Cullens

-¿Todavía lo quieres? –preguntó Tay

Suspiré, tendría que contarle la verdad…

-Sí, Tay, lo amo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, pero no quiero sufrir…

-Bella, fue por mi culpa, no la suya, deberíais volver, o por lo menos a hacer borrón y cuneta nueva

-No sé Tay, no sé –murmuré por lo bajo.

¿Lo amaba? Pregunta tonta, pues claro que lo amaba

Pero… ¿Estaría yo dispuesta a volver a empezar? ¿Y él? ¿Me amaba? ¿Estaría él dispuesto a volver a empezar, a olvidar el doloroso pasado y volver conmigo? ¿Y sí el había cambiado de opinión? Y si…. Y si el no me amaba… ¿Qué haría yo?

Borrón y cuenta nueva… no sonaba tan mal si el estaba dispuesto ha hacer lo mismo…

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento

Tengo mis escusas: estuve malita, estuve muy cansada y estuve de cumpleaños y la ultima y mucho mas importante y más creible de todas... tení la CEGUERA DEL ESCRITOR!!!!!!!!!! y no es broma, no sabía que escribir, estaba estancada hasta que lei el review que me dejó Javii diciendo que Bella se tenía que enterar de lo que pasó en realidad y tambn el review de ZAVA diciendome que no había dicho nada de Tanya asi que... este capi os lo dedico a vosotros.

**_Agradecimientos:_**

VaNn: tk m sister, no te cabrees con migo porfa

Javii Cullen: como ves te dediqué el capi, gracias por tu review, espero el siguiente aunk no me lo merezco por tardar tanto

culdrak: gracias por tu review, espero k dejes otro aunk no me lo merezco

Sharon Estefany Cullen Hale: no me lleves de compras anda hermanita que e sido buena y e subido cap *mirandote con cara de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia y muy muy asustado*

thecullen86: me siento alagada de que mi historia sea una de las que mas te gusten, no te pongas triste plis que si no yo tambn me pongo triste, espero tu siguiente review, aunk no me lo merezco por tardona

Arixa: jaja te enganchaste no? jaja bueno espero el siguiente review tuyo aunk no me lo merezco

Carol-Cullen: tienes razon en lo de los cuerno y k si no no habria historia espero tu siguiente review aunk no me lo merezco

Helen Ryejaja si ya ves esk soy sorprendente jaja espero tu siguiente review aunk no me lo merezco

karin culle: jaja esk si se perdonaran enseguida no seria lo mismo... espero tu siguiente review aunk no me lo merezco

ZAVACULLEN: como ves el capi esta dedicado a ti, por k si no fuera por la idea de Tanya... se me pasó por la cabeza en mitad de clase y me puse a escribir... casi me pillan jaja espero tu siguiente review, aunk no me lo merezco

Bruja Vampirita: es cierto las palabras no lo suelen curar todo, sulen ser los echos no? weno espero tu siguiente review, aunk no melo merezco

Cristina Swan dominguez: te dejaré coments en el tuenti cuando suba oki? jaja gracias por tu review, espero el siguiente aunk no me lo merzco

paky: ya ves... no sabían lo de la muerte x k solo lo sabian el poli y bella y los niños se desmayan de la sorpresa, de la desgracia de que no pudieron conocer a su abuelo y bella se lo toma tan a la liguera x k ella nunca a tenido una lo k se dice relacion con su padre, nunca estrecharon mucho los lazos... , weno yo ya subí, solo t keda a ti, espero tu review, aunk no me lo merezco por tardona.

Carla Sánchez Andrés: ya subí cap, espero k te guste, te dejaré el link en el tuenti siempre k suba, espero tu review aunk no me lo merezco

karen: ya actualicé y sorry por la tardanza

weno a mis nenis de tuenti k siempre me dejan sus review k sepan k las kiero muxíiiiisimo

esstoy muy nerviosa y puede k no pueda subir tan amenudo, l profe de natus nos va a hacer un examen cada dia esta mujer esta loca chiflada no se pero en resumen muy mal de la cabeza... y encima no tengo mates hasta el martes espero k nos de las notas del examen mañana lunes en naturales x k sino.... me voy a morir de nervio

un beso a todos

las kiero

un mordisko :[

**no me merezco los reviews por tardona pero si kereis dejarmelos sabeis k me ponen muy contenta**

**AVISO: PROXIMAMENTE SUBIRÉ UNA HISTORIA DE ED Y BELLS QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO CON MI AMIGA VANN, ESPERO LEERLAS X AHY UN KISS ENORME**


	12. Unos días con los Cullen

_Capítulo especialmente dedicado a VaNn (Vanesa, mi loki sister, my friend, mi loti, mi tuenticrepúsculera, mi petadora, mi… mi todo!!!)_

_Felíz cumpleaños, que lo pases super mega macro bien, y espero k te guste mi regalo: ESTE CAP!!!!_

_¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!_

_

* * *

_

En capítulos anteriores de ¿Tendremos un Final Feliz? …

Planifiqué todo en mi mente: Después del funeral de mi padre me largaría, volvería a Phoenix y ya nunca regresaría a Forks…

Se hizo de noche y, instantes antes de caer dormida, oí una triste melodía.

Esa melodía era triste, melancólica. Transmitia sensaciones tristes: dolor, tristeza, dolor, rabia, dolor, añoranza y más dolor…

La melodía acabó y yo caí en los dulces brazos del sueño, de las pesadillas.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Ahora comprendía que ella, Bella, era lo mejor para Edward, que yo solo era un obstáculo, que él la necesitaba y ella lo necesitaba a él.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Corrí y corrí. Tenía que llegar a su casa cuanto antes.

Tenía que disculparme por lo que había hecho, necesitaba su perdón y luego me gustaría ser su amiga. Yo siempre la vi como una chica con un gran corazón con gran capacidad de amar y perdonar pero se veía a la legua que era débil y seguramente lo estaba pasando muy mal ahora... y todo por mi culpa

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Allí estaba ella… pero no sola, su madre la acababa de acompañar y se estaba despidiendo de dos niños… idénticos a Edward… no puede ser, era lo que me repetía mi mente una y otra vez…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

A las dos semanas del desfile mi hermana Kate me llamó diciendo que Bella estaba en Forks y yo me puse muy contenta, seguro que al verse se perdonarían y volverían a ser la feliz pareja que eran. Pero al los cuatro días Kate volvió a llamar diciendo que al día siguiente se celebraría… el funeral de Charlie…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

¿Lo amaba? Pregunta tonta, pues claro que lo amaba

Pero… ¿Estaría yo dispuesta a volver a empezar? ¿Y él? ¿Me amaba? ¿Estaría él dispuesto a volver a empezar, a olvidar el doloroso pasado y volver conmigo? ¿Y sí el había cambiado de opinión? Y si…. Y si el no me amaba… ¿Qué haría yo?

Borrón y cuenta nueva… no sonaba tan mal si el estaba dispuesto ha hacer lo mismo…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Capítulo 12: Unos días con los Cullen

**Edward POV**

Estar con mis hijos era una de las cosa que más feliz me hacían peo no podía ser feliz… no después del bofetón y el rechazo…

Pero… no me rendiré, lucharé por ella, por su perdón, por haberla dejado sola por… lucharía por su amor.

Pero… ella era tozuda, de mente muy cuadriculada… se volvería a marchar… y yo soy débil, aguante una separación… no creo que pueda aguantar otra y menos ahora cuando están también ellos… mis hijos, mis angelitos…

Suspiré, tenía que hacer algo pero… ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Quitarle la custodia de los niños? No, eso sería demasiado cruel… separar a Edward y Elisa de su madre… no quiero ni imaginarme el dolor que les podría causar eso… Pero…existía la custodia compartida…

Sí, eso era… la custodia de mis hijos no la podría tener solo uno por completo pero… por separado…

Sonreí, Bella no se iba a escapar de mí.

-Juro que haré lo que haga falta para poder estar con ella –dije sacando el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo del pantalón…

Miré el reloj antes de marcar el número de mi abogado, el reloj marcaba las diez de la noche…

Busqué en la agenda telefónica interna del móvil y pulsé el botón verde de llamada a la vez que cruzaba los dedos para que respondieran.

-Aquí el , ¿con quién hablo? –contestó amablemente una familiar voz.

-Ben, hola, soy Edward…

**Elisa POV**

Edward y yo estábamos supercontentos.

Por fin teníamos una familia… y muy grande

Mí tía Rosalie era muy guapa y era una supermodelo y actriz de cine. ¡¡¡Y actuó para nosotros!!!

Mí tío Emmett era el marido de mí tía Rosalie, es decir, estaban casados… eso me dijeron.

Mí tío era super-divertido, jugaba con nosotros, hacía bromas (algunas muy raras), hacía el tonto para hacernos reir y nos hacía cosquillas, muchas y muchas cosquillas hasta que acabábamos llorando de la risa.

Emmett era constructor, hacía edificios, no era raro… era tan fuerte…

Mí tía Alice era lo más, le gustaba la moda ¡cómo a mí!, le gustaba vestir bien ¡cómo a mí! y era muy, muy hiperactiva, andaba de aquí para allá y a veces hablaba tan rápido y sin respirar que me ponía muy nerviosa.

Alice era diseñadora de moda y me prometió hacerme vestiditos de princesa muy, muy bonitos.

Mí tío Jasper, era el hermano de mí tía Rosalie y era el novio de mi tía Alice, pero no estaban casados… de momento.

Jasper era profesor de historia y nos contaba historias de guerras y leyendas antiguas que pasaron hace algunos años.

Mí abuelita Esme era decoradora y era muy dulce, nos mimaba mucho, nos daba muchos besos, nos abrazaba con mucho cariño y amor, nos leía cuentos, se preocupaba por nosotros y siempre nos sonreía.

El abuelito Carlisle era médico y siempre que me caía él, mi hermanito y mi papá me curaban, me abrazaban y me consolaban.

Yo era muy torpe pero el abuelito m dijo que no pasaba nada que mi mamá era también muy torpe.

Yo no le creí pero él me contó que era verdad y que no mentía, que él nunca mentía.

Mí papá… todavía no podía creer que lo que más deseaba tener en el mundo, un padre, lo tenía… era guapísimo, tenía el color de ojos verde y el pelo color marrón rojizo… color cobre… como mi hermanito Edward…

Mi hermanito y mi papá se llamaban igual… eso me pareció raro al principio… pero luego se convirtió en la cosa más normal del mundo para mí.

Mí papi era un doctor, como mi abuelito y trabajaba en el hospital de aquí, en el hospital de Forks.

Mí papi curaba a los niños que iban malitos, él los revisaba y los curaba… a Edward le fascinó mucho y me dijo que de mayor quería ser médico como él… yo quería ser modelo como mi tía Rose y quería vestir la ropa que hacía mi tía Alice.

Nuestro papi era muy bueno y cariñoso con nosotros, nos abrazaba y nos besaba siempre que podía y yo siempre le oía susurrar "la mezcla perfecta de Bella y yo". Mi papá era muy alegre con nosotros pero Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta de que la alegría no subía completamente a sus ojos… sus ojos demostraban tristeza y añoranza y un gran dolor…

Me acuerdo de el primer día que llegamos a la casa de mi familia… estábamos muy asustados…

_**Flash Back**_

Salimos de la habitación blanca del hospital, Edward y yo, cogidos de la mano, con mi abuelita Esme, mi tía Alice y mi papi.

Edward y yo estábamos un poco asustados, acabábamos de conocer a nuestra familia… una familia que no creíamos tener… ¿Por qué mamá no nos dijo que teníamos un papá y que también teníamos tíos y abuelitos…? ¿Por qué…?

Miré a Edward y él me devolvió la mirada… estábamos pensando lo mismo.

Me acerque al él disimuladamente y le susurré:

-Luego se lo preguntaremos a mami

Él solo asintió y me apretó la manita intentando tranquilizarme, él sabía lo mucho que me había afectado todo…

La abuelita Esme se veía preocupada mientras tanto, tía Alice estaba enfadada, cabreada, enojada, echaba chispas por los ojos…

Papá… se me hacía raro esa palabra… tanto pensarla como pronunciarla con mi suave y aguda voz infantil. Papá, mi papá, estaba… triste… se le veía los ojos húmedos y tenía la cara ligeramente roja… como si estuviera llorando…

Llegamos a la sala de espera y allí, sentados en las incómodas sillas, había una mujer rubia de ojos azules acompañada de dos hombre. Uno era alto y fuerte, muy fuerte, con profundos ojos grises y pelo negro, como mi tía Alice. El otro hombre era bien parecido a la mujer rubia, parecían hermanos.

La mujer, al vernos se levantó y corrió hacía nosotros seguida por los dos hombres.

Al llegar a nosotros se paró, se arrodilló hasta quedar a nuestra altura y los sonrió.

-Así que vosotros sois Edward y Elisa… -dijo para si misma y sonrió-. Hola, yo soy vuestra tía Rose y estos so vuestros tíos Emmett –dijo señalando al grandote de pelo negro y ojos grises- y Jasper –señaló al chico parecido a ella.

-Hola –saludó el grandote

-Hola –dijo el rubio

Tenía miedo, no los conocía de nada y ahora aparecían de repente en mi vida y afirmaban ser mis tíos mi familia… La familia que nunca tuve…

Me acerqué más a Edward, el me abrazó y yo no pude evitar llorar…

-Ya Eli tranquila… venga hermanita ya pasó todo… -dijo mi hermano intentando calmarme…

Pero yo no lloraba de tristeza o de miedo… estaba muy segura de que estas lágrimas eran de alegría.

-Ed… ward –sollocé- hermanito… te… tenemos… una fa… milia… tenemos una familia –me separé y lo miré feliz.

-Por supuesto que tenéis una familia –dijo mi papá- y nunca nos vamos a separar

-Papi… -dije acercándome a mi papá el cual se había acercado y se había puesto de cuclillas y nos miraba fijamente- papi…- repetí nuevamente y me eché a sus brazos, mi papá mi abrazó- papá, prométeme que no nos vas a dejar nunca, por favor…

Mi hermano se unió a nuestro abrazo.

Mi papá suspiró y nos dijo

-Nunca me voy a alejar de vosotros, vosotros sois mis hijos y yo vuestro padre y nunca, ¿me ois? Nunca me voy a alejar de vosotros.

Edward y yo le abrazamos muy fuerte y papá nos correspondió.

-Hey!!! ¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo también quiero un abrazo? -dijo el grandote.

Nos separamos de papi un poquito y miramos al grandote

-¿Tu eres nuestro tío? –preguntamos los dos a la vez

El solo asintió y nos miro seriamente

-Sí, y si no quereís que me enfade me teneís que dar un abrazo si no… -dijo acercándose a nosotros

-Emmett, no asustes a mis sobrinos –dijo la rubia que decía ser mi tía Rose…

-¡Auch! Déjame acabar la frase al menos ¿no? –dijo y se giró a nosotros y se acercó asustándonos, nosotros nos acercamos más a nuestro papi y lo abrazamos…- sino… os haré cosquillas –dijo y nos hizo cosquillas muchas cosquillas

-Ja… ja…. Para… ti…tío… Emmett… papi… ayu… ayudanos –dijimos Edward y yo entre risas.

Entonces nos trajeron a la gran casa blanca y nos llevaron a nuestra habitación en el piso de arriba, al lado de la habitación de mi papá.

Nos acostamos temprano después de la deliciosa cena que preparó nuestra abuelita Esme y después de conocer mejor a nuestra familia…

Al día siguiente Edward y yo nos levantamos pronto y nos fuimos a la habitación de papá.

Papá estaba dormido con las sábanas enrolladas en sus piernas, me recordó a Edward y a mi cuando teníamos pesadillas

-Papi –dijimos Edward y yo a coro y nos subimos a su cama- papi despierta

Papá se movió, nos atrapó, nos abrazó y nos tumbó rápidamente.

-Ja ja papá –despierta dijo Edward yo solo podía reír

-Cinco minutos más… -susurró y nos abrazó más fuerte

Edward y yo reímos más. Esa escena nos recordaba cuando mamá venía a despertarnos para ir a la escuela.

-Vamos dormilón –dije yo todavía riendo- que ya vas a llegar tarde a la escuela

Papá se sentó rápidamente y se pasó la mano por el pelo, miró el reloj y luego a nosotros

-¿Os parece bonito despertar a vuestro pobre y cansado padre? –dijo

Edward y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

-Sí –dijimos los dos a coro

-Pues… tendréis que sufrir las consecuencias… -dijo y se abalanzó sobre nosotros y nos hizo cosquillas

Cuando paró se tumbó otra vez y nosotros a su lado.

-Papá…–dije

-Dime princesa –me respondió con amor

-Papá… -repetí- ¿por qué tu no estabas con mamá y con nosotros?

Papá suspiró y cerró los ojos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego abrió los ojos y nos miró a Edward y a mi.

-Princesa, es… complicado… tu mami y yo nos queríamos mucho pero… mami… vio una cosa y pensó que era mala cuando no lo era y… se fue de aquí… y me dejó solo…

-Pero ya no estás solo papi –dijo Edward y lo abrazamos- ahora estamos nosotros contigo y seremos una familia.

Papá nos abrazó y suspiró.

-No lo creo… vuestra mami… se enfadó conmigo y no me perdonó… y no creo que lo vaya a hacer…

-Mami te quiere mucho –dije- yo lo sé

-Papi…¿Tu quieres a mami?

-La quiero por encima de todo y a vosotros también sois lo mejor que me a podido pasar en toda mi vida –dijo y nos abrazó.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Después de eso bajamos a desayunar y estuvimos jugando…

Le peguntamos a papá donde estaba mamá y el nos dijo intentando ocultar su preocupación, que estaba en el hospital, que pronto saldría, haría una cosa y vendría a por nosotros…

**Edward POV**

Dos días después de llamar a Ben, recibí el documento de la custodia compartida, lo leí y estuve de acuerdo en cada punto, en todo, pasaría las vacaciones con ellos (las de navidades y las de verano) y al año siguiente sería al revés, Bella estaria con ellos solo en las vacaciones de verano e invierno y podría visitarles un fin de semana sí, al otro no, al otro sí…

Llamé a mi abogado y me puse en contacto con un notario para que pudiera venir a la casa.

Al día siguiente Bella vendría a casa y quería tenerlo todo preparado para entonces.

Si no podía conseguir su corazón por las buenas, lo haría por las malas…

* * *

Otro capi más para la coleccion!!! ja ja ja

weno lo primero de todo muchas felicidades a mi loki sister Vane, tkm Vane k lo pases super way, este capi es tu regalito espero k te aya gustado :)

Lo segundo: ahora actualizaré todos los fines de semana ya k entre deberes y exámenes... k porcierto... aprobé el examen de inglés con un 9, los de naturales con un 5,75 y un 8 y el de mates con un 8,5!!!!!!!!!!! estoy super happy :)

Lo tercero:

**Me gustaria k ayudarais con la historia, esk kada vez tengo menos inspiración y mas cansancio de no dormir casi nada por no saber k poner el el siguiente capi asi k me gustaria k me mandarais en vuestros reviews ideas para el proximo capi** y canciones muchas canciones, esk estoy pensando tambn en otro fic y pues... (todavia no es seguro) pero sera de k nuestra kerida Bella es cantante (de pop, rock R&B) y weno pues a kien no le gustaria ver a una Bella super expresiva como Avril Lavigne o super atrevida y movida como Lady Gaga o super loka como Katy Perry??? asi k si kereis colaborar con este y con el otro (que puede que se titule "Sing What I Feel") plis mandarme canciones e ideas para continuar esta historia (si podeis pofa poner en el review si la cancion es para ¿Tendremos un final feliz? o si es para Sing What I Feel)

Antes de nada dos cosas más:

**Kereis k os pase un mini resuen o sumary de la pposible istoria de "Sing What I Feel"?**

Y una para mis nenas del **_TUENTI: AVISARME LAS K KEREIS K OS AVISE DE CUANDO SUBO CAPI, K SOIS MUCHAS Y SE ME OLVIDAN, OK?_**

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

Javii Cullen: no te preocupes, yo de peke veia muchas teleseries y mira k loca estoy k ya no se casi ni como continuar jajaja, gracias por tu review, espero el siguiente con tus ideas, las tendré muy en cuenta, que siempre son geniales.

Bells Mansen Potter: Sorry por tardar en actualizar, me alegra k te aya gustado el capi, espero k este tambn y me dejes un review con tus ideas, las tendre encuenta

karin cullen: ya ves esk lo del pov de tanya fue algo... espontaneo jaja, espero tu siguiente review con tus opiniones, las tendré en cuenta

ZAVACULLEN: jaja k sepas k tu review me acaba de dar otra super idea ahora k lo acao de releer... por k ahora k lo pienso e dejado un pokito descuidado a Jake... weno ya me cayo jaja, yo tambn me distraigo mucho en clase... demasiado jaja, espero tu review con tus recomendaciones, las tendré muy en cuenta

VaNn: mi niña, feliz cumple!!!!!!!!!! por k es una chica escelente por k es una chica escelente!!!! y siempre lo será jaja un enorme tirón de orejas de mi parte ok? jaja

paky: con migo puedes esperarte de todo, una Tanya wena, un... mejor me cayo jaja, vamos k conmigo hasta el mundo al revés jaja ponte wena y escribime muy pronto un review con tus opiniones las tendré muy en cuenta

always in my heart-twilight:ya esk soy taaaaan mala k siempre te ago llorara wuahahahaha, no te preocupes k yo con ed dandome el lote vamos jaja dicersion asegurada jajajaja

Carla: pues si puedes pasarme el link mejor k mejor por k intenté vuscarte en la pagina pero esk es super rara, espero tu review con tus ideas, las tendre encuenta

Carol-Cullen: Ya ves esk me cae peor Tanya k Irina por eso en esta historia la mala de la pelicula es mas Irina k nadie jaja, espero tu review, lo tendré muy en cuenta

Bruja Vampirita: Nada facil, tu misma lo dices, me da a mi en la nariz k esto se va a enredar y enredar mas k un enredijo de los del pelo cuando llevas sin peinarte una semana, jaja, weno espero tu review, lo tendre encuenta

Maiy: espero k te guste el capi, espero tu review con tu recomendacion, lo tendre encuenta

Flor: Espero k este cap te aya guatado, espero tu siguiente review, lo tendré en cuenta

weno me voy yendo ya, nos leeremos el proximo viernes 16 o sabado 17 de octubre ok?

un besazo enorme

decir k las kiero mogollón es kedarse cortísima

hasta la próxima

un besazo

un mordisco :[

un abrazo de oso, es decir, de Emmett

un abrazo asfixiante de Alice

BYE

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LA K OS ACORDASTEIS DE MI CUMPLE Y ME FELICITASTEIS **

**rEvIeW?**


	13. Explicaciones parte 1

AVISO: futuro nuevo fic "Sing What I Fell" por favor pasarme letras de canciones, será un fic con muchas de ellas y necesito que colaboréis y e ayudéis, sumary abajo, antes de los agradecimientos

Acepto sugerencias para el siguiente capi.

Las del **Tuenti** dejarme un comentario en mi tablón del tuenti para saber cuantas queráis saber cuando subo capi. UN BESAZO

* * *

En capítulos anteriores de ¿Tendremos un final feliz?...

Allí estaba ella… pero no sola, su madre la acababa de acompañar y se estaba despidiendo de dos niños… idénticos a Edward… no puede ser, era lo que me repetía mi mente una y otra vez…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

A las dos semanas del desfile mi hermana Kate me llamó diciendo que Bella estaba en Forks y yo me puse muy contenta, seguro que al verse se perdonarían y volverían a ser la feliz pareja que eran. Pero al los cuatro días Kate volvió a llamar diciendo que al día siguiente se celebraría… el funeral de Charlie…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Dos días después de llamar a Ben, recibí el documento de la custodia compartida, lo leí y estuve de acuerdo en cada punto, en todo, pasaría las vacaciones con ellos (las de navidades y las de verano) y al año siguiente sería al revés, Bella estaría con ellos solo en las vacaciones de verano e invierno y podría visitarles un fin de semana sí, al otro no, al otro sí…

Llamé a mi abogado y me puse en contacto con un notario para que pudiera venir a la casa.

Al día siguiente Bella vendría a casa y quería tenerlo todo preparado para entonces.

Si no podía conseguir su corazón por las buenas, lo haría por las malas…

**EBEBEBEBEBEB**

Capítulo 13: Explicaciones parte 1: juegos, ¿amigas? y cosas imposibles

**Bella POV**

¿Lo amaba? Pregunta tonta, pues claro que lo amaba

Pero… ¿Estaría yo dispuesta a volver a empezar? ¿Y él? ¿Me amaba? ¿Estaría él dispuesto a volver a empezar, a olvidar el doloroso pasado y volver conmigo? ¿Y sí el había cambiado de opinión? Y si…. Y si el no me amaba… ¿Qué haría yo?

Borrón y cuenta nueva… no sonaba tan mal si el estaba dispuesto ha hacer lo mismo…

Salí del coche suspirando fuertemente. Tay me abrazó dándome fuerzas, recordándome que no estaba sola.

-Gracias Tay –dije

-No hay por qué darlas Bella –dijo sencillamente.

Nos cogimos del brazo como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida y nos dirigimos al porche de la mansión Cullen.

Llamé y al rato pude oír unas risas agudas y una fuerte carcajada. La puerta se abrió y allí estaba él, con su pelo color cobre más desordenado de lo habitual y con su hermosa sonrisa y sus dos preciosas esmeraldas adornando su cara.

A la espalda tenía a Elisa y agarrado a su pierna se encontraba Edward. Su risa paró cuando se fijó en m y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verme junto con Tanya.

-Mami –gritó Elisa y bajó de la espalda de su padre para venir a abrazarme.

Me separé de Tanya y cogí a mi pequeña Elisa en brazos. Besé su mejilla y ella imitó mi gesto besando la mía.

-Hola mami –dijo contenta abrazándome fuertemente- mami ¿por qué no nos contaste que teníamos un papi y abuelitos y tíos y tías y… y…? –dijo mi pequeña llorando y sollozando.

Se me rompía el corazón de verla así, la mecí de un lado al otro mientras pensaba que decirla.

-Princesa…-comencé- es… complicado, cariño mío, tu no lo entenderías.

Ella se intentó zafar de mi abrazo y se bajó para correr hacia su hermano y su padre.

Se abrazaron fuertemente. Elisa y Edward lloraban mientras que Edward me miraba fijamente con una mirada… ¿calculadora?

Yo… en esos momentos me sentía fatal… quería llorar pero tenía que ser fuerte…

Al ver mi debate interno y todo mi sufrimiento Tanya se acercó y me abrazó.

-Tranquila Bells –me susurró al oído

-Gracias Tay

Ella bufó y dijo lo mismo de siempre:

-No hay por qué darlas Bells…

**Edward POV**

-¿A que no me pillas cara, cara de tortilla? –canturreó mi pequeño hijo mientras corría por toda la segunda planta.

-Ya verás –le dije y corrí hacia él y cuando lo atrapé lo levanté mientras él reía y reía- te pillé –grité triunfal.

Él solo sacó su pequeña lengua rosada y dijo:

-El juego no ha acabado, todavía queda Elisa, la Princesa pato, la Princesa del escondite –dijo enigmáticamente y rió

¿-La Princesa pato? ¿La Princesa del escondite? –pregunté extrañado.

-Sí –dijo orgulloso- por qué mamá es más patosa… bueno antes… ahora no tanto… -dijo extrañado-. Pero mami es la mejor jugando al escondite, nunca la encontramos y Elisa… pues es casi igual

-¿Casi? –pregunté de nuevo.

-Si –dijo y sonrió- siempre encuentro alguna manera, algún… ¿cómo lo llamaba mamá? –susurró pensativo mientras se llevaba una mano a su ya de por sí desordenado pelo cobrizo.

Reí internamente. Tenía las mismas manías que yo y lo más gracioso era que era una copia perfecta mía. Recordé cuando Esme nos sacó una foto cuando estábamos en la cocina pensando que merendar. Con la mano en el pelo y mirando al infinito… y de repente un fogonazo de luz nos cubrió cegándonos por completo.

-¡A sí! –Saltó de repente, haciendo que yo saltara del susto, eso lo había copiado de Alice- chantaje –dijo triunfal- yo siempre encontraba algo y ella caía en mi trampa y si no funcionaba… la hacía un chantaje –dijo y me recordó a mí cuando jugaba con Alice y Emmett al escondite.

Reí y al cabo de unos pocos segundos el me siguió llenando el pasillo con nuestras risas.

-Vamos a por Elisa ¿estas conmigo? –le dije

Él solo asintió y me acompañó.

Subimos al tercer piso y buscamos a Elisa en la habitación de los pequeños. Miramos debajo de la cama, en la litera, encima del armario, en el pequeño armario que había en la litera… nada.

Cerramos la puerta y la buscamos en mi cuarto. Miré detrás del sofá, debajo de la cama, en mi armario, en el baño, debajo del escritorio, en la esquinas, ya que en alguna esquina había algún mueble que podía hacer de refugio. Pero no, no estaba ahí.

Salimos de la habitación y entramos en la de huéspedes. Miramos debajo de la cama, detrás de la cómoda, detrás de la televisión, en el armario, en el baño… nada tampoco estaba.

Hicimos lo mismo con otra habitación que había en la tercera planta… la que una vez fue ocupada por ella…

Después de comprobar todas las habitaciones de la tercera planta bajamos a la segunda y miramos en el cuarto de mis madres, en el de mis hermanos y en el despacho-biblioteca de mi padre.

Bajamos a la primera planta y buscamos en la cocina, abriendo todos los cajones, armarios y estanterías que había en esta y comiendo golosinas que encontrábamos.

Nada, no estaba en la cocina, íbamos a ir al comedor a buscarla cuando, desde el salón llegaron unas risas y un sonido que parecía provenir de la televisión.

Miré a mi hijo y el me miró a mi. Asentimos sabiendo ya lo que íbamos a hacer…

Nos acercamos sigilosamente al sofá del salón y cuando vimos a Elisa, nos acercamos sigilosamente hasta ella, por la espalda. Cuando estuvimos cerca le pusimos el brazo en el hombro y gritamos "¡¡¡BU!!!" provocando que ella saltara del susto.

Nos miró con cara enfadada, la misma cara enfadada que usaba Bella cuando estaba de broma. Y entonces se rió y nosotros con ella.

Se acercó a su hermano y le susurró algo al oído. Vi como Edward asentía y entonces los dos se acercaron disimuladamente a mí y se lanzaron a mí. Yo, que estaba sentado en el suelo, caí hasta estar totalmente en el suelo y mis hijos quedaron encima de mí.

Nos reímos y reímos hasta que el sonido de la puerta nos interrumpió.

Miré el reloj.

No podía ser Esme ya que estaba comprando la comida para toda la semana y no llegaría hasta dentro de una medía hora.

Rosalie y Alice… imposible, se habían ido de compras y conociéndolas no volverían hasta la hora de comer, es decir, dentro de una hora y media.

Emmett y Jasper estaban ocupados dando clases… así que ellos tampoco podrían ser…

Y mi padre, Carlisle, estaba trabajando y no saldría hasta la hora de comer…

Si no era nadie de ellos… ¿Quién sería?

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, sacándome así de mis pensamientos y regresé al planeta tierra.

Me separé de Elisa y Edward con cuidado para ponerme de pie. Pero ellos no se alejaron es más se abalanzaron sobre mí. Elisa agarrada a mi cuello y Edward a mi pierna.

Nos reímos. Era increíble, el sonido de las dos agudas risitas de mis hijos era música, una dulce música que llenaba esta enorme casa vacía y me llenaba de felicidad. Me reí con ellos y caminando torpemente llegué a la puerta y…

Casi me muero de la imagen que vi al abrir la puerta….

Eran… eran… ellas. ¿Cómo podía estas mi Bella con alguien como esa, con la zorra, con la put*, con la que arruinó nuestras vidas….?

Y entonces me quedé espantado ¿Le había dicho algo Tanya? ¿Y si ahora me odiaba más que antes…?

No me di cuenta de que Elisa se bajó de mi espalda hasta que la vi en los brazos de Bella.

-Mami ¿por qué no nos contaste que teníamos un papi y abuelitos y tíos y tías y… y…? –dijo mi pequeña princesa llorando y sollozando.

Se me rompió el corazón al verla a sí… Vi como Bella la mecía, cariñosa y maternalmente mientras pensaba que respuesta darle a Elisa…

-Princesa…-comenzó, después de un rato de largo y pesado silencio- es… complicado, cariño mío, tu no lo entenderías –explicó y tenía razón, ella no lo entendería…

Entonces Elisa se zafó del agarre de Bella y volvió junto a Edward y yo. Me agaché y los abracé. Estaban llorando, los había hecho llorar…. La miré con una mirada calculadora, no sabía no que se le iba a venir encima…

Vi como sufría por el llanto de sus hijos y como de dejaba consolar por Tanya.

-Tranquila Bells –la susurró al oído mientras yo me quedaba boquiabierto al ver su amistad. Eso para mí siempre fue una imagen imposible… Bella, mi dulce y delicada Bella siendo amiga de esa arpía, asquerosa y rompe relaciones…

-Gracias Tay –la dijo.

¿Tay? ¿Había oído bien o necesitaba ir a hacerme una revisión? Esto era simplemente increíble… sin duda alguna estaba soñando…

Bufé, Bella pidiendo disculpas a Tanya… eso era increíblemente imposible.

Tanya bufó y la respondió amablemente…

-No hay por qué darlas Bells…

Tenía que saber lo que había pasado entre esas dos, ella siempre se habían odiado a muerte, era, simple y completamente, imposible que se trataran así, de esa forma… como… como… como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. A Alice no la iba a gustar esto ni un pelo, Rose estaría echando humo y gritando, Jasper… analizando la situación, Emmett buscando el lado gracioso de todo esto y mamá y papá preocupados e intentando buscar una solución…

Y yo… yo… ¡joder! Yo estaba muy extrañado y muy, muy, pero que muy confuso. Necesitaba saber lo que Tanya le había contado a Bella. Necesitaba hablar con Bella y aunque no lo quiera admitir… también con la zorra.

Cogí a mis hijos en brazos y los llevé al salón mientras les pedía a Bella y a Tanya, de mala manera que pasaran:

-Pasar

Entraron y me siguieron al salón. Senté a Elisa y a Edward en el sofá, les abracé aun más fuerte, les bese a ambos es sus pálidas mejillas, les consolé y les intenté animar. Todo esto bajo las atentas miradas de Bella y la zorra de Tanya que estaban detrás de mí, mirando y observando cada uno de mis movimientos. Podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en mí nuca… eso nunca me había gustado.

-Edward… -dijo Bella bajito para que nadie notase su tristeza ni lo mal que se sentía por sus hijos, pero a mi ella nunca me puede engañar- Edward –repitió, con firmeza- ¿Podríais tú y Tanya dejarme a solas un momento con Ed y Eli? –preguntó.

Edward y Elisa seguían llorando desconsolados… estaban pasándolo mal… muy pero que muy mal… me giré y miré a Bella.

Sus ojos estaban rojos, y su nariz no se quedaba atrás. Ella estaba mal, se le notaba por mucho que intentara ocultarlo ella nunca, nunca, nunca podría engañarme con sus expresiones… ella era… como un libro abierto… bueno para mi no. Yo casi siempre sabía lo que pensaba la gente pero… con ella era distinto, muy distinto… Ella siempre me sorprendía, me tomaba por sorpresa. Como la última vez… en el hospital cuando me pegó. Supongo que me lo merecía… supongo… pero ella también se lo merecía tanto como yo. Ella no había sabido la angustia que sufrí al verla en esa camilla… tumbada… aparentemente bien… aparentemente… ya que podía ver como le temblaban los parpados a causa del sueño o la pesadilla. En un momento vi que se removía y que corría peligro de hacerse daño y intenté despertarla para. Yo creí que después del increíble beso que la di me perdonaría, un beso que me recordó cuanto de echaba de menos el sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los míos pero estos labios ya no eran los labio adolescentes de la anterior, guapa, pequeña, estudiosa y adolescente atolondrada que era antes mi Bella no, estos labios eran los de alguien que había sufrido, los de una sufridora, una vividora, una mujer que aparentaba ser fuerte… eran los labios de mi Bella adulta ya, y me encantaban... Lo peor de todo, lo que más dolió, tanto física como psicológicamente, fue el guantazo (cachetada) que me dio.

Cerré los ojos ante ese recuerdo para luego sacudir mi cabeza sacando esos dolorosos recuerdos de ella.

Me levanté y me acerqué a ella. Asentí con la cabeza y ella ocupó mi puesto. Miré a la zorra y le indiqué que me siguiera hasta la cocina.

-Muy bien. Zorra, rompe relaciones ahora dime que le as contado a Bella. ¿Por qué tú y ella sois tan amigas ahora?

-Edward… -dijo titubeando.

-Si esto es una de tus artimañas para intentar conquistarme, hacer daño a Bella o a mis hijos te juró que las consecuencias van a ser peores que la última vez ¿oíste? –dije interrumpiéndola y hablando con un tono de voz serio, frío, tajante y muy amenazador. Tan amenazador que hasta yo mismo me tenía miedo.

Vale estaba delirando tener yo miedo de yo mismo… estaba para que me encerraran en un psiquiátrico y no me dejaran Salir nunca más… aunque creo que sin ver a Bella… separarme de ella otra vez… más que loco, me mataría…

-Edward… -dijo de nuevo.

Bufé.

-¿Quieres responderme de una vez? –pregunté irritado.

-Tal vez si no me interrumpieras… -dijo con voz cortante mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos reflejaban, y digo reflejaban por que los ojos son el espejo del alma, dolor, arrepentimiento, más dolor, confusión y un pequeño brillo de felicidad. Se la veía que estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas…

-Ya me cierro el pico –dije

Suspiró, cogió un baso de un armario de encima del fregadero y lo llenó. Se acercó a la mesa de la cocina, cogió un taburete y se sentó.

-Será mejor que te sientes –dijo.

Yo negué y me quedé en mi sitio, apoyado en la alacena al lado de la nevera.

Ella sonrió tristemente y negó.

-Tan cabezota como siempre, ¿verdad? –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, yo no respondí y ella siguió hablando-. No me extraña nada que hagáis tan buena pareja, sois iguales: cabezotas, tercos, estúpidos, impulsivos, retraídos, pensativos, cariñosos… -enumeró y yo me quedé boquiabierto.

¿Cómo es que la zorra decía eso? ¿No debería de estar celosa? ¿Qué la había pasado para sufrir ese cambio tan brusco? Y lo más importante… lo que me seguía rondando por la cabeza dando vueltas de un lado hacía el otro, la pregunta que seguramente sería más un afirmación que cualquier otra cosa… ¿Era esto una trampa?

La miré sin comprender, ella sonrió tristemente y cogió el vaso, bebió de él para luego dejarlo otra vez en la mesa. Me miró, suspiró y dijo.

-Se que no comprenderás lo que te voy a decir, se que resultará increíble, se que… creerás que es mentira o una broma… crees eso ahora mismo ¿Verdad?

Asentí pero no dije nada, quería que me contara la verdad, la verdad que ella y solo ella sabía.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos buscando las palabras adecuadas. Al cabo de unos segundos los volvió a abrir. Me miró fijamente y habló.

-Edward… –comenzó a decir, seriamente- todo comenzó el día del… "mal entendido" cuando tu te fuiste fue cuando comprendí que era una puta mierda, que no valía para nada, que era una metomentodo, una estúpida y maldita metomentodo, una puta rompe-relaciones… -dijo, cogió aire, vi que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas-. Al llegar a casa me topé con mis supuestos "amigos", con esos putos, cabrones, cerdos, maricones, gilipoyas, mamones, hijos de put*…. Y me enteré de que me habían usado, que mi propia hermana les había ayudado y que ni siquiera me había defendido… Fue entonces cunado comprendí que yo hacía daño a la gente, más que eso… era como si… como si… no tengo palabras para explicarlo… pero después de eso corrí hasta casa. Una vez allí pensé que lo mejor sería contarle a Bella la verdad, lo que había pasado. No quería su perdón no lo merecía, era lo que pensaba… aunque tal vez podíamos ser amigas y hacer como que todo esto no había ocurrido –dijo recordando lo que ocurrió hace 5 largos años, yo, a cada palabra que decía estaba más alucinado- pero no fue así, el destino estuvo en mi contra esta vez y decidió llevarse a Bella de casa ya que después de vestirme, peinarme y maquillarme salí de mi casa y corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta la casa de Bella pero… ella… ella no estaba allí –dijo dejando escapar una lágrima, se la apartó rápidamente con la mano y continuó su relato- me enteré de que se fue y yo… no sabes lo mal que lo pasé... estuve cinco largos años amargada, sufriendo… y encima aun más cunado nuestra hermana, Irina nos traicionó. Se que aunque yo parezca una put* sin sentimientos, los tengo y no sabes lo que fue para mí el dolor, el remordimiento... todo durante cinco largos años… -dijo, tomó aire y prosiguió-. Un, día por arte de magia, me la encontré y desde ese momento decidí acercarme a ella y contarle la verdad y librarme de gran parte del peso que llevaba pero ella solo aparecía y desaparecía, nunca tenía una oportunidad para poder hablar con ella… -finalizó su relató.

Yo estaba todavía más alucinado por lo que me acababa de contar…

Iba a preguntarla si al final le había dicho a Bella la verdad pero justo cuando abrí la boca Bella y los niños llegaron a la cocina.

-Papi… -dijeron Elisa y Edward

Y antes de poder seguir oímos como un coche se acercaba. Esme estaba en casa.

* * *

Sniff sinff

Estoy muy contenta!!!!!! Llegamos a los 100 reviews!!!!!!

Muchas gracias por leerme.

Sigo aceptado sugerencias y letras de canciones

* * *

**Posible sumary de Sing What I Feel**: Bella llega a forks y junto con Jessica, Angela, Mike y Ben forma un grupo. Ben es el de la bateria, Mike el del bajo, Jessica a la guitarra y canta junto con Bella y Angela. Un día llegan los Cullen y la cantante dl grupo encuentra su alma gemela... pero... un buen día la deja, se va a europa... ella se hace cantante y famosa en america y la van a llevar a europa a arrasar...

En este Fic Bella canta lo que siente de hay el título Sing What I Fell por eso os pido letras de canciones...

* * *

**_Agradecimientos a:_**

ZAVACULLEN: espero tu review, espero k te haya gustado el capi

Carmen Cullen 116: me alegro de k te hubiera gustado espero k este no se quede atras y te guste tanto como el anterior, espero tu review.

karin cullen: si creo k pondré un poko celoso a ed... espero k te guste el capi y el sumary de Sing What I Feell

always in my heart-twilight: ganas de acabar?? pues chica k mala yo k kiero hacerlo largo... jaja venga un besazo

Bruja Vampirira: siempre eres de ayuda y gracias por todas las canciones la de the best danm thing la voy a usar sin duda y la del calendario y la de pork y algunas más. Gracias por tu review, espero k te aya guatado el capi espero tu siguiente review.

Carliita:weno oki ya me pasare a leer juntas e inseparables oki? venga un besazo enorme espero k el capi te aya gustado y tambn espero ti review

annieska: me encantaria hacer lo de skater boy pero ya ay un fic asi sobre ed y bella y seria plagio, lei la historia esta muy bn te la recomiendo meteté en mi perfil y en mis historias favoritas está, es genial, el msn no se por k no se puede pasar por los review pero el mio está en mi perfil, copialo y me agregas oki? espero k te aya gustado el capi, y taambn espero tu siguiente review

Soraya: tarde o tempra supongo k todo se arreglará, te aviso cuando suba, espero k te aya gustado el capi y y espero k me escribas otro review.

Un beso, un abrazo de oso, un abrazo asfixxiantes, un mordisco

BYE

Canciones, sugerencias, flores, tomatazos, los vultiris... lo k sea en los reviews

**Reviews?**


	14. Explicaciones parte 2

En capítulos anteriores de ¿Tendremos un final feliz?...

Allí estaba ella… pero no sola, su madre la acababa de acompañar y se estaba despidiendo de dos niños… idénticos a Edward… no puede ser, era lo que me repetía mi mente una y otra vez…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

A las dos semanas del desfile mi hermana Kate me llamó diciendo que Bella estaba en Forks y yo me puse muy contenta, seguro que al verse se perdonarían y volverían a ser la feliz pareja que eran. Pero al los cuatro días Kate volvió a llamar diciendo que al día siguiente se celebraría… el funeral de Charlie…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Dos días después de llamar a Ben, recibí el documento de la custodia compartida, lo leí y estuve de acuerdo en cada punto, en todo, pasaría las vacaciones con ellos (las de navidades y las de verano) y al año siguiente sería al revés, Bella estaría con ellos solo en las vacaciones de verano e invierno y podría visitarles un fin de semana sí, al otro no, al otro sí…

Llamé a mi abogado y me puse en contacto con un notario para que pudiera venir a la casa.

Al día siguiente Bella vendría a casa y quería tenerlo todo preparado para entonces.

Si no podía conseguir su corazón por las buenas, lo haría por las malas…

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

¿Lo amaba? Pregunta tonta, pues claro que lo amaba

Pero… ¿Estaría yo dispuesta a volver a empezar? ¿Y él? ¿Me amaba? ¿Estaría él dispuesto a volver a empezar, a olvidar el doloroso pasado y volver conmigo? ¿Y sí el había cambiado de opinión? Y si…. Y si el no me amaba… ¿Qué haría yo?

**EBEBEEBEBEB**

-Muy bien. Zorra, rompe relaciones ahora dime que le as contado a Bella. ¿Por qué tú y ella sois tan amigas ahora?

-Edward… -dijo titubeando.

-Si esto es una de tus artimañas para intentar conquistarme, hacer daño a Bella o a mis hijos te juró que las consecuencias van a ser peores que la última vez ¿oíste? –dije interrumpiéndola y hablando con un tono de voz serio, frío, tajante y muy amenazador. Tan amenazador que hasta yo mismo me tenía miedo.

**EBEBEEBEB**

Yo estaba todavía más alucinado por lo que me acababa de contar…

Iba a preguntarla si al final le había dicho a Bella la verdad pero justo cuando abrí la boca Bella y los niños llegaron a la cocina.

-Papi… -dijeron Elisa y Edward

Y antes de poder seguir oímos como un coche se acercaba. Esme estaba en casa.

**EBEBEBEB**

Capítulo 14: Explicaciones parte 2: mi pasado, nuestro pasado, mío y de vuestro padre

**Bella POV**

-Pasar –dijo Edward después de coger a mis dos pequeños angelitos en brazos mientras se acercaba a dejarlos en el sofá del salón.

Tay y yo le seguimos. Yo tenía el corazón roto… ver llorar a mis hijos… eso era algo que dolía casi tanto como cuando me enteré del engaño –que al final resultó ser un malentendido, el peor malentendido del mundo… el malentendido que nos separó.

Vi como intentaba calmarlos. Era tan tierno… y era una imagen tan… tan… no podía describir lo feliz que me hacía el ver a Edward comportándose como el padre que no le dejé ser… y todo por un malentendido y mi cabezonería…

Lloraba y lloraba mientras ellos hacían lo mismo. Edward estaba muy preocupado por ellos. Les cantaba al oído, les susurraba palabras bonitas… pero nada no se calmaban… la única que podía calmarlos era yo.

Miré a Tanya y vi como miraba la escena como si todo fuese culpa suya… yo no la culpaba… lo que pasó, pasó y ya está, nosotros éramos adolescentes no sabíamos lo que hacíamos… éramos unos niños pequeños que se creían adultos… creíamos que sabíamos todo pero no era así… nos creíamos ser lo más, pero tampoco era así…algunos confiaban en otros –como Tanya que confió en su hermana Irina y en su grupito de "amigos"- y luego se daban cuenta de que es confianza fue traicionada… después de todo siempre había que aprender a no confiar tan rápido en la gente, en no dejarse llevar por la fama y por la popularidad… lo peor era que, al acabar el instituto, cuando ya si que éramos unos adultos, nos dábamos cuenta de nuestros errores, de nuestra estupidez, de que nuestras bromas pesadas que nos hacían tanta gracia… herían a otras… que la popularidad que tanto les costó ganar a algunos… no valía para nada… claro que, a algunos les daba igual… irían a una universidad y luego buscarían un empleo… pero nada era tan fácil… porque, si quieres algo, si tienes un sueño, si tienes un deseo que supera con creces todo lo demás… tienes que luchar por ellos… y eso el lo que yo e venido a hacer hoy… luchar, luchar por el amor a mi Edward, luchar por la familia que siempre quise tener, luchar por la familia que se merecen mis hijos, y luchar por el padre que mis hijos siempre desearon tener pero que yo siempre les negué.

Volví a mirar a Edward y entonces Tanya se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído bajito, para que yo y solo yo, pudiese escucharla.

-Lucha Bella, presiento que se va a hacer el difícil, que el también va a querer luchar y que podría acabar mal. Lucha Bella, lucha por ti, por tus hijos, por la familia que les negaste, por el padre que siempre quisieron tener, por el padre que nunca les distes, por poder conocer a su verdadera madre… Tu y yo sabemos que la Bella que crió a esos niños no era la Bella que siempre venía a forks cada verano… sé que eras una mezcla de todo lo que les negaste conocer… ahora lucha por poder ser tu misma, por ellos y sobre todo por él, por el amor que existe todavía entre vosotros… por todos los momentos perdidos, por la relación que yo arruiné, por todos Bella.

La miré, la abracé y lloramos silenciosamente la una en el hombro de la otra. Era verdad tenía que luchar… y eso estaba decidido, yo lucharía…hasta el final…aun que luego duela la caída…

-tu no tienes la culpa, éramos pequeños, éramos tontos, éramos… éramos muy jóvenes Tanya, nadie tiene la culpa…

Me separé de ella, oculté mi tristeza, aunque no lo logré, miré a Edward y dije:

-Edward… -dije bajito para que nadie notase mi tristeza ni lo mal que me sentía por mis hijos, pero yo ya sabía perfectamente, y por experiencia que Edward no era fácil de engañar y mucho menos cuando se trataba de mí y mi mal talento como actriz de Hollywood- Edward –repetí, con firmeza, ocultando mejor mi tristeza y mis sentimientos… Edward pareció creérselo- ¿Podríais tú y Tanya dejarme a solas un momento con Ed y Eli? –pregunté.

Después miré a Tanya y asintió. Me volví para ver la respuesta de Edward.

Miraba a Edward y a Elisa… los cuales estaban llorando desconsoladamente, todavía, y unos ojitos rojos con una naricita a juego de casi la misma tonalidad de rojo adornaban sus bellos, preciosos, y hermosos pero aun así, tristes rostros. Y yo seguramente no me quedaba atrás… con mi nariz roja y mis ojos achocolatados aun más rojos culpa del llanto… y seguro que mi cara también estaba roja… con lo que me gustaba estar roja… -sarcasmo- y lo peor de todo era que esto no era causado por los sonrojos de vergüenza, risa o rabia… esto era por el llanto… que era lo peor de todo…

Vi como me miraba con un brillo de amor y añorancia… ¿me quería todavía? ¿Me seguiría amando? ¿Será capaz de perdonarme? ¿Tendrá todavía, guardado en su corazón, el amor que yo tanto le demostré y le di cuando éramos unos alocados adolescentes?... tantas preguntas pero ni una sola respuesta… y eso era lo más frustrante… sabía que por mucho que aunque cogiera una margarita y me pusiera a deshojarla diciendo "si me quiere" "no me quiere" "si me quiere" "no me quiere"…por mucho que lo intentara la respuesta solo podría dármela él…

Me fijé otra vez en él para ver como hacía un gesto de dolor al recordar algo… tenía los ojos cerrados y se le veía triste y como si alguien le hubiera pegado…

_Pues claro estúpida ¿es necesario que te recuerde que le pegaste una buena bofetada en el hospital que te dolió luego más a ti que a él? Por cierto… ¡qué buen gancho de derecha que tengo!_

Le vi suspirar para luego asentir. Se levantó echó una última mirada preocupada a Elisa y a Edward que seguían llorando en el sofá para luego mirar a Tanya con odio y con desprecio.

Se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por Tanya.

Cuando desaparecieron de mi vista yo me acerqué al sofá, los aparte a cada uno un poquito y me senté entre ellos para luego auparlos y sentarlos en mis piernas.

Los abracé como si la vida me fuera en ello y ellos se abrazaron a mí. Lloraban y lloraban.

No podía más, no podía aguantar las lágrimas que tanto había aguantado y que amenazaban en este momento con salir ahora mismo, no podía aguantar las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas de cinco largos años… no podía y por ello lloré.

Estuvimos bastante rato llorando hasta que noté que una cálida mano me acaricio mi mejilla

-No llores mami –dijo Edward llorando también

-Mami… no llores –dijo Elisa abrazándome fuertemente.

La devolví el abrazo y abracé también a Edward.

Y hay estaba yo, con mis dos hijos abrazados a mi, en la casa de los Cullen… ¿Quién lo diría?

Los abracé más fuerte y seguí llorando mientras Elisa y Edward intentaban consolarme.

Cuando paré y me sequé los restos de las lágrimas ya derramadas, las que había aguantado durante cinco largos, pesados, dolorosos y silenciosos años. Restregué mis manos por mis mejillas rojas por el llanto intentando quitar la humedad de las dolorosas lágrimas y quitar el feo sonrojo, todo en vano.

-Mami… -comenzó Elisa.

-¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de nuestra familia? ¿De nuestro papi? ¿De nuestros tíos? ¿De nuestros abuelos?... –siguió Edward por ella.

-Es complicado… -dije

-Eso es lo que dices siempre –me cortó Elisa.

-Pero es que es verdad, Elisa, fue algo que pasó hace mucho tiempo amor y tu y u hermano sois pequeños para entenderlo

-Mamá, no somos dos críos de dos años que no entienden nada de nada –dijo Edward.

-Mamá, sabes perfectamente que somos mucho más listos que un niño de doce años –me recordó Elisa.

-Y que aparté de ser más listos de lo que se supone que son los niños de nuestra edad, mamá, sabes que podemos entender las cosas que nos dices –explicó Edward.

Suspiré, sí, mis hijos era superdotados… eso ya lo sabía… me preguntó de quién lo habrán heredado… bueno no es momento de pensar en esas cosa…

Cogí aire, los abracé bien fuerte a mí. No podía creer lo que estaba apunto de explicarles a mis dos pequeños hijos… a mis dos angelitos… a estos niños que siempre e intentado proteger de mi pasado, de mis errores y mis meteduras de pata… cosa que no e logrado… Ellos son mucho más listos que yo y sabes que les oculto cosas... y nunca pensé que alguna vez haría lo que estoy a punto de hacer yo ahora mismo…

Me acomodé y cerré los ojos mientras cogía y expulsaba el aire de mis pulmones en un vano intento por relajarme.

-Elisa… Edward… todo empezó hace como unos cinco años… cuando vuestro padre y yo éramos más jóvenes… cuando éramos unos estúpidos adolescentes impulsivos, con las hormonas disparadas… Vuestro padre tenía unos dieciséis años y yo tendría unos quince años, era julio y en septiembre cumpliría los dieciséis. Reneé me prometió que me dejaría estar aquí en Forks hasta que cumpliera mi cumpleaños. Mi padre, vuestro abuelo Charlie, ya me había comprado mi regalo de cumpleaños: un camioneta para poder moverme por Forks ya que me iba a ayudar a convencer a vuestra abuela Reneé de que me dejara quedarme más tiempo en Forks e ingresar en el instituto… pero un día… Edward, vuestro padre, dijo que iría a ayudar a Tanya a hacer un trabajo de verano que tenían que hacer para el instituto. Se fue y yo me pasé el día aburrida de aquí para allá por casa hasta que encontré las llaves de la camioneta que mi padre me iba a regalar… no debería haberla usado porque aun no tenía los dieciséis pero el caso es que la cogí y conduje hasta un prado que había en mitad del bosque… un prado en el que yo y vuestro padre nos declaramos amor eterno el uno por el otro… el prado que balizamos como nuestro prado… Al llegar me encontré a vuestro padre tumbado en el suelo con Tanya y la estaba besando…-continué contando pero no pude evitar las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos que no se cuando había abierto.

Sabía que en realidad no había pasado nada pero esas imágenes me atormentaban eran como pedradas a mi corazón.

_**Flash Back**_

_Me bajé del coche y me adentré en el bosque._

_De repente oí risas y me acerqué al lugar de donde provenían._

_Y entonces mi corazón se rompió para siempre._

_Hay estaba Edward encima de Tanya._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-Me enfadé, le grité…

_**Flash Back**_

_Entonces me arme de valor y me acerque._

_-¡¿Este era tu trabajo? ¿Ver cuanto tardaba Bella en enterarse de que Edward la engañaba? ¿O, era ver a cuantas chicas te tirabas este verano?! –grité furiosa._

_**Fin Flash Back **_

-El se acercó a mi para intentar explicarse, me dijo que se podía explicar, pero no le dejé que se explicara, ni siquiera dejé que se acercara a mi…

_**Flash Back**_

_Edward se despegó de los brazos y labios de Tanya y se acerco a mi._

_Yo retrocedí._

_-¡No, no te acerques a mi cerdo asqueroso! ¡no me toques! –dije cuando se acercaba a mi y me intentaba acariciar._

_-Bella, puedo explicarlo –dijo._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

-¿Explicarme? ¿qué tenía que explicarme? ¿El cómo se había puesto a besar a la más popular del instituto de Forks poniendo así los cuernos a su novia? Y se lo grité…

Flash Back

-¡¿explicar el qué, Edward? ¿explicar cómo me as engañado? No gracias, no necesito tus explicaciones Edward. Es más no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, NUNCA, JAMÁS.

Fin del Flash Back

-Le grité que me iba… que no lo quería ver nunca más… y el me dijo que si yo me iba el moría y entonces le devolví la jugada, el me había hecho daño pues ahora me tocaba a mi así que, si todavía me quería lo que le dije… más bien le grité le haría daño, así que le grité que si el se moría pos que así tenía más motivos para irme…

Flash Back

-Bella, por favor no, si te vas me muero.

-Si me voy te mueres…-dije pensativa- pues entonces mas razones para irme.

Y me fui corriendo hacia la camioneta.

-Bella, Bella –gritó Edward.

Fin del Flash Back

-El me intentó retener… pero cuando me fui del prado y monté en mi camioneta el no se dignó en coger su volvo y seguirme…

Flash Back

-Adios, Edward.

-No Bella, no te vayas no puedes dejarme…

Fin del Flash Back

-Luego llamé a Alice, ya que en ese momento era mi mejor amiga, y me despedí de todo… les dejé un mensaje en el contestador de su móvil. Al llegar a casa dejé una nota a Charlie, hice mi maleta y me fui de Forks para lo que se suponía, no volver jamás. En Phoenix, al aterrizar me desmayé y estuve en coma durante semanas… cuando Reneé se enteró de que estaba embarazada de vosotros pensó que iba a abortar y se… enfurruñó al darse cuenta de que no lo iba a hacer, que no iba a matar al bebé que crecía en mi interior y que era un trocito mío y de Edward… pero al final Reneé recapacitó y me apoyó en todo y al final nos enteramos de que ibais a ser mellizos y un día en casa me di cuenta de lo que os había quitado… unos tíos maravillosos, unos abuelos cariñosos y un padre y entonces decidí ser la mejor madre-tía-abuela que pudiera… daros todo lo que os quité… y por eso trabajé duro, estudié y busqué un buen trabajo para poder daros una casa, ropa, comida y todo lo que necesitaseis y tuve la suerte de encontrar una editorial que me aceptara. Trabajé duro y conseguí convertirme en una importante editora y ganar muchísimo dinero para vosotros…

Paré para tomar aire.

Elisa y Edward lloraban silenciosamente aun abrazados a mí.

-Un día, después de volver del desfile de moda me llamó vuestro abuelo Charlie y al oíros me pidió que volviera, que fuera a visitarle y que os llevara que quería conoceros y le hice caso…. Pero un día, el coche de el abuelo cayó al mar y se hundió con él dentro, vuestro abuelo murió y acabamos todos en el hospital después de la noticia… Después del entierro me encontré con Tanya y me explicó lo que le hizo Edward… la trató mal haciéndola pagar lo que le hizo… y desde entonces Tanya lo a pasado muy mal…

-Mamá… ¿tu quieres a papi? –preguntó Edward.

-Nunca lo e dejado de amar…

-Mami… -dijo la temblorosa voz de Elisa- yo quiero tener una familia mami… quiero que papi y tu estéis juntos de nuevo… papi te sigue queriendo…

-Elisa… las cosas han cambiado mucho durante estos cinco años amor mío… no se si me sigue queriendo… si me odia… si tiene novia… ya no sé nada…

-Mamá, eso no te lo creer ni tu misma –dijo Elisa firmemente.

Suspiré. Eso era verdad, ni yo misma me lo creía… pero tenía que hacerlo porque… ¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Edward ahora me odia? ¿Y si ya no me ama? ¿Y si…?

Hay tantos "y si…" que en estos momentos es mejor hablarlo…

-Tenéis razón niños… pero creo que lo mejor va a ser hablarlo con vuestro padre…

-Bien –susurraron a coro.

Nos levantamos y, cogidos de la mano y con las lágrimas borradas de nuestros rostros, nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Tanya contaba a Edward como se había sentido.

Edward la mirada con cara de "estoy alucinando" o "estoy flipando en colores"…

Iba a abrir la boca para llamar su atención pero mis dos pequeños ángeles-monstruos se adelantaron:

-Papi… -dijeron Edward y Elisa.

Edward se giró y en ese momento escuché como un coche se acercaba…

* * *

Bueno... ya estoy aquí con un capítulo más.

Espero que les haya gustado a todas y que me dejéis un bonito review

Bueno tengo que deciros tres cosas:

1) "Sing What I Feel" se va a retrasar un poquito

2) Pero tengo otra historia ya planeada y muy bien organizada, su título será "Nuestros Besos", tendrá unos 40 capítulos contando el prefacio y el epílogo. El sumary es este: Edward la dejó después de la fiesta. Ella está embarazada. Una nueva familia pero rara familia llega a Forks... ¿Quiénes son los Marson?

3) A los que me dejen review y tengan perfil les responderé por MP pero si aun así les pondré en los agradecimientos (solo que sin respuesta de comentario ni nada)

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_**

ZAVACULLEN: gracias, tu y tus fantásticos reviews me encantan, me animan y me ayudan mucho a escribir la historia. Espero, sinceramente, que te haya gustado el capítulo, aunque, como siempre lo haya terminado con los irritantes puntos suspensivos, jaja bueno espero tu review, quiero saber tu opinión.

RoXa CuLlEn HaLe: seguro que te dejé también sin comentarios no? jaja bueno espero tu opinion un besazo y gracias otra vez por haberme pasado los adelantos de luna nueva tQm Roxa!!! eres la mejor!!! jaja.

karin cullen: no e oído esa cancion pero ahora mismo me meto en youtube muchas gracias por tu review, karin, y muchas gracias por dar otra canción, el play list ya se está haciendo enorme... jaja bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero tu review.

Carliita: lo siento por actualizar tantarde pero es que entre exámenes y las cero ideas... pos no hay tiempo... bueno espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero que me dejes uno de esos reviews tuyos k tanto me gustan.

vanessa silberberg batista: jaja yo te quiero y te adoro muchísimo más, pero eso ya lo sabes jaja. Bueno espero que te hay gustado el capítulo y gracias por el video k me pasastes por el tuenti. Tu sabes como es de hiperactiva Alice, no? pues estuve peor k ella, en serio jaja bueno, espero tu review.

luver06: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!!, en serio aunque sea la primera vez que escribe, me alegra que sigas la historia y no sabes como me e puesto de contenta al recibir tantas canciones en tu review, tranki no pasa nada si son en inglés o en español ya que las que son en inglés pondré la traducción pero en serio muchísimas gracias, estoy super agradecida, espero que te haya gustado el capi y te agradecería muchísimo que me dejaras un review.

Bruja Vampirita: pos claro que faltaban más explicaciones!!! no ves que ponía parte 1??? jaja bueno pos muchas gracias por tu ayuda con las canciones y por tus revierws, espero el siguiente y que espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Hadita (Soraya López): jaja ya ves esk sin decir alguna palabrota no soy yo jaja, k no k es broma... pero en fin ya sabes lo loca que estoy, yo siempre hago reir o animo la cosa por eso me quereis tanto las del tuenti jaja. Bueno espero que el capítulo te haya gustado y que me dejes un review.

annieska: ya ves, la pobre bella siempre sufriendo jajaja espero que te guste la historia de Ska8ter boy a mi me encantó. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero tu fantastico review que siempre dejas.

Flor: jaja si fuera por mi subiría cada dos por tres pero entre la falta de inspiración, el instituto, los deberes,los exámenes y algún trabajo... pues estoy con la agenda llena jaja sueno como una estrella de cine que se lo tiene muy creido jaja dios mio k mal estoy. Bueno a lo importante: espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y espero uno de tus reviews que tan feliz me hacen.

marijo cullen: que bien, una más para el grupo jaja. Bueno conrespecto a las preguntas... lo siento pero si te las respondo sería como contarte ya lo que queda de la historia y entonces no tendría sentido leerla... comprendo que lo quieras saber pero... comprendemé y no te enfades solo te puedo decir que la pobre de Tay a sufrido bastante y debería ser feliz y ya me callo que yo soy peor que un loro, hablo demasiado jaja. Bueno esperó que te haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejes un review.

Y bueno como siempre me despido hasta el siguiente capi que será el siguiente fin de semana... espero quepueda subir antes... no sabei slo mal que me sentí el lunes al no poder subir, y el martes se me hizo muy raro el no haber subido capítulo, el miércoles empecé a escribir el capi el jueves estuve muy cansada, el viernes terminé los deberes y me compraron un libro y hubiera subido pero tenía que acarme de leer un libro que me mandaron del instituto... así que hoy sabado... mejor dicho madrugada del domingo he subido...

Bueno espero vuestro reviews que tan feliz me hacen con vuestras ideas, sugerencias, críticas y demás.

Un beso

Un mordico

Un abrazo de oso

Un abrazo asfixiante

Las quiere:

CaBC

**_¿Reviews?_**


	15. Las mayores estupideces se hacen por amo

En capítulos anteriores de ¿Tendremos un final feliz?...

-Lucha Bella, presiento que se va a hacer el difícil, que el también va a querer luchar y que podría acabar mal. Lucha Bella, lucha por ti, por tus hijos, por la familia que les negaste, por el padre que siempre quisieron tener, por el padre que nunca les distes, por poder conocer a su verdadera madre… Tu y yo sabemos que la Bella que crió a esos niños no era la Bella que siempre venía a forks cada verano… sé que eras una mezcla de todo lo que les negaste conocer… ahora lucha por poder ser tu misma, por ellos y sobre todo por él, por el amor que existe todavía entre vosotros… por todos los momentos perdidos, por la relación que yo arruiné, por todos Bella.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBBEBEBEBEBEBEBE**

-Edward… -dije bajito para que nadie notase mi tristeza ni lo mal que me sentía por mis hijos, pero yo ya sabía perfectamente, y por experiencia que Edward no era fácil de engañar y mucho menos cuando se trataba de mí y mi mal talento como actriz de Hollywood- Edward –repetí, con firmeza, ocultando mejor mi tristeza y mis sentimientos… Edward pareció creérselo- ¿Podríais tú y Tanya dejarme a solas un momento con Ed y Eli? –pregunté.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

_Pues claro estúpida ¿es necesario que te recuerde que le pegaste una buena bofetada en el hospital que te dolió luego más a ti que a él? Por cierto… ¡qué buen gancho de derecha que tengo!_

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de nuestra familia? ¿De nuestro papi? ¿De nuestros tíos? ¿De nuestros abuelos?... –siguió Edward por ella.

-Es complicado… -dije

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-Mamá, sabes perfectamente que somos mucho más listos que un niño de doce años –me recordó Elisa.

-Y que aparté de ser más listos de lo que se supone que son los niños de nuestra edad, mamá, sabes que podemos entender las cosas que nos dices –explicó Edward.

Suspiré, sí, mis hijos era superdotados… eso ya lo sabía… me preguntó de quién lo habrán heredado… bueno no es momento de pensar en esas cosa…

**EBEBEBEBEB**

-Elisa… Edward… todo empezó hace como unos cinco años… cuando vuestro padre y yo éramos más jóvenes… cuando éramos unos estúpidos adolescentes impulsivos, con las hormonas disparadas… Vuestro padre tenía unos dieciséis años y yo tendría unos quince años, era julio y en septiembre cumpliría los dieciséis […]Edward, vuestro padre, dijo que iría a ayudar a Tanya a hacer un trabajo de verano que tenían que hacer para el instituto. Se fue y yo me pasé el día aburrida de aquí para allá por casa hasta que encontré las llaves de la camioneta que mi padre me iba a regalar… no debería haberla usado porque aun no tenía los dieciséis pero el caso es que la cogí y conduje hasta un prado que había en mitad del bosque… un prado en el que yo y vuestro padre nos declaramos amor eterno el uno por el otro… […]Al llegar me encontré a vuestro padre tumbado en el suelo con Tanya y la estaba besando…-continué contando pero no pude evitar las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos que no se cuando había abierto.

**EBEBEBEB**

-Un día, después de volver del desfile de moda me llamó vuestro abuelo Charlie y al oíros me pidió que volviera, que fuera a visitarle y que os llevara que quería conoceros y le hice caso…. Pero un día, el coche del abuelo cayó al mar y se hundió con él dentro, vuestro abuelo murió y acabamos todos en el hospital después de la noticia… Después del entierro me encontré con Tanya y me explicó lo que le hizo Edward… la trató mal haciéndola pagar lo que le hizo… y desde entonces Tanya lo a pasado muy mal…

-Mamá… ¿tu quieres a papi? –preguntó Edward.

-Nunca lo e dejado de amar…

**EBEBEB**

-Tenéis razón niños… pero creo que lo mejor va a ser hablarlo con vuestro padre…

-Bien –susurraron a coro

Capítulo 15: Las mayores estupideces se hacen por amor

**Bella POV**

Nos levantamos y, cogidos de la mano y con las lágrimas borradas de nuestros rostros, nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Tanya contaba a Edward como se había sentido.

Edward la mirada con cara de "estoy alucinando" o "estoy flipando en colores"…

Iba a abrir la boca para llamar su atención pero mis dos pequeños ángeles-monstruos se adelantaron:

-Papi… -dijeron Edward y Elisa.

Edward se giró y en ese momento escuché como un coche se acercaba pero no le di mucha importancia hasta que lo oí parar.

Me giré al escuchar como se habría la puerta principal y por ella aparecía la mujer que fue como una segunda madre para mí, la que me apoyó siempre que lo necesitaba… aquella dulce mujer de hermosa belleza, cara con forma de corazón, rizos color negros, y sus profundos, amorosos, observadores y misteriosos ojos grises.

-Ya estoy en casa –dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar las llaves en la cesta al lado de la mesita a la entrada.

-¡Abuelita Esme! –gritaron mis hijos y fueron a abrazarla.

Ella se agachó para abrazarles y llenarles la cara de besos a lo que ellos correspondieron riéndose y devolviéndoselos.

-Esme –susurré, todavía no podía creer lo que veía… después de tantos años sin verla…

-¿Bella? –me miró incrédula, aun no se podía creer que era yo… -Bella, hija ¿eres tú?

No pude evitarlo corrí hacia ella a la vez que ella hacía a mí y la abracé.

-Esme… -sollocé

-Shh, calma mi niña, ya pasó –dijo acariciando mi espalda, intentando calmarme, me cogió por los brazos y me alejó un poco de ella para poder verme mejor- pero, a ver, deja que te vea mejor –dijo y luego pasó una mano por mi cara, acariciándome a la vez que secaba mis lágrimas-. Bella, mi niña, estás preciosa, ya eres toda una mujer –me dijo orgullosa de mi misma- que mayor y que alta estás…

Sonreí, la había echado tanto de menos…

Mi segunda madre… sí, eso era lo que era para mí, mi segunda madre… a pesar de todo.

-Esme… ¿Acaso creías que iba a ser la enana que Emmett decía que sería? –me permití bromear, recordando la de veces que me dijo que iba a ser una enana, que me quedaría como Alice.

Esme rió y me volvió a abrazar.

-Pues claro que no cariño, tú sabes que Emmett solo sabe decir tonterías… -dijo sonriente-. Y… ¿Qué as hecho en todo este tiempo?-me preguntó curiosa mientras se separaba de mi y me acercaba al sofá donde Edward estaba con los niños y mirando muy fijamente a Tanya como queriéndola preguntar algo…

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Esme, suspiré y al final hablé.

-Pues al llegar a Phoenix, justo después de bajar del avión… estaba abrazando a Phil cuando… me desmayé y entré en coma –Esme dio un grito ahogado al igual que Tanya y pude sentir la mirada preocupada de Edward en mí- al despertar me enteré de que… de que… de que estaba embarazada… Reneé me habló del aborto o de darlos en adopción pero yo me negué, no podía matar o alejarme de ellos –dije abrazando a mis hijos que se habían acercado a mi y me abrazaban- Pero al cabo de los meses cuando se enteró de que a pesar de que eran dos yo no iba a renunciar a ellos, a pesar de ser tan joven, ella me apoyó y después de que nacieran me ayudó a cuidarlos y me animó a seguir estudiando… al acabar los estudios y hacer la carrera encontré trabajo en una editorial… y gracias a todo mi esfuerzo conseguí ser la editora más importante y la que más ganaba… me compré una casa en Phoenix, que es donde vivimos, un coche… y todo lo que necesitan mis hijos ropa, comida, juguetes, una buena escuela…

-Para niños superdotados –añadió Edward

-La mejor ropa de marca –siguió Elisa

-Los mejores videojuegos –dijo Edward

-Las mejores muñequitas y… -añadió Elisa

-Los mejores instrumentos de música y los mejores libros del mundo –dijeron Edward y Elisa a la vez.

-Sí, lo mejor y solo lo mejor para mis dos mostruitos particulares y favoritos… -dije y ellos se abalanzaron ha abrazarme y me besaron efusibamente para luego huir corriendo por hay y dar saltitos hasta caerse de la risa de los tropiezos de Elisa.

-Esme… ¿se a acercado Alice demasiado a mis hijos o me lo parece a mí? –le comenté a Esme en un susurró, al darme cuenta que eso de saltar era costumbre de Alice y no algo que mis hijos hicieran muy a menudo…

Esme se rió por mi comentario y se fue a la cocina diciendo:

-Bueno si no os importa tengo que preparar la comida… Bella, Tanya… ¿podéis, por favor, quedaros a comer?

Miré a Tanya, se encogió de hombros y me sonrió.

-Claro Esme –dije y luego me giré otra vez para mirar a Tanya.

Suspiré, me estaba mirando con cara de "¿A qué estas esperando?".

-Edward… ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor, en privado?

Edward me miró sorprendido y luego asintió.

-Claro, vamos al despacho – dijo levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia las escaleras.

Me levanté del sofá y me le seguí hasta la segunda plata. Me abrió la puerta del despacho de Carlisle, pasé seguida de él que cerró la puerta al entrar.

Suspiró y se dirigió a una de las sillas frente al escritorio y palmeó la de al lado suyo.

Le hice caso y me senté.

Se estiró para coger un sobre tamaño folio y lo acercó a él.

Y entonces me miró y por un momento creí ver esa chispa de amor dirigida a mí.

Y entonces me miró y por un momento creí ver esas ansias de tocarme

Y entonces le miré con todo el amor y cariño que sentía hacia él.

Y entonces le miré y le grité con mi mirada que lo amaba más que a nada.

Nos miramos… nos dijimos de todo con nuestros ojos...

Nuestros ojos decían la verdad: nos amábamos, las manos nos picaban por que querian tocar al otro, nuestros labios estaban secos porque buscaban que el otro se los besara, y nuestros cuerpos pedían juntarnos con el otro pero… por desgracia nuestras palabras no decían lo mismo… ellas solo mentian.

Se paró sus ojos de los mios y los centró en el sobre y sacó una hoja… un documento…

-Bella –dijo y aparté toda mi atención del documento y lo miré a los ojos- esto es…

Y no necesitó decir nada más… yo ya sabía lo que era… y, si eso era lo que quería, si con eso él y ellos eran felices… lo haría estaba dispuesta… todo por amor...

-La custodia de Edward y Elisa

Dicen que las mayores estupideces se hacen por amor… y creo que todas las estupideces que yo hice eran pocas ya que, a pesar de que todo lo hacía por amor… por conseguir amor, el suyo… nunca lo conseguí…

Las estupideces que hice por él fueron enormes… pero no enormes como casas… más bien enormes como monumentos… las peores estupideces se hacen por amor… pero… ¿le permitiria llevarse a mis hijos? ¿será yo capaz de cometer semejante estupidez? ¿separarlos? ¿estar tanto tiempo con uno y otro tanto con otro? No, yo no podía… y no le permitiría que se llevara, apartara y alejara de mi las unicas razones que me quedaban para vivir… para existir…

Entonces una lágrima rodó por mis ojos hasta llegar a mi mejilla y bajar lentamente hasta la comisura de mis labios…

¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan complicada?

¿Por qué dios me hacía esto?

-Bella… antes de nada quiero que sepas que con Tanya no pasó

-Nada, no pasó nada –dije

-Bella…

-Edward no necesito que te expliques, sé que no pasó nada

-Pero Bella…

Me levanté de la silla solo para caerme al suelo y llorar…

Sentí como sus brazos me rodearon y me sorprendí de es gesto suyo…

Cuando paré de llorar me acerqué a su oído y le susurré, con la voz ronca por el llanto:

-Edward, se que no pasó nada con Tanya… se lo que pasó de verdad… y solo quiero que sepas que lo siento… si Edward lo siento, actué como una enorme estúpida, no me paré a escucharte y mira lo que a pasado… hemos sufrido y me as olvidado… seguro que me odias… no quiero que me perdones… no merezco tu perdón pero si quiero que sepas que lo siento… que lo siento mucho pero también quiero que sepas que no dejaré que te los lleves, que los apartes de mi… porque son lo unico que me mantiene aquí… viva… si no fuera por ellos estaría muerta… gracias a ellos e podido sobrevivir, gracias ellos e podido seguir a delante… difícilmente pero a delante, al fin y al cabo… lo siento Edward

No me dejó continuar. Se apretó más contra mi y me besó… me besó como hacía años que no me besaba… no ni siquiera antes me besaba así…

Nuestros labios se movian de manera sincronizada, comiendose los del otro mientras nuestras manos se paseaban por nuestras cara memorizando cada parte.

Sentí como sus brazos me rodeaban la cintura y me elevaban. Me dejó en el escritorio y separó nuestros labios… ¡maldita necesidad de respirar!

Apoyó su frente en la mía… respirabamos entrecortadamente, ambos con los ojos cerrados…

-Bella… -dijo con voz ronca y con la respiración aun entrecortada

Paró… ¿Qué me queria decir…? ¿Me seguia amando? ¿Me odiaba? ¿Me iba a separar de mis hijos? ¿Qué…?

-Bella –repitió pero con una mejor voz y puso sus manos en ambas mejillas mias- mirame, sabes perfectamente que odio que no me mires… me gusta cuando esos ojos castaños tuyos me miran y lo sabes –lo ultimo lo dijo bajito.

Suspiré, me armé de valor y abrí mis ojos…

Me quedé sin habla… aunque, la verdad, no tenía nada que decir…

Sus orbes verdes me miraban llenos de luz, de ese brillo de antaños… sus ojos demostraban amor… el… me amaba… ¡El me ama!

Pero no me lo podría creer hasta que me lo dijera… no hasta que las palabras "Te amo" saliesen de sus labios con sus dulce y arteciopelada voz y fuesen dirigidas a mi.

-Bella te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré pero no podré soportar que te alejes de mi… lo de la custodia era… lo siento, lo hice para que te sintieras mal y no te fueras… Bella por favor… perdóname

¿Una treta?

¿Una… una… una broma?

-Solo podré perdonarte si haces una cosa…

-Lo que sea, estoy dispuesto hasta tirarme por un acantilado, con tal de obtener tu perdón pero, lo que no voy a poder hacer es dejar que te vuelvas a ir… he sufrido mucho, te he echado mucho de menos… me he sentido como una mierda, como un cabrón, como… no sabría como decirte… pero cada uno de los días que estuve sin ti me he arrepentido de no haberte seguido y haberte explicado todo cuando tuve ocasión… Bella, yo necesito que no te alejes de mí… por favor… gracias a ti soy casi el hombre más feliz que existe en el planeta… Me has hecho padre y no soportaría que los alejaras de mí y que mucho menos tú te vayas…

Le corté poniendo dos dedos míos en sus labios, el los besó y me sonrió tristemente…

-Edward yo solo quiero una cosa… pero prométemela que la cumplirás

-No puedo prometer nada

-Primero quiero saber una cosa… ¿me amas?

Me miró incrédulo y, sin vacilar ni un solo segundo dijo:

-Bella te amo más que a nada en el mundo… por ti moriría y luego resucitaría para volver a morir por ti… Bella, eres una de las cosas más importantes que hay en el mundo para mí… ¿Te acuerdas hace unos años… cuando te decía que te amaba? –Asentí- pues era verdad y el sentimiento nunca a desaparecido siempre a permanecido aquí –dijo y cogió mi mano y la llevó a su corazón.

Sonreí.

-¿Has odio Bella? ¿Me has odio bien? –Susurró en mi oído- Nunca, nunca, _nunca_ y repito _nunca_ dejé de amarte y creo que, a pesar de todo, te amo mucho más que antes…

Le abracé y el me correspondió

-Entonces…

El me interrumpió poniendo uno de sus dedos en mis labios…

-¿Todavía a pesar de todo… eres capaz de amarme? ¿Me amas? ¿Me quieres a tu lado? Si dices que no... Eso serías… bastante justo. No protestaré contra tu decisión. Así que no intentes no herir mis sentimientos, por favor; solo dime ahora si todavía puedes quererme o no, después de todo lo que pasó… ¿Puedes? -murmuró

-¿Qué clase de pregunta idota es ésa?

-Limítate a contestarla, por favor.

Lo miré con aspecto enigmático durante un rato

-Lo que siento por ti no cambiará nunca. Claro que te amo y ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso!

-Es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Y en ese momento su boca estuvo sobre la mia otra vez.

Cuando nos separamos, apoyó su frente con la mía y preguntó:

-¿Y que es lo que se supone que voy a prometer?

-Quiero que nunca, nunca, nunca…

* * *

Weno...aki estamos con una capi más...

Siento la tardanza... se k me merezco algo peor a que los vulturis me maten pero... Tener piedad!!!!!!!!

Se que no es escusa pero estuve enferma el lunes y el marte y el jueves tuve examen y el viernes un cumpleaños!!! y luego vino halloween y me estresé por culpa del maldito prefacio k estoy escribiendo sobre mi otra historia que pronto subiré y luego tuve que escribir a una amiga k se fue a otro pais y no la pudo ver... por favor... perdonarme.... por fa...

Bueno...

**_Agradecimientos:_**

annieska: ya ves eso de superdotados nadie se lo esperaba jeje y ami tambn me encanto ska8ter boy fue puff increible, gracias por tu review porfi mandame otro diciendo me k te pareció el capi

Vanessa silberberg batista: yo te kiero más, y si se k vienen a madrid el 12 pero no puedo ir tengo clases a la hora a la k reparten las entrada... me kedé depre cuando me enteré...

Hadita: ya se k eres impaciente por eso te kiero xD

Flor: No pasa nada, yo tambn tengo k decir k subo muy de pascuas a ramos pero esk puff no tengo tiempo... tengo k estudiar deberes... y escribo como 7 u 8 hojas del word en casi una tarede... y suele ser mucho...espero tu siguiente rewiev

Bruja vampiria

Paky

Luver06

Carol-Cullen

Mariajo Cullen

Karin Cullen

Nicole Olivares

QUIERO K TODAS SEPAN K LAS KIERO MOGOLLON Y ESPERO K ME PERDONE Y ME DEJEN UN REVIEW Y NO ME LLAMEN A LOS VULTURIS... DEJENLOS TIENE COSA MAS IMPORTANTES K MATAR A UNA POBRE ESCRITORA DE FICS...

LAS KIERO!!!!!!!!!!!!

UN BESAZO, UN MORDISCO, UN ABRAZO DE OSO Y OTRO AFISXIANTE

BYE


	16. Para siempre

Explicaciones abajo.

* * *

En capítulos anteriores de: ¿Tendremos un final feliz?...

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-Elisa… Edward… todo empezó hace como unos cinco años… cuando vuestro padre y yo éramos más jóvenes… cuando éramos unos estúpidos adolescentes impulsivos, con las hormonas disparadas… Vuestro padre tenía unos dieciséis años y yo tendría unos quince años, era julio y en septiembre cumpliría los dieciséis […]Edward, vuestro padre, dijo que iría a ayudar a Tanya a hacer un trabajo de verano que tenían que hacer para el instituto. Se fue y yo me pasé el día aburrida de aquí para allá por casa hasta que encontré las llaves de la camioneta que mi padre me iba a regalar… no debería haberla usado porque aun no tenía los dieciséis pero el caso es que la cogí y conduje hasta un prado que había en mitad del bosque… un prado en el que yo y vuestro padre nos declaramos amor eterno el uno por el otro… […]Al llegar me encontré a vuestro padre tumbado en el suelo con Tanya y la estaba besando…-continué contando pero no pude evitar las lágrimas que se escapaban de mis ojos que no se cuando había abierto.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

-Un día, después de volver del desfile de moda me llamó vuestro abuelo Charlie y al oíros me pidió que volviera, que fuera a visitarle y que os llevara que quería conoceros y le hice caso…. Pero un día, el coche del abuelo cayó al mar y se hundió con él dentro, vuestro abuelo murió y acabamos todos en el hospital después de la noticia… Después del entierro me encontré con Tanya y me explicó lo que le hizo Edward… la trató mal haciéndola pagar lo que le hizo… y desde entonces Tanya lo a pasado muy mal…

-Mamá… ¿tu quieres a papi? –preguntó Edward.

-Nunca lo e dejado de amar…

**EBEBEBEBEBEB**

-Tenéis razón niños… pero creo que lo mejor va a ser hablarlo con vuestro padre…

-Bien –susurraron a coro

**EBEBEBEBEB**

-Esme –susurré, todavía no podía creer lo que veía… después de tantos años sin verla…

-¿Bella? –me miró incrédula, aun no se podía creer que era yo… -Bella, hija ¿eres tú?

No pude evitarlo corrí hacia ella a la vez que ella hacía a mí y la abracé.

-Esme… -sollocé

**EBEBEBEB**

Nos miramos… nos dijimos de todo con nuestros ojos...

Nuestros ojos decían la verdad: nos amábamos, las manos nos picaban por que querian tocar al otro, nuestros labios estaban secos porque buscaban que el otro se los besara, y nuestros cuerpos pedían juntarnos con el otro pero… por desgracia nuestras palabras no decían lo mismo… ellas solo mentian.

Se paró sus ojos de los mios y los centró en el sobre y sacó una hoja… un documento…

-Bella –dijo y aparté toda mi atención del documento y lo miré a los ojos- esto es…

**EBEBEB**

Capi 16: Para siempre

**Bella POV**

-Quiero que nunca, nunca, nunca me dejes, que si de verdad me amas nunca te alejes, que no dejes que mis berrinches lo arruinen todo, que por muy cabezota y terca que sea no me dejes ir que… -interrumpió mi discurso con un fiero beso en mis labios

-¿Te basta con esto para sellar tu promesa? –preguntó.

Yo solo sonreí y le devolví el beso, besándole con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía y he sentido siempre por el.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta? –dije con mis labios en su oído.

-Um… creo que sí –dijo y me volvió a besar.

Se sentía tan bien, esa sensación de tener sus labios junto a los míos era deliciosa, pero lo que si se sintió increíblemente bien fue el hecho de estar rodeada por sus brazos y su lengua rozando mi labio inferior pidiendo, educadamente, permiso para poder pasar a mi boca.

-Um… -ese sonido suyo provocado al encontrarse su lengua con la mía me puso a mil y el beso pasó de uno dulce a uno pasional.

Nuestras lenguas peleaban por hacerse dueña de la situación, jugando y acariciando a del otro provocando gemidos ahogados por el hecho de lo tener abertura para que el sonido de estos pudiera escapar de nuestras bocas.

De repente noté como era elevada y depositada en una superficie blanda, muy diferente al duro suelo donde antes había estado apoyada.

Pero, para desgracia nuestra, éramos humanos y como tales teníamos que realizar ciertas funciones vitales como respirar. Edward separó nuestros labios pero el se quedó lo más cerca que pudo de mi. Apoyó su frente en la mía, me abrazó para poder estar más cerca de él, si es que eso era posible. Después sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que siempre me volvía loca, y aun seguía haciéndolo, y cerró los ojos.

Miré a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que estábamos en el sofá del despacho. El despacho no había cambiado para nada, tal vez un par de libros más en aquellas largas y altas estanterías y algún que otro montón de papeles más en la mesa. Por lo demás las pinturas seguían ahí colgadas junto con a algunas fotos. Sonreí al ver una en la que aparecíamos Edward sentado con las espada apoyada en el árbol que tenía detrás y yo en su regazo apoyada en su pecho siendo abrazada por el…

-Te amo –me susurró.

Lo miré y sonreí. Posé mis manos en su cara y le susurré de vuelta:

-No más que yo a ti.

-Eso es como comparar un árbol con todo un bosque

Puse los ojos en blanco, el era un exagerado en todo. Sonreí y moví ligeramente mi cara para poder besarlo, el me correspondió con pasión, amor y dulzura.

Estábamos tan entretenidos en explorar la boca del otro que casi caímos al suelo del susto que nos dio oír unos golpes a la puerta.

Empujé a Edward para apartarlo de mí pero todo lo que conseguí fue que apretara su amarre en mi cintura. Sonrió al saber que me tenía atrapada y que no podía hacer nada contra el. Entonces me dio un suave, corto y pequeño pero dulce beso, sonrió y nos levantó para luego sentarse en el sofá conmigo en su regazo. Me apoyé en su pecho y dijimos a la vez:

-Adelante

La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron mis dos pequeños angelitos-monstruitos.

-Mami… papi… -dijo Elisa asomándose por la puerta y detrás de ella se encontraba mi pequeño Edward.

Yo solo sonreí y miré a Edward que me sonrió y me besó en la mejilla. Le devolví la sonrisa a Edward para luego abrir mis brazos e indicarles a mis hijos que se acercaran a nosotros.

Ellos corrieron hasta llegar a mí. Saltaron a mis brazos y yo los abracé. Edward nos atrajo hacía él y nos abrazó.

-Por fin una familia –oí susurrar a mi pequeño Edward.

Sonreí, sí, una familia, eso era lo que éramos nosotros ahora mismo.

De repente, salido de la nada, un flash nos cegó.

-Alice –gemí, a ella le encantaba hacer fotos y siempre ponía el flash encendido para hacerme cabrear.

-Bella… -dijo y entonces de repente unos fuertes, grandes y enormes brazos me sacaron del regazo de Edward, teniendo cuidado de no hacer daño a los pequeños y me aplastaron junto a una superficie muy musculosa.

-¡BELLA! ¡HERMANITA! –gritó Emmett mientras me apretaba más y más haciéndome sacar todo el aíre de mis pulmones.

-Em… Emm… mett… no… no pue…do…res…respi…rar… -dije con el poco aíre que quedaba en mis pulmones, si seguía así todo lo que conseguiría hacer sería zumo de Bella.

-Ups –dijo y me soltó.

-Emmett ¿cuántas veces te tengo que recordar que tengas cuidado con mi Barbie versión morena? Te advierto que, como tenga un solo rasguño y no la pueda peinar, vestir, maquillar o llevarla de compras, te juro que te peinaré, maquillaré y llevaré de compras a ti en su lugar y será la peor experiencia de toda tu vida –dijo una Alice cabreada.

Emmett abrió los ojos fingiendo temor e hizo la pregunta que, si no fuera por que ya era adulto, le abría provocado que se meara en los pantalones del miedo:

-¿Peor que la tortura de Eddie cuando se enteró que había hecho… "ciertas cosas" –dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos en el aire, una imagen muy cómica- en su piano?

-Mucho, Emmett, mucho, mucho, muchísimo peor que eso –dijo Alice señalándolo con uno de sus pequeños dedos.

Emmett tragó saliva de manera que todos pudiésemos oírle y rápidamente salió corriendo a esconderse detrás de una Rosalie que se estaba partiendo de la risa.

Todos saltamos en carcajadas. Emmett, el mayor y más amenazador oso de la familia Cullen tenía miedo de la pequeña, "inocente" e "inofensiva" Alice Cullen.

Rosalie se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y cuando se recuperó del gran ataque de risa dijo:

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Ya no formo parte de tu colección de Barbie?

-Pues claro que si Rose, lo que pasa es que Bells es la barbie en versión morena mientras que tu eres la barbie en versión original, la perfecta barbie rubia y de preciosos ojos azules, al igual que su apuesto hermano –dijo soltando una risita.

Estuvimos riéndonos durante un buen rato hasta que Eli y Ed decidieron irse a jugar al salón.

Les seguimos, caminando por detrás de ellos. Cuando llegamos a las escaleras todos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas al ver como Eli y yo nos agarrábamos bien fuerte al pasamanos mientras que nuestros caballeros andantes nos agarraban a mí de la cintura y a mi pequeña de la manita.

Quedaban solo tres escalones cuando Eli se soltó su agarre del pasamanos y se deshizo de la seguridad que le proporcionaba la mano de su hermano y entonces se tropezó y cayó al suelo.

Eli empezó a llorar mientras que el pequeño Ed y yo corríamos para consolarla seguidos por un padre muy preocupado y asustado.

-Princesa ¿qué pasa? ¿Te duele? Dime –dijo Edward preocupado mirando a la pequeña que estaba sentada en mi regazo mientras yo estaba sentada en el suelo.

Sonreí, si ya de por si era encantados cuando era el novio celoso, súper-protector, sobre-protector y caballeroso conmigo, verlo así con mi pequeña hizo que una pequeña lágrima se escapara de mi ojo y disimuladamente la quité sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Mami –sollozó la pequeña mientras enterraba su carita en mi pecho. La abracé más fuerte y acerqué mis labios a su pequeña orejita para decirla:

-Tranquila pequeña, a sido solo un tropiezo más, ya pasó –dije mientras me mecía lentamente de un lado para otro- un pequeño bache en tu camino no podrá contigo, ¿verdad? –dije repitiendo las palabras que siempre me decía Charlie cuando yo me tropezaba y caía.

Eli se apartó de mí, restregó sus ojos con sus manitas para quitarse las lágrimas, luego me miró con esa mirada seria y sabia que ella poseía y me dijo en tono serio alto, un tono de voz que demuestra seguridad en uno mismo:

-No, mamá. Nunca dejaré que un bache se interponga en mi caminó. Llegaré a la cima y seré la mejor.

Sonreí orgullosa.

-¿Ya sabéis lo que queréis ser de mayores? –preguntó Rosalie, obviamente confusa por la frase de mi hija.

-Sí –dijeron a la vez, sorprendiéndome- queremos ser médicos –dijeron orgullosos mirando a su padre, el cual estaba que no cabía en si de gozo.

Todos sonrieron y nos fundimos todos en un gran abrazo del cual nos separamos todos cuando Esme nos llamó para comer.

Carlisle a la cabeza de la mesa con Esme, Edward, los mellizos y yo a su derecha y Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y Tanya a su izquierda. Comimos en un ambiente agradable explicando todo pidiendo disculpas, diciendo el típico "no hay de que" y poniéndonos al día contándonos lo que habíamos echo durantes estos enormes, largos y muy duraderos años sin vernos.

Después de que Tanya se marchara a casa a ver a sus padres nos mudamos al salón. Alice y Jasper se sentaron en el suelo, cerca del piano donde mis hijos estaban tocando su canción favorita: Para Elisa de Betoothoven. Esme y Carlisle estaban arriba en la biblioteca mientras tanto, Rose, era secuestrada por un muy alegre Emmett el cual la cargaba como un saco de patatas y la llevaba arriba.

Yo estaba de pie mirando las fotos que decoraban la sala: Emmett, el primero en llegar a esta loca familia; Rosalie y Jasper, los siguientes con unos meses de diferencia y por ultimo, Alice y Edward. Todos, tan parecidos pero diferentes al mismo tiempo, formaban una familia, mi familia.

Sonreí mientras miraba la foto que colgaba cerca del piano, una en la que salíamos todos, era raro, esa era la única foto que había en la sala en la cual salía yo. Las demás eran fotos de mucho antes de que apareciese en sus vidas o incluso un poco después de… de desaparecer…

Suspiré, había hecho tanto daño… todavía no me podía creer que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno casi. Ya no estaría Charlie para regañarme cuando llegase tarde, para que me diera un spray de pimienta cada vez que veía en el canal de noticias que había un asesino suelto –y de verdad que lo hacía, me daba hasta miedo-, o para hacer de "ángel" frente a mi novio mientras guarda su escopeta _(N.a: eso lo saqué de la película en la escena en la que Edward va a buscar a Bella para el partido de baseball y se presenta a Charlie, me encanta esa parte, hace que me ría mucho xD)_, o para ir de pesca con Billy Black y Harry Clearwater…

-¿Qué te preocupa, Bella? –preguntó Edward notando mi tensión y acercándose a mi para abrazarme

-Nada… solo que… estaba pensando que todo era como antes pero no es así…

-Pues claro que no, ahora tenemos a dos hermosos hijos y espero que tengamos más

-Pues como no los adoptes…-dije sarcástica- este cuerpo ya esta bastante mal después de un embarazo de gemelos…

Sonrió, me acercó más a el, me abrazó y se inclinó para besarme ligeramente en la boca. Trasladó sus labios de los míos hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja. Temblé cuando su aliento chocó con la sensible piel de mi oreja y me mordí el labio inferior para intentar que los gemidos no escapasen de mi boca cuando Edward empezó a morderme y besuquearme de forma suave y pasional.

Me llevó a la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Me empujó con cuidado pero de forma lujuriosa para que quedase apoyada en la puerta de esta y siguió su trabajo con el lóbulo de mi oreja mientras sus manos viajaban por mi vientre, estomago y subía hasta mis senos.

-Bella… -dijo con voz ronca-. No sabes lo que provocas en mi… -dijo y pegó sus caderas a las mías, y no pude evitar gemir al sentir su prominente erección chocar contra mi muslo

-Creo… que me hago… una ligera idea –dije jadeando y gimiendo.

Mis manos, las cuales estaban en sus cabellos, bajaron hasta su marmóreo y escultural pecho de dios griego hasta llegar al final de está. Metí las manos por debajo y le acaricié sus marcados abdominales y pectorales.

Él gimió más fuerte y me besó con pasión. Sus manos bajaron a mis caderas y entonces separó nuestros labios para que yo pudiese respirar pero el siguió formando un caminito de besos hasta llegar a mi oído.

-Bella… -susurró y gemí y temblé de pasión y lujuria-. Tu cuerpos es fantástico, el embarazo te a sentado estupendo –susurró-. Han marcado más tus cadera –me acarició las caderas con sus manos haciendo movimientos de ida y vuelva- convirtiéndolas en un trampa para cualquiera, una trampa mortal –susurró-. No has engordado ni adelgazado, estas perfecta –dijo subiendo por mi estómago. Cogió mi camiseta y me la quitó, llevó sus manos a mi espalda donde se topó con el cierre de mi sujetador de encaje azul oscuro-. Um…, está genial con esto puesto pero mucho mejor si lo quitamos… -y lo desabrochó con una gracia increíble, sin dudar, seguro de lo que hacer, de todos sus movimientos, sin vacilar-. Siempre has sido preciosa pero ahora lo eres más… -dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban mis senos provocando gemidos.

Sonrió y llevó uno de ellos a su boca. Dios. ¿Este hombre quería matarme?

-Calor… demasiada ropa –murmuré y abrí su camiseta sin ni siquiera molestarme en abrir los botones, tiré y los botones saltaron. Le quité la camiseta y, mientras el seguía jugueteando con mis pechos, yo le acaricié sus cuerpo de dios griego, el cuerpo de un Adonis que, en estos momentos, era mío y solo mío.

Le oí gemir y eso me puso mucho más caliente de lo que ya lo estaba. Bajé mis manos, tortuosamente despacio hasta llegar al botón de sus vaqueros. Lo desabroché y bajé la cremallera despacio, muy, muy despacio haciéndole gemir mi nombre, cosa la cual disfrutaba mucho. Su erección quedo liberada ya que no llevaba nada debajo de los pantalones. Sonreí y le separé de mis senos, le besé y puse sus manos en mi cabello mientras bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo, besando cada parte que encontraba. Sus gemidos se mezclaron con los míos, provocando que fuésemos incapaces de diferenciar los suyos de los míos. Ya estaba arrodillada en el suelo cuando llegué a su prominente erección. Era un poco más grande que antes pero eso no era un problema para mí. Primero le acaricié lentamente con mis manos, moviéndolas con movimientos constantes de arriba abajo. Sentí sus manos apretar mi cabello, sin hacerme daño, dejándome saber lo excitado que estaba él a causa de mis acciones. Entonces no aguante más y lo llevé a mi boca. Lo lamí, lo mordí y mi lengua jugó con su miembro. El empezó a embestir. Sonreí para mi misma, seguro que llevaba tanto tiempo como yo sin desahogarse.

-Bella… -dijo con una voz muy ronca, más de lo normal- voy a llegar…

-¿A qué esperas? –susurré haciendo mis labios vibrar junto a su miembro provocándole que llegase al clímax y gritase mi nombre con un tentador gemido. Tragué hasta la última gota.

Sus manos me subieron y nuestros labios se juntaron. No se como lo hizo pero, con un rápido movimiento, me despojó de mis pantalones y mis bragas y él estaba bajando por mi vientre, acercándose a mi palpitante centro.

**Edward POV**

Bajé haciendo un camino de besos. Besé su palpitante clítoris mientras ella gemía del placer que yo le daba, eso me ponía a mil por hora. Posé mi mano en su muslo y elevé su pierna hasta que estuviera posada en mi hombro dejándome un gran acceso a su cálido centro. Metí un dedo y gemí, estaba muy mojada. Metí otro dedo y los moví de dentro a fuera y curvándolos de tal forma que ella gimió más alto. Sus manos se agarraron a mis cabellos. Sonreí mientras seguía jugando con su clítoris.

-Ed… voy a llegar…-dijo, más bien gimió.

Sustituí mis dedos por mi lengua, jugando con ella mientras mis dedos jugaban con su clítoris.

-Edward –gritó mi nombre mientras su sabor inundaba mi boca.

-Deliciosa, como siempre –susurré mientras subía a sus labios y los besaba creando el mejor sabor del mundo: el nuestro.

Puse mis manos en sus muslos y la pegué más a la puerta. Con un pequeño movimiento, sus piernas rodeaban mi cintura. Entonces no pude más, entré en ella de tirón, sin avisar. Ella gimió mi nombre mientras se agarraba mucho más fuerte a mí. Paré y entonces pensé que podía haberla hecho daño.

-Bella… -susurré preocupado…

-Shh –dijo y la obedecí.

Estuvimos parados unos segundo más, entonces ella empezó a moverse provocándome y yo la respondí embistiéndola con fuerza

-Bella... te amo… eres… lo mejor… que me ha… pasado en… la vida –dije entre embestidas.

-Yo… también… te amo… tu… eres mi vida ahora… -dijo entre movimiento y movimiento de sus caderas.

Entonces llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, gimiendo nuestros nombres. Apoyé mi frente en la suya intentando recuperar la respiración.

-Para siempre –juré

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento.

Explicaciones: Empezamos la temporada de exámenes y mi madre me quitó a my baby (mi portatil) para que no estuviera todo el día pegada al él y luego me vino lo de la obra de navidad del instituto... (la cual e escrito y participo, ais k orgullosa estoy de mi misma xD)

* * *

Bueno... la espera a merecido la pena, ¿no?

No sabeis cuanto me a costado escribir la parte del lemon... esque me imaginaba k yo era Bella y... dios! a kien no lo egustaria que Eddie-Ed le hiciera eso?

Estos son los momentos en los que me odio por ser una adolescente de 14... saber k tengo k esperar hasta los 18... o incluso más para poder hacerlo con el verdadero amor de mi vida... ah... soy demasiado romántica o empalagosa... no?

* * *

**_NOTICIA: HE MODIFICADO MI PERFIL, AHORA PODRÉIS VER MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE MI FIC Y LOS PRÓXIMOS QUE SUBIRÉ..._**

**_BUENO... NOS LEEREMOS... PRONTO, INTENTARÉ SUBIR EL SÁBADO NOCHE, PERO NO PROMETO NADA YA QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPI SERÁ EL EPILOGO... EL FINAL... SNIFFF!!! LAS ESCHARE MUCHO DE MENOS!!! PERO NO SUBIRÉ HASTA TENER SUBIDA OTRA COSITA... BUENO BESOS, MORDISCOS, XOXO, AGRAZOS A LO EMMETT Y A LO ALICE_**

**_LAS KIERO_**

CaBC


	17. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

**Bella POV**

Es imposible describir como se siente uno cuando es completamente feliz, cuando tiene lo que realmente deseaba, soñaba o anhelaba.

Es imposible describir la sensación que recorre tu cuerpo cuando estás con esa persona que tanto amas, cuando sientes sus manos acariciar lugares insospechados, lugares que creías inexistentes, lugares que creías que no pasaría nada si te tocasen allí, lugares…

Es imposible describir la felicidad que se siente cuando todo tu mundo está bien, cuando, las piezas perdidas de ese puzzle tan grande ,el cual creías imposible de terminar, son encontradas ya que estaban en el lugar más obvio. Cuando terminas esa parte del tapiz llamado dolor y comienzas esa parte llamada felicidad eterna. Cuando terminas ese cuadro llamado dolor y lo cuelgas en esa galería llena de cuadros que es tu vida. Cuando…

Hay muchas situaciones de la vida que son, simplemente, imposibles de explicar, simple y fácilmente inexplicables.

Así era tal y como me sentía yo.

Era imposible de explicar la felicidad que recorría mi cuerpo todos los días: al despertar en los brazos de Edward, cuando Edward me besaba cuando me vestía y cuando estaba preparando el desayuno para mi numerosa familia, al desayunar con mis hijos en la gran y amplia cocina de mi casa, al ayudar a vestir a mis hijos para ir al colegio, al trabajar en casa, sentada en frente de mi ordenador escribiendo todo lo que se me pasaba por la cabeza, al preparar la comida, al comer con Edward, al hacer el amor con él, al despedirme con un beso de él, al recoger a mis hijos, al ir a visitar a mis sobrinos, al ir a ver a mis amigos, al ir de excursión con la familia, al… incluso al ir de compras con Alice, Rose y la compañía de la moda o cuando me hacían uno de los numerosos cambios de look.

Eran innumerables las ocasiones en las que me sentía feliz, por no decir todas.

Pero cuando estaba feliz y completamente llena de dicha eran momentos como este, en los cuales Edward y yo hacíamos el amor.

Estábamos celebrando nuestra… quinta luna de miel, sí, la quinta, celebrábamos todas, la de la boda, la del primer año como casados, el segundo año, la del tercer año y esta era el cuarto año.

Este año estábamos en unas islas situadas en el Mediterráneo, pertenecientes a un país llamado España. Las islas eran llamadas Islas Baleares y esta semana estábamos en Mallorca.

Estábamos en una playa totalmente desierta, y después de un baño, unas poses en bikini provocando a Edward y haciendo que su erección se hiciera cada vez más notoria e insoportable, Edward me había aprisionado entre sus brazos, tumbándome en la arena con él encima de mía.

-Nena mala, eso no se hace –ronroneo en mi oído.

Me moví, cambiando nuestra posición. Ahora Edward era el que estaba tumbado y yo encima de él, a horcajadas e inclinada con mis labios a centímetros de los suyos.

Mis manos se movieron por su pecho hasta los hombros, bajando por sus fuertes brazos hasta sus manos. Mientras mi nariz acariciaba su mandíbula de un lado a otro y dejaba ligueros besos húmedos en su cuello. Mis manos se entrelazaron can las de él y las elevé hasta que sus manos quedaron en mi culo.

-Edward, yo no he hecho nada –susurré en el hueco de su cuello mientras mis manos subían por su musculoso cuerpo dibujando el contorno de sus musculosos y fuertes músculos.

-¿Está usted segura señorita Swan? –susurró y entonces dio un apretón a mis nalgas que hizo que yo soltase un gemido de placer que me recorrió de arriba abajo.

-Creo que se ha equivocado de persona señor Cullen, la señorita Swan no soy yo –susurré en el hueco de su garganta y soplé para provocarle un gemido de placer que hico que el agarre de sus manos en mi culo se hiciera más fuerte y yo también gimiera de placer.

-¿Está usted segura señorita? Bueno, pues si usted no es la señorita Swan… ¿Tendría usted el honor de decirme su nombre? –murmuró y movió sus manos.

Sus manos subían dejando mi culo atrás y subiendo por mis costados muy lentamente acariciando cada parte de mi piel que encontraban.

-Yo soy Bella Cullen, esposa de Edward Cullen – susurré.

-Um, está casada… ¿Por qué las más buenas siempre estarán casadas? –murmuró para sí en tono de broma mientras sus manos acariciaban ahora mi espalda para llegar al cierre de la parte de arriba de mi bikini, el cual rompió y unas vez me lo quitó lo lanzó lejos-. Espero que su marido no vaya a enfadarse mucho con usted después de esto señora Cullen –susurró mientas sus manos se ocupaban de mis senos, masajeándolos y a cariándolos y mimándolos provocando que unos muy sonoros gemidos escaparan de mi boca.

-No lo creo, él está ocupado en estos momentos –susurré entrecortadamente y dejé mis manos viajar despacio y lentamente, formando un camino de caricias hasta su bañador.

Él gimió de placer cuando mis dedos rozaron su muy erecto pene sobre la tela del bañador. Su erección debería ser dolorosa pero quería hacerle sufrir un poco al igual que el hacía conmigo ya que, si seguía a cariciándome así llegaría al clímax incluso antes de empezar.

Una de mis manos jugó con el elástico elevándolo y acariciando la piel que encontraba mientras que la otra acariciaba ligeramente su recta, dura y gran erección.

-Bella… -gimió en mi oído para después morder el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Yo sonreí y le despojé de esa molesta prenda.

Mis manos rodearon su enorme, duro y gran erección provocando que sonoros gemidos, gruñidos y maldiciones escapasen de sus labios los cuales fueron tapados por mi boca.

Su lengua penetró en mi boca luchando por un poder y una dominancia los cuales solo poseía yo. Me separé de sus labios y bajé haciendo un caminito por su cuello, marcándolo como mío. Después bajé por su pecho lamiendo sus pezones, provocándole escalofríos de placer y cuando llegué a su enorme y dura erección mi marcha se ralentizó haciéndole sufrir más y más.

Besé su punta antes de pasar mi lengua por toda su longitud. Cuando regresé a su punta, va volví a besar y metí su miembro e mi boca hasta que chocó con las paredes de mi garganta y el resto de su miembro lo cubrí con una de mis manos mientras que la otra toca sus testículos acariciándolos y dándoles suaves apretones.

Gemidos salían de su boca, sus manos en mi pelo despeinándome más de lo que ya estaba, demostrando lo loco que le estaba poniendo.

-Bel… Bella –su voz era una mezcla de gemido, jadeo y susurró, de forma entrecortada, demostrando pasión, amor, cariño y lujuria pero sobretodo amor eterno- estoy llegando…

-Pues termina de llegar –murmuré haciendo que mi boca vibrara y el movimiento de mi boca contra su erección le hizo llegar antes llenando mi boca con su exquisito sabor. Cuando acabó Edward estaba agotado, o eso pensé yo, pero estaba equivocada. Sus brazos me rodearon y me alzaron hasta ponerme en su pecho, el cual subía y bajaba. Puse la mano en su pecho para sentir los rápidos latidos contra mi mano, esa sensación de saber que le dejaba hiperventilando y le subía el ritmo cardiaco era increíble ya que eso lo hacía yo y solo yo.

Edward tardó unos minutos más hasta que su respiración volvió a la normalidad al igual que sus latidos, y, en un rápido y veloz movimiento. Me tumbó en la arena, se puso sobre mí aguantando su peso sobre sus fuertes brazos y se inclinó hasta que sus labios casi rozaron el lóbulo de mi oreja.

-Esto que me haces es… es increíble ¡No! Esto es mucho más que simplemente increíble sobretodo porque esta vez a sido la mejor de todas, me as dejado hiperventilando y con mi corazón latiendo a un millón por hora durante 4 minutos, pero ahora, señora _de_ Edward Cullen, le toca a usted disfrutar –susurró en mi oído, haciéndome estremecer cuando enfatizó que era suya.

Sus manos me acariciaron los senos para luego ser ocupados por su boca. Su mano viajó por mi cuerpo, dejando caricias aquí y allá, provocando que gimiera alto y fuerte y que escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo provocando así que me arqueara de placer.

La mano que acariciaba mi cuerpo paró para dirigirse formando un camino de caricias que provocaban un increíble fuego que hacía arder mi piel allá donde tocara, hasta mi centro.

Acarició mi clítoris y, después de un rato jugando con mi clítoris, provocándome gemidos más altos de lo normal, su dedo se hundió en mi más que mojado centro.

Yo grité su nombre cuando dos dedos más se metieron de golpe. Los movió con gran maestría, como si fuera un experto, espera… ¡Él era un experto!

Sus dedos entraban y salían, su lengua jugaba y sus dientes mordían mi pezón.

-E…Ed… Edwar… Edward… -gemí, jadeé y a la vez tartamudeé en un suspiro entrecortado su nombre por fin- estoy…. Estoy… ¡ah!... estoy llegando

Él simplemente se separó de mí, su boca se separó de mi pezón llevándose con ella esos dientes y esa lengua la cuan debería estar prohibida, su mano se alejó de mi pezón y sus dedos salieron de mí para llegar a su boca.

Su lengua acarició sus dedos probándome, como un chef que prueba la salsa antes de echarla sobre la comida.

-Deliciosamente deliciosa –susurró y se inclinó.

El gemido que solté cuando su lengua entró en mi centró después de haber jugado un rato con mi clítoris fue tremendamente alto. Pero el gritó que solté después de que su lengua se moviera varias veces arriba y abajo y su dedo jugara con mi clítoris haciendo me llegar al clímax fue increíblemente alto, nunca había gritado su nombre tan alto, seguro que me oyeron hasta los que se encontraban en las islas vecinas.

Después de hiperventilar y cuando mi los latidos de mi corazón volvieron a la normalidad, besé ha Edward.

-Eres increíble, eres el único que me hace sentir esto, eres… eres… eres _mío _–susurré en su oído

-Y tú, _mía_ –me respondió- ahora… que te parece si jugamos un poquito más –murmuró y besó mis labios con fuerza y agresividad metiendo su lengua en la mía y así le correspondí, besándole fuerte y agresivamente pero a la vez mostrando lujuria, amor y pasión.

Nuestras manos acariciaron al otro pero lo mejor fue cuando su miembro entró en mí, penetrándome fuerte pero a la vez delicadamente y con cariño. Nos movimos cual bailarines profesionales, bailando un tango prohibido, cargado de pasión y lujuria pero sobretodo amor, el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro, ese amor que era incomparable a cualquier otro.

Moviéndonos, haciendo chocar nuestras caderas, haciendo que el miembro de Edward llegase cada vez más hondo…

Y, con una última estocada ambos llegamos al clímax, teniendo el mejor orgasmo de nuestras vidas.

-_Mía_ –gruño en mi oído

-Solo _tuya_ –ronroneé.

-_Para siempre_ –murmuramos los dos.

La quinta luna de miel fue mejor que la primera, la segunda, la tercera y la cuarta juntas y sobretodo el viaje en avión ya que tuvimos varios viajes muy movidos al cuarto de baño.

Y hay estaba yo, esperando por el equipaje junto al hombre de mi vida, con el hombre al que más amaba con… simplemente con _mi_ Edward.

El equipaje salió pronto y Edward puso las maletas en el carrito, me rodeó con los brazos y ambos caminamos empujando el carrito hasta la sala de recibimientos,

-¡¡¡Mami, papi!!! –gritaron seis vocecitas y una maraña de niños de pelo castaño o cobrizo y ojos marrones o verdes se abalanzó hacía nosotros tirándonos.

-Mis niños –susurré abrazando a cada uno de mis hijos.

Edward y Elisa tenían ya 10 añitos, las siguientes eran Arabella, Belinda y Anabel, las trillizas las cuales tenían ya 5 añitos concebidas en nuestra primera luna de miel y por último el pequeño Anthony de 3 añitos.

El pequeño Edward seguía igual de guapo, con su pelo color cobre y sus ojos verdes… era idéntico a su padre.

La preciosa Elisa seguía igual de marisabidilla y hermosa con su hermoso pelo ondulado de color cobre y sus hermosos ojos de color verde y marrón.

Las trillizas (o el trío Bella, como su tío Emmett las apodó), de 5 años, eran preciosas e idénticas pero a la vez diferentes: ambas tenían el pelo castaño y ojos verdes pero Ari (Arabella) tenía el pelo rizado como su abuela Reneé, Beli (Belinda) tenía el pelo liso de su abuela paterna mientras que Ani (Anabel) poseía mi cabello ondulado. Las tres era listas y guapas, adictas a las compras y a la moda, culpa de estar cerca de sus tías Alice y Rosalie.

El pequeño Anthony era un angelito de tres años precioso. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y desordenado pero sus ojos eran de un marrón chocolate incluso más bonito que el mío.

-¡Hey familia! –Gritó Emmett sacándome de mi ensoñación- ¿Qué, habéis estado fabricando más sobrinitos al tío Emmett o no?

-Puede –dijo Edward.

Y así fue, como cinco años después estábamos todos preparando una gran comida en el jardín de nuestra gran mansión.

Los mellizos Edward y Elisa ya tenían 15 años y estaban acompañados por Susan y Damen, sus correspondientes parejas.

Las trillizas ya tenían 10 años y todas eran preciosas, iguales pero a la vez diferentes y estaban mirando una revista junto con Alice, Tanya, Rose, Lilian y Ella, las hijas de tres y cinco años de Rosalie y Emmett. Lilian era alta para su edad y tenía el cabello negro como su padre pero poseía la belleza y los ojos azules de su madre. Ella era increíblemente guapa, poseía la belleza de su madre al igual que el cabello rubio pero los ojos era los mismos ojos grises y graciosos de Emmett.

El guapísimo Anthony correteaba de un lado para el otro jugando con sus hermanos Nate, Derek, Nessie y sus primos Daniel, Carlos y con los gemelos Bill y Tomas, los hijos de Tanya y Jacob.

Anthony, igual de guapo con sus ocho años, era el mayor del pequeño grupo formado por su hermana Renesme –a la que todos llamábamos Nessie- de pelo cobrizo y rizado y ojos marrones y profundos. Nathaniel y Derek, los pequeños gemelos y mellizos de Nessie, era altos y listos y como no, guapos, ambos poseían el pelo marrón que yo tenía y sus ojos eran castaños verdosos, los tres tenían cinco años y también estaban en el grupo de Anthony. Su primo Carlos, hijo de Alice y Jasper, el cual tenía ya cinco añitos y poseía el pelo rubio de su padre y los ojos grises de su madre y su abuela Esme también formaba parte del grupo junto con Daniel, hijo de Rosalie y Emmett, el cual tenía ya 7 años y era la viva imagen de su padre, alto, fuerte, pero aun así poseía el cabello rubio de su madre y los ojos verdes de su abuelo paterno Carlisle. Bill y Tomas eran los hijos gemelos de Tanya y Jacob y ambos era idénticos, ambos poseían los ojos negros de su padre pero el cabello rubio rojizo que ambos tenían era de su madre, ambos tenían 6 años y eran buenos amigos de todos los Cullen y los Hale.

Mientras todos jugaban la pequeña Mary, hija de Alice y Jasper, de siete años, la cual tenía el pelo negro de su madre y los ojos verdes de su abuelo paterno, y los pequeños Marcos, Nick, Maddie y Laura, leían conmigo. Había conseguido formar un pequeño club de lectura infantil el cual no le gustaba mucho a Alice ya que pensaba que las chicas tendrían que estar más a la moda que a las historias de príncipes, princesas y dragones, a lo cual nosotras siempre respondíamos que preferíamos la de los vampiros ya que ya teníamos dos caballeros con nosotras, y en esos momentos los pequeños Marcos y Nick nos venían a salvar de las garras de la bruja Alice.

Marcos era hijo de Emmett y era, raramente, el gemelo de Daniel, ya que también poseía el pelo rubio y ojos verdes y era alto y fuerte, para tener siete años. Nick y Laura eran los hijos de Tanya y Jacob, eran mellizos y poseían 7 añitos, ambos tenían el cabello negro de su padre y los ojos dorados de su madre. Las gemelas M, o Mary y Maddie, eran hijas de Alice y Jasper, ambas de seis años, de pelo negro y ojos verdes, las cuales casi matan a su madre al decirla que no querían más ropa, que tenían mucha y que querían que le comprara libros con letras y cuarderrnos con dibujitos para colorear.

Los chicos preparaban la comida, las chicas miraban revistas, los demás o jugaba o leían junto conmigo… todos éramos felices y formábamos una familia numerosa, muy numerosa.

Alice y Jasper: Alice tenía su propia firma de ropa y estaba esperando trillizos ya que estaba de seis meses, y Jasper era psicólogo, ambos vivían felices junto con Carlos y las gemelas Mary y Maddie en una casa cerca de las afueras de Forks.

Rose y Emmett: Rose trabajaba junto con Alice, siendo su modelo ya que sus embarazos no la habían hecho marca. Emmett era profesor de gimnasia y dirigía su propio gimnasio en Port Ángeles. Ambos vivían felices junto con los gemelos Marcos y Daniel, la preciosa Lilian y la pequeña Ella, en una gran casa en el centro de Forks.

Tanya y Jacob: Tanya trabajaba en una tienda de moda en el centro de Port Ángeles vendiendo la ropa de Alice y, al igual que Alice esta embarazada, pero de gemelas, mientras que Jacob poseía su propio taller mecánico en Forks, por el cual a veces se pasaba Rosalie. Ambos vivían en la Push junto sus hijos Bill, Toma, Nick y Laura.

Esme y Carlisle seguían siendo la pareja más feliz que había visto y ahora lo eran aun más ya que tenían diecisiete nietos, si contábamos a los hijos de Tanya y Jacob, los cales también pertenecían a nuestra familia.

Y Edward y yo. ¿Qué puedo decir de nosotros? Somos los más felices de todos, nos demostramos nuestro amor en cada instante. Edward se había convertido en un importante doctor en el hospital de Forks y yo había dejado la editorial para encargarme de la casa, mis hijos y mi propia escritura. Los mellizos Edward y Elisa, las trillizas Ari, Beli y Ani, el pequeño Anthony, los gemelos Nate y Derek y su hermana Nessie y el futuro Ethan, nos hacían los padres más felices del mundo, en nuestra mansión de cuatro plantas a las afueras de Forks.

Los brazos de Edward me envolvieron sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas, amor? –susurró y me besó la sien.

-Esta recordando que una vez me pregunté si tendría algún día un final feliz, ya sabes, de esos de cuentos de hadas…

-Bueno, somos felices, no comeremos perdices pero si perritos calientes –sonrió Edward- así que… ¿Tendremos un final feliz?

-Me parece que sí –susurré antes de besarle, al separarme de él una liguera brisa se levantó y envolvió mi cuerpo y a mi mente llegó la imagen de mi padre, el cual estaría descansando, tranquilo y en paz en cualquier lugar donde quiera que se vayan las personas una vez hayan muerto.

**Fin**


	18. Explicaciones y un anuncio!

Bueno esto es para que sepan que ya se que me pasé con los hijos de Edward y Bella pero es que… primero, tenían muchas hijas. Segundo, quería que estuviera Renesme y tercero…. Bueno creo que con lo primero y lo segundo les basta ¿no? XD

También quiero desearlas una feliz Navidad, un feliz Año Nuevo y –para las que celebren el día de Reyes Magos, o la Epifanía del Señor- un Feliz Día de Reyes.

Quiero que sepan que las agradezco todos sus reviews, sus mensajes privados, sus alertas, sus favoritos y todas las ayudas y sugerencias que me dieron cuando la inspiración no venía y se me quedaba la mente en blanco.

También quiero que sepan que: ¡¡¡YA SUBÍ NUEVA HISTORIA!!!

Ya nos leeremos,

Muchos besos y abrazos,

Vuestra loca escritora:

CaBC, Cris


End file.
